The One Who Defy Fate
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: A hero who was given a second chance rather than joining the Throne of Heroes, was this a once-in-a-lifetime mistake or someone allow this to happen? Either way, a hero who can defy any and all odds, now lives again to join Chaldea to help save humanity. However he does not care for that, he joins to protect his best friend and family back home. Fate, time to be defy!
1. The Fate Grand Order

_**Azure King: Hello everyone, I finally got back to this side of fiction, all these years finally gave me the chance to write a good story. Also I LOVE FGO~! I got nearly all the servants, save for the avengers and rulers...awww~**_

 _ **Anyway, me and Queen have been working on this for a long while. And yes, this is a harem, but not a ALL girls belong to Naruto mostly because it would to much and the lemons would kill me haha. So please understand that while many girls will be there not all will, this will also crossover with Tsukihime and also Kara No Kyoukai.**_

 _ **Now the arcs aren't going to be long as many of you probably know how it happens, but I will make changes. There will be times before and after Singularities that Naruto will be bonding with his servants. So please enjoy this fic!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

A seventeen-year-old male sat up, revealing his upper naked body to the world. He rubbed his face as the teen looked at the clock on the wall in front of him with it being 5:30 in the morning. He was naked enjoying the nice breeze in the room. His body was devoid of any unnecessary fat and had only muscles from intense training. It was lean and stacked like a master martial artist. His skin was a healthy tan, which is naturally for someone like him, who spends most of his day outside when he can. His blonde spiky hair was long as his bangs frame the side of his head. "My day off…" He mumbled, remembering that he didn't need to work. But the habit of waking up is embedded in him.

He yawned softly as gently got off his bed, doing his best to be quiet, until-

"You know I'm not a greenhorn. I was awake the second you spoke." A soft voice said from the bed, making the boy smiled wryly.

"Ehehe… was I that obvious?"

"No… I just felt a little less warm." She smirked; at least what Naruto could think she would do at this moment. Turning around he saw a nearly nude girl using the white cotton sheets to cover her body. From what they did last night, she was also naked. Her body was petite compared to her lover and was a smaller in many ways. When she stood compare to the male she was a few inches shorter than him. The teen woman's skin was the perfection of alabaster white, no imperfections or flaws. Her long wavy ivory colored hair made him think of snow falling from the sky. He also loved looking into her topaz/golden eyes that were more enduring than anything he has ever seen. Her three sizes are also B75/W54/H77 (though her breasts are perfect if Naruto had to be honest). He didn't know how he got this ability but he both cursed it and found it helpful when shopping with her. Then the sharp but warm feeling topaz eyes were staring right at him. "Where are you going? Church doesn't start yet."

"Where are you going? Church doesn't start yet."

"I gotta meet up with Shirou for something." Naruto said as he got off the bed to head for his dresser. Taking out black long sleeved priest robes and grab a white jacket over it.

"House husband training?" She smiled hoping for reaction.

"Something like that." He grinned sheepishly.

"Ritsuka called last night after our session, she says she has a surprise for you." She stated while fixing her hair from the bed messing up. "So please try not to sleep with her."

Naruto blushed and stammered as he looked away. "O-Of course not! You're the only one for me…"

The girl blushed with wide eyes before giving a serene look before laying her back on the bed. "Thank you. Did my father ever call back from London yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?" He said as he went to pick up his clothes and put on his pants.

"Nothing, just curious. He trusts you more than me when guarding this city. I should be more useful at least." She simply said no feelings of any ill or negative emotions could be trace like it was the absolute truth.

"Caren…" Naruto muttered, after putting on his scarf he went over to her, kissing her gently. "You're not useless. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Pulling him back into the bed she looked in his eyes, something possessive was in her gaze. "No matter what happens, you're mine…" She said hotly, bringing his hand to her nude waist. "And I'm yours…"

"Caren…"

Before anything could be done, the clock thankfully or un-thankfully loudly rang, making Naruto reluctantly move away from his lover. "I'll be back."

"Go on, my love." Caren smiled serenely. "I'll be waiting."

Naruto nodded before slipping on a black jacket over his body, "I know." And with that, he left the room, leaving Caren by herself.

LINE BREAK

Outside of the church Naruto saw a blonde woman standing outside of gate, humming sweetly as a black cat was on her shoulder listening to her song. Naruto eyes widen as he walked up to the woman. "You know that if anyone else saw you, then they would have to kill you."

The woman was something out a model magazine, perfect body proportions that would many men fall for her in lust, her bust was a great B88, her waist a perfect W55 and her hips are H85. She was in her early twenties, or at least look like it, she wore a tight white sweater over her body and had a short black skirt. She also wore black tights knee-high boots, along with a silver necklace around her neck. Her short blonde hair reminded Naruto of melted gold and her red eyes were so mesmerizing like the finest red wine ever to be made. She was taller than him (and constantly and childishly brags about that) and also noticed her healthy skin tone that almost matched his. The blonde woman smiled innocently. "Oh don't be like that, Naruto."

The male blonde couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Arc. A new job for me?"

"May~be?" She said but noticed the cat jump on Naruto's head.

"Heya Ren." Naruto scratched the cat's neck gently. "Keeping Arc out of trouble?"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Returning the gaze back to the woman, the teen spoke. "Seriously, any Dead Apostle or True Ancestors need to be killed?"

She shook her head. "None so far."

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked, almost getting impatient.

"Nothing, can't I visit a good friend?" She pouted a childish look at the boy.

"Oh fine." Naruto sighed.

"Sheesh, who broke your heart?" The woman asked as she and Naruto walked together.

"No one."

"Then why the mood?" She instigated

"Because you're being you." He deadpanned.

"Oww… that was mean. What happened to the guy who promised to protect me from the church?" She joked as they passed some stores while ignoring some dreamy sighs from some high school girls.

"It's not like I'm not honoring the deal, but you're making it hard to protect you when you leave for weeks or drag me for ill conceded thoughts of revenge against your kind!" He comically shouted.

"Well excu~se me for being such a pain in the butt!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. Look, I worry for you. My friends are my precious things in life. If you were to die…" He stopped as the woman looked at him… before standing in front of him.

Arc then suddenly hugged Naruto. "Aww~ you do care about me!"

"Alright, Alright, I do!" The young man chuckled through his words. "So if you're not leaving, I guess our work made you take some time to relax?"

"Mm-hmm!" Arc chirped.

"Good, you can crash at my apartment that Shirou's guardian gave me. It's never used anyway." The blonde boy suggested.

"Great!"

"But you're paying the rent."

"Ehhhhh… Why?!" Arc whined.

"Guess that dad's dark side in me." Naruto smirked as the woman continued to walk beside him. "Still how's your old man Zel?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old," Arc waved off. "You know how he is."

"Magical, all knowing asshole, who skips dimensions to fuck with people's heads?"

"Yep, yep, an~d yep." Arc said.

"He needs to find a new hobby." Naruto sighed.

"Too bad," she laughed before noticing a poster, "Hey what's this?"

The blonde male walked to the woman to see what she was currently looking at. "Oh the Grand Order Project? Mm-hmm. That Olga is actually gonna do it." Naruto said. "I'm surprised she really has the money to do this."

"Ohh, it's that special project that Jii-sama was talking about… what is it?" Arc asked with a clueless look.

"Thought you read the paper." Naruto asked before sighing. "That's 1000 yen down the drain for the subscription. The Grand Order project is something to do with the Holy Grail. If a point in history is screwed up, Mages are sent to that point in time to correct that historical error."

"Oh, right the last war was messed up. Your dad and the Magus Killer gave reports on what happened right?" The woman said as remember the reason the war was stopped.

"Yeah. And boy what a report that was. They had to censor most of the documents because of how screwed up that was."

Resuming their walk, Arc gave a puzzle look of contemplation. "So I take it that's the reason the main priest isn't here? Doing tabs on this project over in London?" The woman finished as Naruto nodded while taking a left.

"Uh-huh. The old man has been going in out given his input for the system for whatever they are doing leaving me and Caren to do his share of the work." The teen said as he turned his head back. "I'd just hope that whole notion of the world ending isn't really happening."

"I-"

Naruto noticed the woman paled as she realized something. "Ah! I left the oven on! My cookies~!" She screamed before making her legs jump high and turn into comical little spinning spirals.

"Huh-? What about Ren?" Naruto said while his friend dash away, but before saying-

"Keep her! She likes your company!"

"Uh… okay?" Naruto blinked confused as she suddenly ran off. "Geez, what's gotten into her?" He wondered before shrugging it off and continuing on her way.

The cat could only give deadpan looked before resuming its nap on Naruto's shoulder, "Hmhm, for a cat you're a smart cookie. Anyway just hang on a bit, Emiya's home should be in the next corner."

"Meow~!"

LINE BREAK

"Hey Shirou. Sorry I'm late."

"GOT YA!"

"Holy cra-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he was pounced by a 100 pounds of feline teacher onto his body. "Taiga-sensei! What are you doing?! Get off of me!" The woman is a twenty-four-year-old female with short light brown hair and eyes. She wears a green dress with a yellow and black striped shirt and white shoes. Standing up as she was going to lecture him, he had forgotten that she was the same height as him.

"No. You think your awesome teacher is going to let her school skipping student leave? We got words to talk young man!" She said before getting whacked on the head by a red haired boy. "Itai~!" The boy is a teenager with Auburn hair and Golden-brown colored eyes. He is wearing his casual clothing, it consist of a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a blue slim straight jean. He was at _least_ one inch taller than the blonde...damn inch...

"Fuji-nee, stop."

"Thanks Shirou," Naruto's sighed. "Sorry Taiga-san, I had to pick up the workload since dad is overseas. You know Caren isn't one to take off herself, she makes others do it for her."

"Uh-huh. And why is this interfering with your school work?" Taiga demanded as Naruto sighed.

"Look Shirou drops the work I miss and I go over it. And I come to thank him and help cook, which I might add is your meals too, as thanks."

"Umu…" The woman pouted as she was hurt by his words.

Ignoring her depressed mood, Naruto looked at his friend, "Anyone else coming?"

"Sakura, Rin, and also the Ritsuka twins." The red haired teen said as he went to the kitchen with blonde male in tow.

"Okay, that means I'll have to go do more grocery shopping." Naruto nodded.

"No need already went last night." Shirou chuckled as he passed Naruto some food, "You know what the twins like right?"

"Yep. Like the back of my hand." Naruto smirked, he quickly started to make an omelet as Shirou made some beef patties. "So you heard that Shinji is now the archery captain? Looks like we made a good kid out of him after all!"

"Yeah, how did you do it though?" Shirou asked. "He always was such a jerk to everyone, so how did you straighten him out?"

"Let's just say some unwanted elements in his life are gone… mainly that zombie grandpa of his…" Naruto said as he violently whisked the eggs.

"Zouken Matou?" Shirou raised an eyebrow. "Wait… you didn't-"

"Huh, no. Besides he passed away when I was a kid remember?" Naruto quickly responded, "Anyway you have to admit when we saw him… the guy was the literary definition of creepy."

Shirou nodded slowly, as the blonde knew he didn't like talking bad to people whether they deserve it or not. "Well yeah… well I have to admit Shinji is a better guy now. Anyway I-"

"We're here!"

"Your girlfriends are here." Naruto teased as he made another finished omelet.

"How many times do I have to tell you: it's not like that?" Shirou sighed.

"But they dote on you. Well, Sakura dotes on you the most. It's Rin who's being a tsun-tsun." Naruto chuckled.

"No comment. Besides I can say the same for you with Ritsuka-chan." The ginger male said with a rare smirk.

"She's a friend, anyway-"

"Hey when's the food ready?" A blue haired teen said entering the kitchen said. "Oh Uzumaki? Hey, haven't seen you here in a while." Naruto turn to see a he has curly blue hair and gray blue eyes. He wore clothing consists of a white and black jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans. He was a bit taller than Naruto, but thankfully knows not to mention it or Naruto might shove his fist down his throat.

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, is that any way to greet a friend?" Shinji asked. "I came here for the food, that's what."

"Yet you came here uninvited." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well it's not like he'll kick me out." Shinji pointed at Shirou who weakly smile. "So the food-" he stopped as Naruto made him hold several plates. "Set the plates?"

"Set the plates." The blonde confirmed as he looked at Shirou's remaining food. "Come on, if we don't hurry Taiga might eat the gang and we too socially awkward to make more..." The blonde joked as he grabbed seven plates and balanced them on his arms.

"Yeah and she'll eat our hard work food." The kind boy said as he carried the pot of food, reaching the table they see Taiga and Shinji along with four more people. Two girls were chatting at the table, a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. Her casual clothing consists of a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats. Naruto paled remembering how he found her three sizes...shivering at the incident before trying to forget B77/W57/H80...DAMMIT, he remembered!

The other female is a young woman with violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She was bit shorter than Naruto, he looked carefully at her clothing, which consists of a pink cardigan, a white top, and a long cream-colored skirt. Naruto sighed as he also knows her three sizes due to coming to her room while changing...who know her sizes were B85/W56/H87, it was so hard to tell with her clothes...she was a bit shorter than Rin which makes sense given their relationship. "Rin-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Hello Uzumaki-senpai!" Sakura greeted kindly, "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you Sakura, but stop calling me senpai. I'm the same grade as you, I flunked remember?"

"But… I'll still think of you as my senpai." Sakura blushed.

"Thanks," Naruto noticed a cocky look from the dark haired girl and smiled, "Rin…"

"Hello, keeping your nose out of trouble?'

"Me? Keeping out of trouble? The meaning of trouble is not in my dictionary." He said with an even tone. "Kotomine should be back today, so go to him with your woes and not me."

"Why you-!" Rin huffed.

"Oi, Tohsaka, calm down. You know how he is." Shirou said.

"But-"

"Thanks Shirou." Naruto smiled, "Anyway-"

"Oh Naruto, pass me the milk please." A black haired teen said as Naruto did so.

"Sure thing, Fujimaru." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Fujimaru and a girl who was next to him, Yukiko his younger twin sister, he was almost a male version of Tohsaka Rin, even their eye color were the same shine and hue. Fujimaru had black spiky hair similar to Shirou; he was wearing the school uniform, which consists a tan jacket and brown pants. Naruto deduced that he must have been doing student council duties again. He was a friend with Naruto when being adopted by the local priest for who knows how long. "Thanks, oh right so how was the supplement classes? Did you pass?"

"Oh yeah, you never told us." The sister of Fujimaru stated she was almost the female equivalent of Shirou, with her hair being a brighter hue of orange. She had her long hair, but she has it in a side ponytail on the left side of her head. Held by an orange scrunchie, that he got for her when they were kids...she wore a teal blouse and black skirt.

"Barely." Taiga sighed. "If only he didn't sleep so much in class."

"Oi, stop bashing me, Taiga!" Naruto demanded.

"Then start getting your act together," Taiga huffed before pulling on his cheek.

"Then you stop acting like a kid!" he pulling her cheek.

"What was that?" Taiga growled, pulling harder.

"Itetetetetetetetetetetetetetetete!"

"What a way to start off the day…" Rin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, while Sakura giggled at Taiga and Naruto's antics of being at each other's throats.

Shinji chuckled as he pointed his thumb to himself. "Guess what? This summer vacation is my worldwide tournament on my favorite game. I know, I know, I am awesome."

"Who cares?" Rin shot down the teen that comically looked hurt at her words. "I'm going to London for my family business. What about you Shirou?"

"Might as well go with you. Since you're trouble without me." Shirou said enjoying Rin's blushing face.

A red haired female giggled at the two, "You guys always deny being a couple, but you act like one. Right Naruto-kun?"

"Heh…" Naruto smirked. "Shirou and Tohsaka sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

*POW! *

"OW!" Naruto cried out in pain after Rin bonked him on the head.

"Great, now my sister is acting like Uzumaki-san." Fujimaru sighed. "Yukiko, you should- that's right. Don't you have something to tell Naruto?"

"Hm?" Yukiko looked at her brother confused. "What do you mean?"

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Fujimaru asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Who tell what?" Shirou chimed in.

"What who what?"

"No who what."

"Stop!" Yukiko suddenly shouted before coughing, "Everyone, you're looking at one of two… to be accepted into the Grand Order project!"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto gawked. "You?!"

"Mm-hmm!" Yukiko smiled.

…

…

…

…

"Fuji, she telling the truth?"

"Of course, she was going since you are too."

"Right, well… wait… what?"

"She's going with you." Fujimaru repeated.

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't quite hear what you just said." Naruto said, still trying to process it all.

"She signed you up."

"Oh dear…" Sakura said quickly hiding behind Shirou as Naruto left eye started twitching comically.

"You… did… what?" Naruto growled.

"Ehehehehe…" Yukiko laughed nervously with a sweat drop. "Surprise?" She said weakly.

" **WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?!"**

LINE BREAK

"What's the problem? You never have anything but Church duty. Father Kotomine can go without your help for a least a month." Yukiko said nursing a comical bruise on her head.

"That's not the point…" Naruto grumbled. "You can't just do something like that without anyone's consent… especially my consent."

The two have been walking together since the news, Naruto sighed at his childhood friends with a sad look. "Yukiko… I'm sorry but it's just that Church work is busy. Caren is fine, but dad… uh with his overseas consulting it's just her and me. It's not that I don't want to but I can't."

"I know, but ever since we started high school you never hang out or barely come to school. The guys are fun but they aren't you." Yukiko stated.

"Yukiko…" Naruto muttered sadly.

"You know, stray lambs tend to go the wrong path when these moments come."

"Gah/Kya!" The teens gasped as they saw Caren with a tall brown haired man. Yukiko looked and saw the man she was familiar with due to being friends with Naruto. "Hey uncle Kotomine."

Yukiko eyes looked to Caren who, now clothed, wore a priestess habit. A blue colored dress with white robe around her shoulders and wore black boots. She noticed that the white haired teen had a bandaged left arm…was she in an accident?

"D-Dad?" Naruto blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Yukiko saw the man chuckled, Father Kotomine, the local priest and Naruto's adoptive father also Caren's biological father. The man was taller than Naruto almost a foot taller than the blonde, Kotomine is also wearing the same black priest clothing like Naruto with a black trench coat over it unzipped, he also wore a gold cross around his neck. She also slight mischief in his brown eyes, and saw that his long brown hair seem messy, must've ran back home.

"My plane and meeting was done quicker than I expected. Ritsuka-chan, it's good to see you again." The man said with a charming smile. "Sadly I have to speak with my son. Could you come tomorrow?"

"Uh… sure. No problem." Ritsuka blinked.

"Good." Kotomine nodded, before turning around to leave with Caren following, though the latter stole a glance at Naruto before finally going on her way.

"Sorry, we'll talk more about the project okay?"

"Sure!"

Watching her go, Naruto smiled softly as she left before turning to his church/home, silently striding inside to see Kotomine light come candles and reciting prayers. "So, what happened at the Clock Tower?"

"The Grand Order project has officially started, but they need more Masters and Executioners. I was going to head there…" The priest explained before patting Caren's head.

"You're going to oversee everything?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's your job now." The man said with a dark smile that Naruto knows all too well. "You're going to represent the Church."

"What?!" Naruto gawked. "You're kidding me! Is that why Yukiko signed me up?!"

"That's the first I am hearing about that." The man said showing a look of slight surprise. "But no, Zeltrech-sama has called you by name. Something about covering an illegal thing you have done and need to pay your debt."

"Gahhh, that fucking vampire! I knew it!" Naruto shouted comically. "I knew that one way or another he had it in for me and this is his revenge plot!"

"Naruto." Kotomine gave the blonde a stern look, "Need I remind you that I allow you to do many things that others wouldn't. Would you have me send the Magus Killer after you if he was still alive?"

"Gh!" Naruto flinched, before slumping his shoulder with his head hung down. "Ugh… alright already, I get it."

Losing the angry look the man return to lighting the candles while speaking, "You will go and watch the Grand Order, Give orders and notes to the Clock Tower. Everything you do for me will now be given to Zeltrech. Any questions?"

"Will you be staying here then?" The white haired girl asked looking at the man she called father.

"Yes, I will be staying here for the time being."

"That's good news father, so-"

"But you will be the acting leader. I still have some duties for the Clock Tower."

"I… see…" Caren frowned slightly.

"That's great, you're letting Caren take over the city herself." Naruto said hoping to uplift his 'sister's' mood.

"Naruto…" Caren frowned at him.

"I understand that this may be a burden, but you two have duties to fulfill." Kotomine said.

"Yes father…" Caren droned out while Naruto nodded.

"Good, now if you need me, I will go down to that cat cafe to order my favorite dish." The man said before looking back. "I'll be back late."

The two sighed as they sat together on the nearest pew close to them, in silence for what seem like an eternity. Naruto spoke, "...I thought you wanted the workload?"

"Yes, but not this much." Caren sighed.

"It's something else as well, you don't hide it well." Naruto weakly pointed out as Caren lay her head on his shoulder.

"How long will you be gone?" Caren asked.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, not too long." Naruto said.

"I want to be with you more." Caren replied.

"Me too..." He said using hand to now wrap around her shoulders. "Especially since we just… hmm…" The boy slightly blushed as the topaz eyed girl placed her hands on his chest.

"For the moment… let me stay here and enjoy your embrace…" She pleaded a rare action that Naruto knew that she never did unless it was really serious and show her weak side that even Kotomine never seen.

"Caren…"

"I love you, Naruto…" Caren confessed. "I won't leave you…"

"I as well, Caren…" Breaking apart their embrace, he gentle cup her chin to delivery a gentle kiss. Soon the two teen hands started roaming around until Naruto unzipped Caren's habit and the white haired woman undid his pants.

The rest of the night was sin and loving for two teens that wanted no more than to enjoy and express their feelings for each other… as in their life, sometimes a tomorrow wasn't a guarantee.

XXXXX

Naruto sighed in relief, as Caren head lay on his bare chest naked like this morning but with a settled glow now around her. "I'm going to hell…"

"You were wonderful, my love." Caren smiled in content.

"Thanks Caren…" He smiled as she slowly drifted into slumber.

"I won't be able to forget you now." Caren added as she gently rubbed her stomach knowingly.

"Hehehe, I know you were on the pill. Nice try though. Next time, hide them if you want to scare me." Naruto chuckled. "And besides you're dad would've killed me, adoption or not."

"Hmhm, still… be careful… I don't care if you and Yukiko became lovers… just come back to me." She demanded softly.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "You're okay with that?"

"I have no problems, besides this is our second time making love, and I still can't fully take care of your needs." She said with a heavy sigh, as she felt the harden member not even close to wilting to her annoyance and somewhat inner joy. "The act is the most wonderful thing I felt, but I am still a bit weak in physical abilities compared to you and father, and even then I doubt it would match your godly stamina..."

"Caren…"

"Just… as long you come back to me, I don't mind." Caren said. "Even if you brought a full brigade of girls to add to your harem, just as long as I'm number one, I'm okay with it."

"That's not something a priestess should say." Naruto chuckled weakly on how fine his lover was… and somewhat scared him how sure of herself on being his main lover.

"Too late, I already said it." Caren smiled before poking his nose. "And unlike you and father… I don't believe in a higher power. I believe in you."

"Caren… thank you…" Naruto smiled before kissing her gently.

"Good, now let's sleep…" She ordered as the two did so… although for Naruto it was for his dreams… the dreams that always happen to him…

"What are these dreams?" He wonder as his eyelids felt heavy;

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S DREAM

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde was coughing up blood as he turned to see a dying black haired teen next to him. "Naruto… stay awake… I hear Sakura coming…"

The blonde smiled even though he felt his body dying. "I'm glad that we became friends again…"

"Shut up you idiot…" The black-haired teen said. "Say that if and when we make it."

"I don't think… I can be Hokage after all…" He chuckled as the teen glared at him. "Sasuke take care of everyone…"

"Don't you say that, just a few more moments… stay alive…" Sasuke said.

"Sorry wish I could…" Naruto chuckled weakly. "I guess, after everything, I can't get my happy ending… not even… Sakura…"

"Naruto…" The dark haired teen cried before closing his eyes when he saw the stupid smiling face of his old time rival and brother. "Goodbye… I'll take care of Konoha…"

The blonde soon had a small blue wisp of light came out of his body and floated into the air… flying into obsidian nothingness. Until a million bright lines of light capture it a small cube made from them.

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_**

 ** _You must save this world; I shall give you another chance in life._**

 ** _Protect this world as the hero you recently became and again in this new life…_**

 ** _Please stop S-_**

XXXXXXXXXXX

REALITY

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!" The blonde lifted himself up in a cold sweat from the dream he had. "That dream again…" He sighed to himself. "Damn, this is getting annoying…" He scratched his head.

"Mmmh… don't leave me…"

The boy smiled gently at the his lover, but quietly left the bed, unknowingly this time was perfect, as Caren never woke up. As if he regained or learned how to do it better he silently moved, grabbing a black robe and other clothing. The blonde opened the closet that he had for emergency, three bags that were named

'In case Shirou's harem is going to kill him or turn super yandere.'

'In case Zeltrech wants to do the prank war… do not touch Dad!'

'In case of going somewhere cold and possibly saves humanity.'

Naruto eyes deadpanned at the names he made. "Sad to say… the accuracy and usage is well thought out and worked…" He examined the three bags before sighing to himself, "Looks like I'm taking the last one…" He said, before taking the said bag and slung it over his shoulder while hiding the other two under the couch where cups of unopened Raman and money was also there. "Thank you God, for making dad to lazy to vacuum."

"I make no promises on taking number two for myself." Kotomine said behind Naruto but covered the boy's mouth before he can let out a scream.

"Dad, stop sneaking up behind me." Naruto growled lowly before turning around, "Seriously, why do you always do that?" He hissed.

"It helps when killing the supernatural…" He said with a kind smile, patted the boy's shoulders, the man hugged Naruto slowly. "My son… take care…"

"Thanks Dad…" Naruto muttered, slowly hugging him back.

"I know being raised into this life, like Shirou with… his father. But I am glad to raise a kind and moral man such as you. So I can say this, our heavenly lord will protect you, also the reason I allow Caren to- oh hello Yukiko-chan." The man stopped his speech as he saw Naruto's childhood.

"Um… was I interrupting something?" Yukiko blinked.

"N-No, not at all!" Naruto said, quickly breaking the hug from his father.

"Yukiko, I leave my son to your, god only knows, responsible hands." The man joked at the girl who smiled.

"Thanks… HEY!"

"Hahaha, hurry the last plane is going soon, wouldn't want to miss now do we?"

"Oh you're right!" Yukiko realized. "C'mon, Naruto! Let's book it!" She said, before running off.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto called out, running after her.

"Good luck, my son… you are going to need it…" Kotomine muttered. "I just hope that this won't end up like the last war…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he and Yukiko sat in their plane that was exclusive for the Grand Order. "This is a bad idea…"

"Oh c'mon Naruto, it's not that bad." Yukiko pouted.

"You do realize that this isn't a game, this is really… uhh…" Naruto stopped knowing that she will be briefed in the Moonlight world… or was it moonlit?

"Of course I know that. Geez, just who do you think I am?" Yukiko pouted harder.

"I just worry for you." He said trying not to offend her,

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She huffed.

"Uh-huh… let's see how far that gets ya…" Naruto deadpanned.

Before anything else can be said a woman wearing a white uniform smiled. "Which one of you is Ritsuka?"

"That'd be me!" Yukiko chirped, raising her hand.

"We read your background, we just need to tell you the secrecy of the job. Please follow me, we're going to talk until we arrive." She said dragging the orange haired girl away from Naruto.

"No wait, Naruto! Hellllllp!" She cried out.

"Sorry, good luck." He waved as the church worker look at his case. It was filled with guns and handles for his usual work. "Sigh, I hopefully won't use these." Closing it, Naruto turn on his phone to see some messages from his friends and Caren. He smiled responding them accordingly until a new appear, "Arc…"

Tapping the screen to see the new message, Naruto read the contents carefully. " _Hey, Naruto. I felt that you left Japan. If you ever need help call me, otherwise I will visit you."_

Laughing softly at the woman's typing and enjoy while looking at the window… white nothingness… there were close…

XXXXXXXXXX

HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Attention all passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We'll be landing at our destination very shortly. Please return to your seats and sit in an upright position as we make our descent."

The blonde silently took his bag as he saw Ritsuka finally returning to him, with a worn out expression. "So you now know the secrets of-"

"Yes…" Yukiko groaned.

"And? We can still go back home."

"Yeah I know…"

The blonde hugged her making the old friend of his blush, "I don't think any less of you if you want to go home now." He reminded her as the girl shook her head.

"I just want to at least try." She said breaking the hug, "If this is really a bad thing to do, we'll go home. Besides… as long as I get to stay with you… then things would be alright. I think."

"Alright, you're the boss." He joked while patting her head.

"Let's go-" The orange haired teen said before noticing the staff all around them. "Uhh… what's wrong?"

"That's for me…" Naruto deadpanned. "So you know that I am a priest? Yeah… not really…"

"I can't believe that Kirei sent me his son…"

The blonde and orange haired teens watched as a white haired woman walked into the plane. She was the same age as Yukiko, but she had a thinner frame and pale skin. Her auburn colored eyes burn with ironclad resolve. She wore a brown and black blouse above her white dress; the young woman also wore on red tights and had black heels. Naruto gazed at her ivory white hair, long and messy unlike his Caren's with one side that had a single braid to keep the messy style somewhat controlled.

"Uh… hi Olga. Been a while." Naruto waved weakly.

Ritsuka looked at the blonde and white haired girl with a surprised gaze, "D-Do you guys know each other?"

Shaking his head to fix what his friend thought, "Rit-chan… meet Olga Marie Animusphere. Though our age… she is the head director of this base… layman's terms… our boss."

"Seriously?!" Yukiko gawked.

"We need to talk now…" The woman glared at the blonde as he sighed, Olga turned her head to one of staff with a less stern look. "Take the girl to get her ready for the rayshifting."

"Dad… I know you're laughing back home." Naruto complained as he followed Marie, "Ritsuka be a good girl and don't sexually harass any cute girls."

"W-What? Hey! Naruto!" Yukiko cried out as she was dragged away again. "Nooooooo, help me Narutooooo!" She yelled comically, trying to reach out to him.

Standing next to the priest Olga gave a deadpan look, "For some reason… that girl will be the death of me…"

"Get in line," Naruto chuckled patting the girl's head, until he had to dodge a swipe from the young woman. "Sorry, so… what's the look for? Did someone die?"

"It's what I feared… the reason why Chaldea was made for has come…"

"Oh… OH! Ohhh… shit…"

LINE BREAK

OLGA'S HEAD OFFICE

LINE BREAK

Watching the white haired woman carrying a tray of tea and some cups, she set it down while pouring two cups. "So run this by me, but why are you freaking out again?"

"Because humanity is about to be extinct by the next year." Olga said.

"Whoa whoa whoa back it up." Naruto said. "Next year?"

"Correct, I'll spare the details, but the instrument that told us has lost its light meaning that humanity's future is done. Which is why I called for your father's assistance, he is one of the few living Masters from the discontinued Holy Grail Wars."

"Yeah I know that much…" Naruto frowned.

"He would be a great help, sadly though I didn't explain the reason why as he sent you instead." Olga sighed dropping some brown sugar cubes in her tea. "Now we're starting to get ready for the first mission."

"Alright, not sure my experience is good as Kirei Kotomine's. But I definitely made my mark against some enemies, such as some True Ancestors and well known Magus terrorists." Naruto smiled but it faded as Olga shook her head.

"No, we can't risk a member of the church such as yourself to be deployed so early. If the task is too great, then I'll send you." The director explained as the teen stood up.

"What? Sending in regular folk to test how bad it is, just to make sure you don't lose your best?" Naruto said, as he was appalled at the idea. While he did take lives and did unsavory things in the name of the Church, he always strives to protect the most amount of lives.

Olga simply sips her tea, "I do what is best for humanity, and fortunately the rayshift is tomorrow for the new recruits. You will also get your servant later on when the-"

"What servant? As in…the allies of the Holy Grail War? I-I thought it wasn't possible without the Grail?" The blonde said making the girl gave a cocky smirk.

"You would be correct, but… there is a way to do so without catalysts." She said before reaching into her pocket and pulled out what appeared a small rainbow crystal that had seven points, almost looking like confectionery candy. "This is a Saint Quartz. Use three of these and you can summon a Servant."

"Okay… how and why a piece of rainbow colored rock candy does that?"

*WAPISH!*

"Ow!"

"Do not interrupt my monologue!" Olga snapped before clearing her throat. "Now where was I? Oh yes, the Saint Quartz, these crystals can indeed summon Servants. However, the chances of what kind of Servant you're summoning are random."

"Huh… so the main problem is if the master can provide them with enough mana?" He asked as the girl shook her head.

"Chaldea does that, any and all masters aren't using their own mana, the servants will take it from this base. We have a system that allows to make sure that it won't cause any weaknesses."

"Huh… so you really are a genius. Go figure." Naruto's scoffed.

That however produces the opposite effect as the young director took her gaze to her window as the snow blur out the sky, "No… I am not, but at least it's sufficient."

"Well, I guess I can get situated here?" Naruto asked standing up, "I hope our relationship lasts until the danger past." He proudly said giving his hand as Olga took it, but something was surprising… her hand was far too skinny for someone like her. "Ahh… out of curiosity, are you ill?"

"Of course not! I'm fine as I can be!"

"Okay, no need to yell!" He stepped back as the priest walked away, "I should go…" Running away, the blonde shook his head, "Women are insane…"

LINE BREAK

Naruto walked down the hallway for what seems like an hour to see Ritsuka who was now in the casual Chaldea uniform talking to a lavender haired girl, "Ritsuka!" he called earning the attention of the girls. "Everything done?" Before she could answer he looked at the lavender girl more closely, she had short hair almost cut in a bob-style. She wore black glasses, over her amethyst colored eyes. She wore a grey jacket and black dress that had red tie on it, looking down to see black leggings and brown shoes. She was almost Naruto's height save for a few inches below him.

Naruto had to admit this girl was very attractive...

"Yeah… sort of." Yukiko sighed as a small white dog...at least he thought it was a dog appeared and sat on Yukiko's lap. It noticed Naruto before it yipped and jumped off. "Ohh...when Fou-chan just started to like me…"

"What do you mean, sort of?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda feel out of it and Mashu-san helped me get my head back in order." The orange haired girl sheepishly smiles, "And… let me know what's happen…"

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asked as he hopes she wasn't to shock from the news.

"Fine… just… coping…" She said with a weak smile.

Turning his head to the lavender girl, Naruto bowed to her, "Thank you for helping Ritsuka, she is just learning about our side of the world. Mashu right? Naruto Uzumaki-Kotomine, priest in my local town and also part of Executioners."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, senpai," Mashu bowed.

"Senpai?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Oh Mashu-chan works here, even though it's been what two years?" Ritsuka informed Naruto before passing him her water bottle to let him drink it.

"I see." Naruto nodded, patting her head he chuckled. "I guess you're the senpai here…" He laughed before removing his hand.

"No! I mean no. Even though I am apart of the staff, everyone else is better on the whole situation." She said as Naruto gave a curious look. "I mean… that is…"

"No offense, but why are you here?"

Ritsuka shook her head, as a smile appeared, "Naruto your Kotomine side is showing."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "It is?"

"Yep." Ritsuka giggled.

Mashu looked at the two before giggling herself at the conversation, "You two are quite different from everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at Mashu.

"I believe the light hearted conversation you two are having."

"Ah!" Naruto felt every strain of hair on his body stood up straight as he heard a new voice, turning to the origin that it projected was a long shaggy haired man wearing a green suit, and green top hat. 'That felt like meeting Arc for the first time..:

"Hello there, Naruto-kun."

The blonde quickly collected himself as he turned at the man, gaining a serious look. "Hello, are you apart of this Grand Order project?"

"Yes. I am Dr. Lev. I oversee the operation just like you."

"Odd, I never heard of you before…" Naruto carefully said as the man seem to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh. I suppose Olga didn't give you the memo." Dr. Lev said.

"I heard the people on staff, funny that you're name wasn't up."

"Last minute, you know it goes one mission to hunt down True Ancestors, the other helping save our mankind."

"I see." Naruto frowned. There was something odd about him but he decided to leave it be for now.

"Mashu Kyrielight, we should head to the debriefing on the master mission." The man kindly asks Mashu whom expression was now meek although nodded her answer.

"Of course, doctor." Mashu nodded before bowing to Naruto. "It was nice meeting you Senpai."

"Actually we should go together, Ritsuka is a master and I am an overseer and I should...oversee." The blonde said as Ritsuka stood next to him.

"Oh. Of course, senpai." Mashu nodded.

Walking behind them, Naruto lean to his only friend in the base, "Don't trust Lev, the guy seems too nice."

"What? Why?" Yukiko asked.

"Magus' tend to be secretive and often backstab each other. To be honest I was one of the few who didn't agree with this project, too many variables going wrong." The blonde answer as he saw the upcoming elevator. "Don't give anything away to him."

"O… kay…"

Entering the machine, Lev chuckled. "I wonder why… Mashu has taken a shine to you two."

Naruto blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"…Is it because they are human…?"

"Wha-?" Naruto started before watching the girl shake her head.

"I mean… they show their humanity… they behave like one"

"Well it's not like- WAHHH~!" Naruto turned to see Ritsuka through the glass window to show a large area. "It's like a stadium for those sports!"

"I'm glad you're impressed." Dr. Lev said.

LINE BREAK

"Welcome to the Chaldea Security Organization!" Olga greeted the masters of the room.

"She's so getting off from the power" Naruto chuckled as he, Lev, and Mashu (while the dog return and sat on her head.) were in the back listening to Olga's long-winded lecture. "It's like Rin had a sister with someone more uptight than her."

"I heard that!" Olga shrieked.

Whistling innocently Naruto enjoys Mashu giggling and to a smaller extent Lev's at his antics, before he can say anything...something that made him laugh and anger Olga happen.

"ZZZZzzzz… Naruto… when did you get in my tub hehehehe…" Ritsuka grumbled in her sleep as Olga went to her.

"Oh dear…" Mashu started when Olga took out her bracelet as a screen appear in front of her.

"Number 48, general block… wake up!" The white haired teen demanded as she shook the girl. "Since you're-"

Ritsuka eyes now barely open with a lazy smiled, the girl purse her lips, "Naruto, thanks for waking me… here's a kiss-"

"Wait, don't you dare-! MWAAA!?"

"Bwahaha!" Naruto hold onto Mashu, who blushed from the act and sight in front of her. "Didn't know that you played for the other team Olga!"

Ritsuka broke the kiss before wrapping her arms around the leader. "Sleep with me, Naruto… five more minutes…"

…

…

…

Naruto and Ritsuka were now throw out of the room as Olga had red blush on her face and tears threatening to fall out, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND YOU!" Pointing at Ritsuka. "B-Be glad that you know the Second Magus Killer! You're excluded from the first mission; take that time to reflect on what you did! Hentai~!"

"..." Ritsuka blinked before looking at Naruto with a comically confused look. "What I'd do~!?"

"You kissed me!" Olga shrieked. "You stole my first kiss! How dare you!"

With that said the doors shut closed as Ritsuka stood still…

FOOOP~!

Like a fire in an ice storm, her head turn red and started to produce white vapor! "Bwaaaaa…" she moaned out totally gone from realizing her actions. "My first kiss was a girl and not… Bwaaaaa~"

Shaking his head Naruto saw as Mashu walked to them. "So what now, Mashu-chan?"

"Well since the two of you are grounded. Let's go to your room, due to the sudden arrival of Yukiko-senpai, you have to share your room with her until we make room." The lavender haired female explained as Naruto picked up Yukiko in his arm like carry a block of wood.

"Sure…" he said before placing Ritsuka on the ground. "...You're not scared of me?"

"Of course not. Why should I be, senpai?" Mashu tilted her head confused.

"My title…" he said with a serious tone. "Unless you are like Ritsuka, magical but no lineage in your roots?"

"I have heard rumors, but I don't think you are scary. Rather you… are-"

DING~!

"Pancakes!" Ritsuka shouted as the elevator stopped.

"Shut up, you're drunk!" Naruto said comically before hitting her with a chop to the head.

"Itaiii~!" She shouted with comically tears appear as she rubbed her head. "What I do?"

Mashu smiled softly before walking ahead making the two teens follows her. "If you don't mind me asking how did you two become friends?"

The blonde shrugged as they walked down the base. "Not much, I met when we were kids. She got separated from her brother in a festival and I found her."

"And he made me smile… I forgotten my fears and enjoyed until the fireworks." The Orange haired woman said softly with a sweet smile on her face. "I… loved that day…"

"It wasn't much, but she found me in the Church that I work, and here we are ten years later." Naruto chuckled as he stopped and saw the blizzard from a large window. "Kinda dims the happy mood huh?" He said as Mashu looked at the sky longingly.

"Even though we're so high up, we can't see the blue sky." Mashu stated as Ritsuka frown at that fact.

She touched the glass shivering at the cold feeling despite the heat was on to make it feel room temperature. "Sad…" she voiced out. "We take things for granted and we don't notice until it's gone."

"Yukiko-senpai." Mashu said.

"Whoops didn't mean to sound like that." She said as the orange girl watched Mashu's intense stare.

XXXXX

"Thanks again Mashu," Naruto gave his gratitude to the girl. "You are one reliable kohai."

"You're welcome, senpai."

"Are you going to join in the mission tomorrow?" Ritsuka asked as Mash nodded.

"Yes, which is why I have to leave. Director Olga is going to give some words to me." She said with a sad frown, looking at them a bit more, she left quickly… until Ritsuka took a step forward.

"Mashu!"

"Huh?" The girl stopped as the orangette smiled at her.

"If you need help, just ask! We'll come running!"

"Thank you senpai."

"I think she likes us…" Ritsuka smiled victoriously. "Yosh, let's get some rest!"

"Yare, yare," Naruto sighed. "Didn't we got kick out because of sleeping?"

"Yeah and-" The girl started but quickly shut her mouth when see saw something that startled her.

The room was a rather futuristic chrome color as a man was sitting on the only bed eating a slice of strawberry shortcake with a laptop showing an anime. Naruto carefully looked at the man, he had orange long, fluffy hair. He wore a white medical jacket unlike the other staff members and a green Chaldea shirt as well. His skin was white and had greenish yellow eyes, around his neck is his ID card. "Hey… may I help you?" The man looked at his laptop not waiting for their answer.

"Uh… this is our room."

"GAHHHHH~! Wait who're you!?" the two teens jumped back from the man's loud demand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Kotomine."

Pointing his fork at them the man gain a look of defiance. "This is my spot to get it away from it all." Looking at the fork he had, and blush at his actions he made a small pout. "It's very private."

"Whoa easy. We're not here to hurt you."

"We were lead here because it's our room." Ritsuka stated as the man head shot up.

"Wait! Your room!?" The man said with a surprised look. "Aw man, the last overseer is here… dammit!"

Naruto watched Ritsuka sighed, as she didn't want to cause problems. "Sorry mister…?"

"Oh it's Romani Archaman, the head of the medical division." The man chuckled as Ritsuka now looking at the information,

"Wait, oh man, we didn't mean to disturb you sir!" The girl begged as the man waved it off.

"It's no big deal, the director usually hate when I have my breaks. Watching anime makes her get angry at my laidback lifestyle." The man chuckled. "So aren't two supposed to be in the briefing?"

"We got kicked out…" Yukiko cried anime tears.

"No, you got kicked out." Naruto chuckled. "It was so funny when Yukiko kissed-"

"Naruto!" Yukiko stammered, blushing heavily.

"Olga…"

"...BWAHAHAHA!" The doctor fell to the ground as he rolled back and forth. "Oh please tell me you got it on camera, that's like gold right there!" Finally having enough of his laughing, the man went to the coffee machine to pour three cups for the new members. "Well welcome to the club, we got nothing to do but just hang out!"

"Glad to see you're a half-full kinda guy." Naruto chuckled as Ritsuka made a sour face after drinking her coffee without any creamer or sugar. "I mean a little realistic can do wonder...I mean look Ritsuka."

"Mou~ Naruto!" Yukiko pouted. "Why do you have to be so mean to me~?"

XXXXX

"So that's the layout of the base, being six thousand meters above sea-level and in the mountains." The doctor finished his small lecture of the base as Ritsuka and Naruto listen intently while drinking more coffee.

"I see." Naruto nodded, looking out the window. "It's a long way down, that's for sure."

"I have one question though, I understand that the base was made rather quickly, but it seems it was made in advance. Olga couldn't possibly made this before getting the ok from the United Nations." The orange haired girl asked making Naruto surprised at her logic and Roman just smiled at her intelligence. "So… how was this made?"

Placing his cup to the side the doctor looked with a heavy look, "That was the late First Director, Olga's father. He died shortly after the base was done, which was a few years ago. This was all his doing..."

"Her father?" Yukiko said.

"Ohh right…" Naruto said. "I went to the Clock Tower to tell that old man about Arc, and saw her… she look really depressed."

"Yeah, Olga became the head of her family and-" Roman stopped as his bracelet ranged. "Hold on." Quickly telling the teens, the man tapped the device to see Lev's photo. "Yes?"

"Change of plans, we're doing the mission now." The green suited man's voiced echoed as the three seem surprised at this, but Roman looked a bit worried. "I feel better if you were here."

"Okay, so is it A team or B team?" Romani asked hoping the former was the trouble as he didn't really trust those new members out of the whole Master staff.

"B. Team A is ready, B appears to be having modulations issues, since some of them are still getting used to this." The man explained. "Look just come, I rather not have Olga yell at me like she does you."

"Aww… dude! Hurtful!" The man complained. "Alright, I'm near the med area. So I'll be there around 2 minutes."

"Don't be late…"

Naruto eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor. "Where is Olga?"

"Huh? Oh I guess the floor below the mission control…"

Moving to the door Naruto pointed at his friend. "Stay in that room Yukiko-chan."

"But I-"

"I mean it." The priest warned his old time friend who sat down with a mad pout.

"Fine, see if I care!" Yukiko huffed.

Leaving the two behind the doctor looked at girl. "Your boyfriend is kinda overprotective isn't he? Ehehe…"

"W-What?!" Yukiko stuttered. "W-We is not like that!"

BOOOOOOM~!

"What the hell was that~?!" Ritsuka screamed as she fell to the ground as the shock from the explosion sent her down.

"I don't know!" Romani said, before he went to the intercom. "Control room! What's going on out there?!"

However the lights turn off as Romani eyes widen, "The hell?! A power outage… oh no… Ritsuka follow me!"

"Naruto! No!" Ritsuka quickly grabbing her bag, she quickly sprinted down with Romani keep pace with her. "Romani, how do I get down with the other masters?!"

"Just follow me, we're going to see if there's any survivors!" he roared, as they dash over a bridge. "Goddammit, when we just got things finally right?" The man growl as he saw the main doors to the control room. Entering it… the two gasped at the result…

"Oh my god…" The girl paled as stone debris and flames filled her eyesight. "NARUTO!?" She screamed out hoping for him to respond.

"Crap, Ritsuka, go back to the room. I have to get the backup generators up!"

"But-"

"The whole place is on fire! You have to go now!"

Leaving her before she can respond the doctor left… but Yukiko took a deep breath and rushed into the burning hell. "Naruto!"

"Over here!"

Smiling at the voice, she moved on to see Naruto sitting down, "Naruto- what happen!?" She screamed rushing to his side, the boy was covered in slight burns and his left arm was covered in blood.

"I don't know. Everything was fine one moment and the next, boom…" Naruto groaned. "This really sucks!" Standing up, he looked around. "I think I blacked out a bit, but were there move survivors?"

"No… I don't see anyone here." Ritsuka shook her head. "Wait, where's Mashu?!"

"Over here…" Naruto said but almost fell, thankfully Ritsuka got his shoulder, "Ritsuka… why didn't you stay in the room?"

Smiling happily despite the situation, the girl walked forward while helping Naruto. "Would you if it was for me?"

"Heh… no… thanks…" He thanked her until he saw Mash pinned under a large piece of debris. "Mash!" He cried out as the two moved faster to reach the girl.

"Was that-?" The pinned down girl started until she saw the two people who arrived at Chaldea. "Don't bother-"

"Ritsuka help me bend my left knee…" Naruto ordered, as the girl nodded not going to question as she did so. The blonde now moved his right leg back, taking a deep breath… "Aku…" Moving his hand back, "Soku" lowering his body slightly he was about to do the technique that he made for killing True Ancestors... "Zan!" Naruto yelled as he jumps ahead and slammed his fist causing the boulder to fly away and hit the wall!

…

…

...

"Holy shit!" Ritsuka said helping Mash sat up, shuddering at the leg's being deformed and splattered with what she assumed was Mashu's own blood. "When can you do that?"

 **Attentions to Chaldea staff… the conditions have changed.**

"What the-" Ritsuka got out. "What now?"

 **SHIVA has been overwritten… humanity next one hundred years… condition is unknown.**

"Cough, oh today is full of wins." Naruto cruelly stated.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Mashu softly said horrified at the facts of this as the bulkheads were shut and cut their only way out.

"What do we do?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"It's my fault… I- Ow!" Mashu squeak out as she felt her head get a chop from Naruto.

"Unless you're the one who cause the explosions don't bother… I would come here again and again…" He said now patted her hair as he sat next to her. "I'll… think of something to get us out…"

Smiling at the suggestion Yukiko dusted the floor before sitting down with Naruto. "Wait and Hope right?"

"Heh, you always did love that book." Naruto chuckled as his hand went to hold Mashu's and Yukiko.

…

…

…

As the air was getting harder to breathe Ritsuka spoke softly as she felt close to fainting, "Ne Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got to ask… why did you join in this world?"

Smiling… Caren… Arc… and his father always ask him why would he go so far for others?

"I guess… I always wanted to be a hero for someone…"

The two girls looked at him with curious looks at his childish dream.

"You… a hero?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto said. "I made a promise to Caren and Shirou, but really...I really want to bring hope to someone. Ritsuka, I promise to take you to festival back home… Mashu? I know we haven't met long, but I know you want to see the sky. So trust me...you're going to see it soon…"

Closing his eyes and barely hearing the voice of the announcement, a single thought was on Naruto's mind. 'Save them… I want to save them…'

LINE BREAK

Opening his eyes to see flames and smoke filled his lungs the blonde stood up, as he felt recovered and... Unharmed?

"How…?"

Before anything could be said from his month he noticed a walking figure heading towards him...however his honed instincts felt undisturbed by the presence. Standing up to see the figure covered up in smoke, standing right in front of him… still shrouded by the smoke as if telling him that the world and fate itself won't allow him to see the person…

"I ask of you… are you my master?"

Naruto nodded, as he didn't care whom this person was, but trusted his old habits of listening to his heart. "I am…"

The smoke cleared revealing a woman of true beauty, something that made realize that she was a servant having an outer worldly aura of confidence and looks. "Then Master, I am-"

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azureking: Ha, not going to give you guys the first servant that easily, I demand Saint Quartz...or at the very least some reviews *wink wink*. But seriously the next chapter will show how Badass Naruto is being Kotomine's son.**_

 _ **To explain some things, Kotomine isn't evil, he is a good man in this series, not because of Naruto. As Bioshock once said 'Constant and Variables',**_

 _ **Another thing is that yes he and Caren are lovers not sex friends. They are truly in love.**_

 _ **Ritsuka Yukiko is the female protagonist of the FGO, and a friend to join with Naruto with these missions meaning more servants and female servants to be with Naruto.**_

 _ **Lastly, some things that happen in Fate series some things are in while others never happen thanks to Kotomine being a good guy. If you all have questions please leave them in the reviews and the next chapter will be answer.**_

 _ ** _ **Also those who can named five servants that Naruto or Ritsuka might have, will get thre answers to any questions. If you know which servant might be with Naruto or Ritsuka will get an addtional answer. EX: Servant (Naruto's), Servant (Ritsuka's)**_**_


	2. Prologue

_**Azure King: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I would've gotten this sooner but I lost my wallet and had had to cancel my cards, be careful with my money since I only have like a few dollar bills for gas until my new card will come. So I was kinda depress at this...sorry to all you guys for this.**_

 _ **Anyway I need to get some stuff of my chest...FOR THE LAST TIME ENOUGH WITH THE PM'S! Naruto's harem and servant list has been decided some will be in and others not. Sorry ok? Please stop annoying me on that XD**_

 _ **Well anyway, I'll send Pm's to the reviewers who got the servants right. Sorry again the wallent situation made me forget this.**_

 _ **Singularity F is going to be done in one shot due toe the First Order being done, so from now on for others its going to be spread out and less words but hopefully more updates.**_

 _ **Chapter Start!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Singularity F**_

 _ **The Beginning of the Grand Order**_

 ** _XXXXX_**

Naruto's eyes widened as the smoke cleared to show the person who was shrouded by it. It was woman, most likely around or older than Naruto.

She looked to be a huntress who wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her lime-green hair in the front of her head while the rest was blonde, is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst those of noble birth.

"Who… are you?" Naruto got out.

"I ask of you, are you my master? And you have answered my question."

"I…" Naruto began before he winced, turning to eye on his right hand, showing that… he had Command Seals? "This is…"

"Master, we must-"

*BOOM!*

Naruto eyes closed but felt no impact as he turn to see, a girl wearing a black leather one piece outfit, holding a heavy shield blocking out hundreds of black-ish red arrows. The green haired woman eyes narrowed at the new arrival but noticed Naruto standing up, "Mashu?"

She turned around giving a small smile before hardening her face, "I'll explain later, for now let me provide cover!"

Naruto nodded as he and his Servant were relying on Mashu block the incoming arrows, Naruto eyes widen at the sheer number of them. But noticed something, "The speed and origin are incredible… but from this angle they're hitting…"

Somewhere from a few hundred yards away, a man with tan skin holding a black metal bow chuckled, "Well, well…" Lifting his free hand up, a golden and steel blade appear and he placed on the bow, slowly corroding it make it ugly and evil like a twisted version of it. "Wait… is that… a?" He squinted his eyes, not trying to see better, rather if it was really… "Who throws a-!?"

BOOOOOM~!

"S-Senpai… did you really threw a bunch of TNT on to a Black Key?" Mashu said she saw a tower explode and relax as the arrows stop raining down on them.

"Yeah, thank god for Sundays…" Naruto chuckled looking around the ground to see large empty patches from the explosive attacks. "Dad, always did say to pack a kick here and there on Church day and boy was he right."

The green haired woman raise an eyebrow, "Your father sounds… unstable…"

"Eh… you get used to it after a few years." Naruto shrugged. "Now c'mon, we need to get out of here and find some place safe."

Mashu nodded as Naruto turned to her… and blushed… ' _Holy Crap, she looks really…_ ' Turn back to get a quick glance, the blonde noticed how while Mashu isn't the most buxom girl, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her black and purple skin tight outfit was fitting for her, especially her body type. He look down to see her black metal skirt and stockings that were also boots in high-heels. "Where's Yukiko?"

Looking down in shame Mashu shook her head, "I don't know. We must have been separated when we Rayshifted here." she said looking to Naruto who frown at her words.

"I see… damn, this is gonna be a pain in the ass…" Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well it could be worse, Yukiko didn't go full on hunter mode."

"Hunter mode?" The two women said as Naruto chuckled.

"She has the worst sweet tooth in all of Japan, she doesn't eat something sweet in like every 3 hours… she hunts down people like a monster." The blonde chuckled missing the green women's wince at the word monster. "Anyway, I… wait… what's your name?" Naruto asked the green haired woman.

"I am Servant Archer." The green-haired woman replied.

"Kay besides scoring one the best servants off the bat… I meant you're real name." The blonde asked as the woman shook her head.

"I am sorry. I cannot reveal to you my true name."

"Right, of course. Because it'll reveal your weakness. Figures…" Naruto's sighed irritably. "Fantastic… I got my work cut out for me this time."

"It shouldn't be a problem, it isn't a really a real Holy Grail War. So its ok…" Mashi tried to make the green haired Archer talk even if it meant she had to use force, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"It's fine, she can tell us if she wants to or not."He said before a woman's scream was heard. "Was that Olga?"

"It sounds like her. It came from this way!" Mashu said pointing at one direction before running off.

"H-Hey! Mashu, wait up!" Naruto called out, but to no avail. "Why me?! Archer, we're going after her!" he said, before running after Mashu.

"Understood, I'll go slow." She said dashing ahead shocking the blonde who quickly followed the woman, making her eyes widen at his speed. "Perhaps not…"

The two quickly caught up to Mashu as they enter a fiery section of the city, "This is weird…" Naruto said offhandedly "How the hell and why the hell, this happened to this city?"

"This is a possible event in the timeline that could have happened, but it seems the Holy Grail appears to be tainted once again." Mashu stated as they continued moving onwards.

"Figures that would be the case." Naruto said. "Alright, we'll figure out all of this once we find Olga and know that she's safe. She can't be too far."

"I-" Archer was about to say something before dozens of skeletons were running down in front of them, "Have believe we found our targets?" The green haired woman got out. "What _are_ those? Golems of some sort shaped like skeletons?"

"KYAAA!"

"Forget it, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he turned to find the person who screamed.

"Somebody help me! Oh, Levi, where are you when I needed you the most?!"

"Director Olga!" Mashu called out rushing towards her.

The white haired girl glared at the walking excuse of necromancers familiars, pointing an index finger at them, shooting out a black bullet made from her prana at the creatures killing one as it turn to ash. Smiling at her little...oh no...the rest seem to be pissed off at the girl wasting one them. Rushing all at her, she could only continue to send more Grandr's at them only to soon give up knowing that their sheer numbers were impossible to stop by herself.

"Huh?" Olga looked towards the Shielder and gasped. "Mashu?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mashu yelled as she bashed her shield against three skeletons that crumbled away instantly.

"Archer keep them away from Olga!"

The girl in question turned back to see Naruto and a woman she have never seen jumping from above with the woman at Olga's side now wielding a bow, while Naruto took out a single Black Key to behead a few skeletons! Olga was going to say something until a loud whizzing sound from an arrow stop her voice, as the Servant quickly shot down more undead warriors without batting an eyelash.

"A Servant?" Olga got out.

"Hey Olga!" Naruto called out as he approached her. "You okay?"

"What's going on? Why does the Overseer have a Servant?!" Olga ordered Mashu who arrived to their little circle.

The girl nodded respectfully as she placed the bottom of her shield to the ground, "It's Singularity F. Fuyuki, 2004. It may be hard to believe but… I…"

"A Demi-Servant right?" Olga rudely cut off the girl's explanation. "I can tell by just looking at you! The more important answer is… why now? Why are you able to access it now of all times?!"

Looking down as if being ashamed, Mashu shook her head. "Another Servant somehow managed to save my life. In exchange of fixing the Singularity, the spirit have granted the ability to use his spirit and Noble Phantasm."

"Wait what? Like a possessing?" Naruto asked as he never really heard of a Demi-Servant. "So is he or she still in your head or something?"

Mashu and Olga became silent, however it was short lived as Olga turned to him, "And as for you! How did you gain Command Seals and summoning a Servant? I don't remembering checking if you had the potential of being a master."

Naruto pointed at the the green clad woman as he spoke, "Don't know about her… or me… luck of the draw I guess?"

"There is no such thing as "luck of the draw"! You are an Overseer not a Master!" Olga shrieked. "Of all the bad luck I've had today, it just had to be this!"

"Wow… I feel sad now…" Naruto chuckled ignoring the girl's insults.

"How can you find amusement in all of this?!"

Before he can retort Archer had an arrow already draw… and aimed it at the white haired girl. Naruto placed a hand on the weapon to lower it, "Easy girl…"

*Beep, beep, beep!*

Naruto looked at his raised arm to see his bracelet lit up, "Oh right, I forgot I took this off a dead staff member…" "Activating it he saw holographic image of Roman.

" _Oh finally, I swear timeline's have the worst signals to find."_

"Romani! What is going on over there?!" Olga demanded.

"Gyaaah! D-Director Olga!" Romani panicked.

"Answer the question you lazy bum! Why is the head of the medical section sitting my chair!?" She yelled as Naruto chuckled turning to Mashu.

"Looks someone doesn't like sharing." He said as Mashu smile at that while the archer shook her shoulders preventing any laughter to leave her mouth.

"Where's Lev?!"

The doctor looked downwards unable to speak for a second, "Lev… was in the middle of the explosion. I don't have to tell you that the chances of surviving are slim to none… I'm sorry..."

"No… that can't be…" Olga said horrified falling to her knees.

Naruto looking at the girl allowed his profession to take action, "Roman, continue with the reason. Why are you in the chain of command?"

"Long story short? No one else here outranks me at the moment…"

"Holy shit…" Naruto said outloud at the mention of many people dying. "Like… seriously?"

"I'm afraid so. We only have about 80% of the facility up and running and that's only from the backup generators."

"Anything else to report? Hopefully good news? The other Masters? Team A? Yukiko?" He listed out as the man sighed.

"The Civilian Masters, along with Team A, are in critical condition, and as far as I can tell Ritsuka-san's still alive." He said as Olga stood up, "At this rate…"

"Don't you finish that thought!"

"But I'm just saying that-"

"Shut… up!" Olga said, and Romani meekly shrank.

"C'mon Olga, go easy on the guy." Naruto said. "He's doing all he can on his end, and we should too."

"Transfer them to the cryopreservation chambers! Our top priority is to save their lives! Get the remaining staff to help, we need to save their lives!"

"Did you not listen to what I just said…" Naruto deadpanned.

Roman blinked comically before nodding, "Yes ma'am!"

Naruto looked to see Olga who was unmoving, "I don't care… as long as we can save their lives… it's all justified." Placing a hand on her chin, she continued, "I can't bear the burden of fourty-seven lives to on my back."

XXXXX

Naruto was smiling as he had Fou (who was apparently with Mashu for who knows how long), playing with him.

"You're in charge for now…" Olga stated as the hologram was ended, turning the group she spoke, "Alright, we are task to solve this Singularity. First thing's first… your name," She said as the Archer glared back at the woman.

"I'm Servant Archer." She said.

"I know that much! I meant your true name!"

"I don't have to answer to you child." She said standing up and standing beside Naruto, "My Master has at least given the kindness of letting me keep it a secret."

"Is this true?" The woman glared at the boy who shrugged.

"Hey, my dad told me that Servants tend to stab you back if you push them too far." Naruto said before smiling at the Archer. "Sides… I trust her…"

"Hmph…" Olga scoffed.

"Hmph…" The green clad woman copied the motion.

"I can image the old man in the tower laughing his ass off, and the paper work for this shit is going to be high…" Naruto sighed, "I wonder if dad knew this would happen…?"

"Well enough about that, we need to find the source of this Singularity and deal with it." Olga said.

"Easier said tha-" Naruto eyes widen as he felt the ground trembled and grab Olga in a princess hold, "Girls run!" The two servants of Naruto nodded keeping pace with him as they ran towards their safety. "Something is following us."

"What are you doing?! Put me down you brute! I am your leader, and I will not stand- EEP~! D-Did you just slap my-?!" Olga blushed as she continue to throw a temper tantrum at her worker manhandling her like this!

"Shut up, seriously it's like Caren and Rin had sex and you're the byproduct of it. A lovely white haired tsundere… goddamn my love for white haired girls." He deadpanned as the his Archer sweatdropped and Mashu blushed at the implications from his words.

"W-What?!" Olga shrieked.

"Look, will you just shut up and let me run?!" Naruto snapped, "Wait… oh crap we're in the river down the street!"

"Why is that a bad-"

"That." Naruto pointed at the dozens of chains around the area, "Best place to pin someone down." Putting the girl down and thankfully being spared a beat down, he look at the chains, "What kind of person uses chains as-"

"Don't!" Olga yelled as Naruto step back and saw the chains reaching towards him.

"Whoa, bomb!" Naruto quickly said as he threw a sphere the size of a orange at it, enjoying the black smoke from the explosion… before coughing. "Oh god that smells bad, like some burned hair!"

"That's rather rude, don't be so mean. After all I let my meal escape, an unknown master and an unknown servant."

Naruto and the rest turn to see a purple sparkles form a woman in front of them, she was a tall… very tall woman with long light purple hair. Wearing a black robe which work well with her ashen skin. She hold a odd hook-like lance in her hands, licking her lips, she stare at Naruto. "I can tell this one is more than a meal."

"Senpai, please get back." Mashu said, getting in front of Naruto while placing her shield in front of her.

However Archer just smiled at the new enemy, "Hello Medusa…"

"Wait, what?" Olga gasped.

"Hmph… well, if it isn't Atalanta." Medusa scoffed.

"I see you're holding the man's spear that was use to take off your head." The Archer deduced as Medusa eyes turned red with anger. "Tis the truth, why are you enraged?"

"At least you stop crying about the children…" Medusa said getting into the same level as them.

"Gh…!" Atalanta gritted her teeth.

"Wait, Atalanta?" Olga asked. "As in Atalanta, one of the very few women who joined Jason and the Argonauts?"

"I don't think this is the best time to ask." Naruto said as Medusa moved to a stone statue that similar to Shinji and wrap her hand around its head. "I think they're having a dick measuring contest…"

"Oh well… crybaby asides… you all enter my hunting grounds." With a swift fluid motion she ripped out the head as blood spurted out like a fountain, "At least I would be well fed…"

"Okay… so we're fighting…" Naruto said taking three Black Keys between the gaps of his fingers. "So what do you think of our chances?"

Olga eyes shifted to Naruto as she had her right index finger pointed at Medusa ready to send out a Gandr at her. "Slim, but possible."

"So a girl who can lift a shield heavier than Tohsaka's ego, a well known Greek heroine, two experienced Mages which one who had killed Two True Ancestors… is slim… wow… you are a bag of sunshine." He deadpanned.

"Just kill her!" Olga shouted before firing said Gandr at Medusa.

"Idiot!" Naruto said swing an arm at Olga who eyes widen, but the blades stop at the last moment blocking a hook spear. "She was after the weakest of us!"

"Hoo, despite being a human… you really are talented." The woman said as she took a step back, "I wouldn't you turn to stone… I'll take my time with you and enjoy how powerful you are. For making me feel like this, here's some advice. This lance is the Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe. If you were to get hit by this powerful weapon, not even the Greek Gods or anything else can save you."

"Lovely…" Naruto deadpanned, before he charged in using his three Black Keys to try and slash Medusa.

"Nice try!"

"...le." Naruto suddenly shifted to his side, an arrow flying from his previous spot.

The woman gasped blocking the attack, but once again lost her breath. This time because Mashu slamming her fist into her stomach. "Gah!" She spat out before being flung into the air. Flipping in the air, recovering from the blow she laughed, "Fufu, I had to admit, for ragtag of allies. I might have to let down my hair to really fight." She said removing her hood, letting her hair fly in the shape of snakes...then into chains.

"Oh shit…" Naruto muttered. "Scatter!" He shouted as the chains shot out towards them, causing them to move out of the way.

"Let's see how well you dance!" Medusa laughed as she whipped her chains all around.

"Crap!" Naruto said as the four were caged close together, "Archer any space for trick shots?"

"No… also…" She said pointing the bow on the floor… outside from the chain cage. "She has unarmed me."

"Mashu?"

"I can't move with this tiny amount of space… sorry senpai."

"Crap…" Naruto gritted. "Olga, you're my last hope for this one."

"I doubt a simple curse can do anything but piss her off…"

"Well some help _you_ are!" Naruto snapped.

"Screw you Kotomine!" Olga yelled out.

"No thanks."

" _Ha… I can see why the young lass wants to see you idiots._ " A male voice said shocking the living servants and masters. " _I mean the kid is laughing at death, the little girl's are still at least are holding the ground._ "

"Who is-?" Medusa started and quickly move her head to the empty space to see

A blue beam of light appeared behind the group, showing a man wearing a blue robe holding a wooden staff. But next to him was someone Naruto knew instantly, she was alive and smiling as she wave to her friends, "Naruto! Look, I have a bodyguard!"

Naruto smiled as Ritsuka was about to move to them until the man in blue gently pull her back. "No, missy. Besides we got a person to beat down first." He chuckled taking off his own hood to show a handsome face. He had blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

"Eh~?! But you're my bodyguard!" Ritsuka whined.

"For now brat." He smirked before looking at the Lance wielding woman, "Anyway, I got a bone to pick with you."

"Ha, why side with them?"

The man gave an annoyed look at her, as if asking him a question that was obvious for everyone. "Eh? Cause it's better than siding with you." Looking at Ritsuka he smiled, "Permission to engage?"

She nodded, "Save my friends!" She said the man dashed forward using his staff as it was a lance, Medusa barely had enough time before noticing that her chains were on fire.

"Friends saved, lass. Now watch this." He said, before waving his staff and runes appeared in thin air, "Sowilo!" He shouted before streams of fire burst out from the runes, aimed at Medusa.

"Tch!" The woman quickly spun her lance to cast away the flames. "Bastard!"

Naruto walked up to the man reading some more Black Keys but looked at him, "Normally blue hair guys tend to be on my warning list. But you saved my friend, so if you got any tips on beating her will be great to know."

The man sighed with a tired smile, "Honestly? A Saber tends to make quick of them, but try to get in close for her to not hit you with her lance. And sides, she's a cute girl I would-" The man stopped when Naruto elbowed his stomach, enough to take his breathe but not too much to hurt him. "Ehehe, sorry if I tried to take your girl!"

"She's not my girl." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, you're such a meanie~!" Ritsuka cried anime tears.

The blonde and blue haired man suddenly dodge chain trying to ensnare them, as the young male threw his blades and the man dodging, "Tch, this is why I hate being a Caster! It would be so much easier if I were a Lancer! With Gae Bolg, I could-"

"Huh?" Olga got out, "Wait, you're Ireland's Child of Light!"

"NOT NOW!" Naruto comically yelled doing a handstand to spread his legs when some chains almost grab them. And push up to get into the air as he saw Medusa about to-

"Senpai!"

The woman gasped when the shield user parried her attack, she was about to try again-

BANG~!

"Gah!"

Naruto smiled as the woman coughed out blood as his handgun shot her stomach.

"Well whaddya know? You're not so strong as I thought you were." He smirked smugly.

"Die!"

"Ojou-chan!" The man yelled throwing his staff as Mashu ducked and Naruto grabbed it to smack Medusa's hand to make her drop her weapon. "Ha, remember this, even if servants are crazy strong having too many enemies can still get you killed!" he informed before drawing a orange 'F' rune in the air as flames came from it and blasting the woman head on!

As they died out, she was covered in burns and most her clothing was turn into ash… but she glared before resummoning her spear.

"Not yet…"

"Forgive me!" Naruto roared as he rushed forward and stab his hand into her chest!

"W-Wha…" Medusa got out.

"Sorry… I don't like killing women, but I got no choice…"

"You… bastard…"

"...Burst…" He said softly as the woman eyes widened and stopped moving… as her entire top body was blown up, scattering blood everywhere! The boy sadly looked down as the woman remaining body was now vanishing. "Sorry… again…" He mumbled.

"Well… that boyo could make a pretty good servant if he wanted to…" The blue haired man said as Olga and Ritsuka came their side. "Yo!"

"Well… now that that's over with," Olga said, turning to the blue-haired man, "You owe us an explanation, Cu Chulainn!"

"Whose that?" The orange haired girl said with a confused look.

"Ireland's most famous hero, a man who was able to be trained by one of the most powerful goddess and carried the Demonic Spear." Mashu said walking up to her new friend. "But… he's now…"

"A Caster…" The man grumbled, "Sometimes I hate shishou for teaching me Runes. Otherwise I would be either by my Lancer or Berserker selves, at least then I got my spear." He flex his arms as if getting some bad muscles to move. "Ugh, but I can still take down those servants if I can do it with a few smart ideas."

"If you're dangerous with a staff and some quick runes… I hate to be the end of your lance…" Naruto smirked as the man chuckled at his compliment. "Can you explain what has happened in this area?"

The man nodded before tiliting his head to the bridge, "We better move, Berserker is still on the loose, and he doesn't go near the water. So let's meet over there."

"Alright, don't keep us waiting,"

LINE BREAK

Romani, via hologram, appeared as he nodded, "So that means you were the original servants during the Holy Grail War and survived?"

"I didn't lose if that's what you're asking." Caster glared at the man who coward slightly. Taking a moment to cool his head, the man resumed, "Somewhere along the way, before we could actually get the first fight to even start, something switched our Holy Grail with something else."

"Most likely a corrupted one." Olga said, crossing her arms. "It would explain why the other Servants are not like you that's not tainted."

"Whatever it was… in a single night nearly the sky and every human was dead." He stated to the direction of where Medusa's location was at, "Others who didn't die, were food to some servants."

Ritsuka paled at the thought of not meeting her Servant and becoming dead if he didn't save her…

"Saber soon started the war again, enjoying the new bloody battle. Like a fish finally getting back to water. Soon and easily defeat all servants save for me."

"So who do we have left?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you took out Lancer and I already mentioned Berserker, Saber is still the leader of the evil servants." Cu Chulainn. "Leaving Berserker alone will be best since he won't attack us...hopefully."

"Along the way before meeting with you guys, we saw Archer still around and was shooting something." Ritsuka stated, "Before meeting up we took down Assassin and Rider."

Olga cupped her chin with a thoughtful look, "With Caster at our side…"

"Leave those two, Archer and Saber." Atalanta stated finally speaking since the last battle. "I can take on Saber, Archers are their weakness."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Master. I have confidence." Atalanta nodded firmly.

"We have to take those two down. This is the highest chance to settling Singularity F too." Looking at the Child of Light, Olga spoke, "You know where they are?"

"Yu~p" he said popping the P in the word, though it sound less happy than he wanted it to be. Pointing the mountains, "Should be there, Archer is mine." He told them without looking back, "We gotta settle something between us."

"And you're fine with helping strangers?" The director of Chaldea asked, "Even if it means losing your wish?"

He look back with a lazy smirk, "Oh yeah…"

LINE BREAK

The group were now moving along the path of a highway as Caster spoke once more, "To be honest, I really don't have a wish. Just fighting and meeting strong foes is fine with me. I really don't get involved with things outside my time period."

"So why help me?" Ritsuka said as Naruto helped her crawl up a bolder.

"While you were easy on the eyes." He joked ignoring Naruto's glare at him.

"Watch it." Naruto growled.

"Are you sure the Ojou-chan isn't your girl?" Cu Chulainn teased.

"You sure, you're not really a woman in drag mullet-head?" Naruto spoke back as the man laughed out loud.

"I like ya boyo!" Cu Chulainn laughed. "You have a sense of humor."

Ritsuka smiled looking at her hand, "Caster… would you like to join me after this over?"

The man looked at her before shaking his head, "Maybe if I was a Lancer, but for now no. Until we win, we can't be too optimistic."

"Sure." She smiled as Olga scoffed.

"Why must you act so happy?"

"Why not?" Ritsuka huffed, puffing her cheeks.

"This is a serious mission, we could die."

"I know…" She chirped walking more slowly so naruto and his servants wouldn't hear them. "But I trust Naruto… he will protect us."

Olga looked forward as Caster and Naruto were bantering as Atalanta was scouting the area a few yards ahead, and Mashu between the girls and guys. "I can understand… he is a strong ally to have but to believe-"

"I love him." Ritsuka simply said with her eye closed and making a sweet sincere smile.

"W-What?" Olga said.

"I said I love him." Ritsuka said. "Ever since we were kids, the moment I met him… there was something that made me fall for him."

"W-Why tell me?"

"Easy, that's because to show I believe in him." She explained with a wink, "And also that if you like him, that you like him to know that I'm also gunning for his heart."

"W-W-WHA-!? Don't be ridiculous! Me falling for him?! Preposterous!"

"Your attitude say otherwise~" Ritsuka stuck her tongue out playfully.

As this happen, Naruto and Caster jumped to over some debris, "I have a question." The blue robed man suddenly said, reaching for Olga as Naruto help Ritsuka up gently. When the white haired girl took his hand,he lifted her up with ease. Surprising him at her weight, "Oi, oi, did you were you bedridden for years? Ojou-chan is more heavy than you and its like comparing a pebble to a boulder-ITAI!"

The orange haired girl had a white wide eye comical look as she bashed Caster's head with his own wooden staff, "TEME! I ENJOY SWEETS!"

"Gah…" The man slowly shook off the hit as he nodded, "Noted master… noted… but it's really is unusally…"

*BONK!*

"Itai!"

"Never ask a lady about her weight!" Ritsuka shrieked.

"I'm not talking about you." Cu Chulainn sighed, before looking at Olga more closely. "You don't have the potential to be a Master?"

Olga made her hands into fist before pushing the man, "What of it!?"

The man made Naruto pleasently surprised as he didn't look angry or consending. "My teacher is a first rate mage, I can tell from looks alone, you are also one. But no potenital for being a master?" Placing a hand on his hip to make a smirk, "Is it a curse?"

"What point does it make?"

"To top it off, you got a hell of stubborn streak like my last master." He chuckled fondly. "It's cute to see that."

"What did you say?!"

Naruto chuckled at the scene before noticing Mashu looking sad at the ground,moving towards her the blonde pat her head. "You alright Mashu-san?" He asked kindly. "You need to rest and let me and Atalanta do the work?"

"No!" She said making everyone look at her but she didn't care. "I'm fine… its just…"

Olga however instantly knew her plight, "You still can't acess it?

"No…" Mashu shook her head. "I can't access my Noble Phantasm. It's so strange… I thought I could after that Servant fused with me, but…"

"Noble...Phantasm?" Ritsuka asked before looking at Naruto. "What's that?"

"Actually I don't know either. Dad never told me much about the wars and the documents I had didn't really explain it much as well."

"A Noble Phantasm is a Servant's ultimate attack, or a concept of what made that Servant a Heroic Spirit in the first place." Olga said. "For example, King Arthur's would be Excalibur, Heracles with his Twelve Labors, or for Cu Chulainn in his case if he were a Lancer would be his Gae Bolg."

"So what is it in your current form?" Ritsuka said as Cu look embarrased.

"I use my runes to make a golem made out of thin branches, capture the enemy and burn it-"

"Holy crap! You can spawn BURNING~ MA~N~!?" Naruto said with a wide goofy smile.

"Uh…" Cu Chulainn said, totally weirded out.

"Pfft. Burning Man is what American's do when they have fun… and get high." She chuckled.

"Ah, well… in that case, no."

"Well that's boring." Naruto deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"You think I wanted to be a Caster, boyo?!" Cu Chulainn snapped comically.

"Wait… so Mashu can do that?"

"She could… if she knew the name. Without the name of heroic spirit she has, she can't even access the power. Let alone the true form of her body like this." Olga said with a dark look. "I hate it."

"I-I'm sorry." Mashu said as Olga took a step back, making Naruto eyes narrow… was she afraid of Mashu?

"It's fine, I'm just angry at the situation." She said as Mashu seem a little better from those words. "Some of the blame should be at Naruto too." She said with a small smirk.

"What?! Why me?! What the hell did _I_ do?!"

"A real master could analyze what Servant he has, meaning you're still to low powered to help Mashu!" She said pulling his cheek hard!

"Oh HELL no, lady!" Naruto said, pinching her cheek. "I'm just as competent like everyone else, unlike you who's NOT a Master!"

SLAP!

"Whoa…" Caster eyes widened at the heavy hit from the lady that echoed the quiet land. "I could feel that." Atalanta instantly came running, drawing her arrow to aim at Olga once more. "No… let them work it out." He advised the green dressed woman. She didn;t reeally say anything, but slowly withdrew her bow but still had the arrow ready.

"Don't forget Kotomine, I am the leader of this order." She growled as Ritsuka was this close to punching the woman.

"Well as you are now, you're not a competent one…" Naruto frowned.

"I had to do many things to keep this project ready, just because I'm not a Master doesn't mean you can say such things so… so casually!"

"Alright, but let me tell you something. Dad told me that there was a Servant that he met, an idiot but a kind King. He lead people not through titles or fear, but respect." He started as the girl didn't seem to care. "So his army always believed him, because they trusted him… don't get so angry at your shortcomings at others." He said looking at the sky, "It's getting calm… we're eating here before we go on. Cu, Atalanta, can you two scout the area and set up traps?"

"Yes, Master." Atalanta bowed, before moving out.

"Sure, make sure you make more for us though." The man said before leaving in blue motes.

"What are we setting up camp for?" Ritsuka asked.

"Better to catch our breath and eat something, I know our forms aren't really here. But let me tell you getting a little rest can do wonders for your mindset." He explained as the girl nodded. "Mashu, don't suppose you have any food supplies?" But quickly got no real good response from them. "Ah...well I keep a few military rations on me." Naruto pass three boxes to the girls. "Fill up." He order as Atalanta return.

"Master, I have found a nice base to relax. It is a white building with lots of space." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Must be my school."

"...Ritsuka… do you still have those Saint Quartz?" Olga asked suddenly as the rest look at her. "I know they must gave you some before the mission."

"I do… why?"

Olga turn to her with a smirk, "Might as well have two weak masters to increase our chances of surviving." She said as Ritsuka eyes widen with hope.

"Really?! I can summon my own Servant?!" Ritsuka asked excitedly, hopping up and down hyperly. "I'm glad you were my first kiss!"

Atalanta looked at her master with wide eyes, "Does your time… allow such… tendencies?"

"Uh… well… things have changed over the years…"

Looking at the white haired girl chasing the orange haired one… he sighed… "And still working out."

"I… see…"

"What is it?" Naruto looked at his Servant. "Surprised to know that girls can kiss each other?"

"Tis an act, even with a male that I abhor." She stated like a machine. "My lady Artemis demands me to be a Virgin."

"Ah, that explains it." Naruto chuckled patting her head.

"M-Master, please… do not be so… casual about it. This is a very delicate matter."

"I know… you see her as your mom. When your dad abandoned-" He stopped noticing her sad hollow eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Tis fine… head North for the building." She said vanishing as she left in golden motes similar to Caster.

"Ouch… struck out eh Master?" Caster chuckled appearing behind the male master.

"Well excuse _me_ for not knowing how a woman's heart works…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Though I can understand her, sometimes parents can make or break someone. Though boyo, I have a favor to ask." The blue haired man looked at Naruto seriously.

"Hah?"

"When we get to the enemies line of attack… let me go at Archer, no support."

"Eh?! You're going against Archer alone?! Why?!"

"Oi easy on the tone!" The man looked back to the girls who didn't noticed the uproar and sighed in relief that the others didn't hear the boy. "I wanna bash the bastard's face with my hands. We fought twice. Once in this city in another time, and once in the bottom of the sea."

"Let me guess, you lost both battles. And third time's the charm for ya." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well as a man for loves to fight like my uncle… it was a good fight. Kid, let me tell ya, there's only two things to do for fun… sleep with women or fight. I'm the latter." the man chuckled at his crudeness. "Really… that Archer isn't the same I respected… figured someone who fought him should wake him up."

"I see." Naruto looked down, thinking about it. "Well if you think about it, it lets us deal with the boss right away without having to go through Archer first."

"There? You see? Everybody wins." Cu Chulainn smirked.

"Dad would call me a wimp for doing this, us Kotomine men tend to finish missions with our… the hell is wrong with you?" the boy asked as the mage looked rather spooked.

"K-Kotomine… that name… you wouldn't happen to know… Kirei Kotomine, do you?"

"Uh… actually, he's… my father."

"...Well been nice living." He simply said before vanishing.

"O-Oi, Cu Chulainn! Get back here!" Naruto shouted, but to no avail. "Crap… the hell just happened?"

"Senpai!" Mashu went towards Naruto, "We're waiting for you to come to the school."

"H-Huh?" Naruto looked to the Shielder. "Oh, okay, yeah I'll be there in a moment."

"Hm? What's wrong, Senpai?" Mashu asked, tilting her head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Cu Chulainn was just telling me some last minute strategy before he had to take off." He waved it off.

LINE BREAK

"Okay...so put them here." Olga said as she finished making the standard summoning circle. "Normally it would be better to use a catalyst for a more powerful servant like Atalanta. But we don't have that kind of luxury. Most if not all the catalysts have been destroyed, so we'll have to make due with this."

"So what happens?" Ritsuka said as she placed the rainbow colored stones into the circle. "I use virgin blood to make a seal?"

"Normally, you would, but the energy contained within the Saint Quartz shall prove sufficient enough." Olga said. "Now then, do you remember the summoning chant?"

"...Would you be surprised if I said no…?"

"Of course you wouldn't." Olga sighed irritably.

"Where's Naruto?" The normal girl said trying to find her friend.

"He is with Mashu… so repeat after me and try to be serious…"

LINE BREAK

Atalanta and Naruto were glaring into the horizon… "I… think I can see it." The woman said suddenly. "So Left?"

"No right."

"Oh Right, then left?"

"No left again."

"Oh, I see it!"

"Yes, that church is where I lived!" Naruto said passing a girl a candy bar. "Here's your prize."

"Cho… co… late?"

"What? Never had this back when you were alive?" Naruto asked.

"We… had some sweets back then, but… nothing like that before." Atalanta said.

"Well eat up, last one on me and better make sure you enjoy something sweet." Naruto chuckled as the woman tried to eat the wrapper.

"I can't… open it…" Atalatant gritted.

Taking it and opening it, the blonde chuckled, "It's not like eating animals, it's a package."

Atalanta pouted at that, before taking the chocolate and biting it. Her eyes widened at the taste. "This flavor…"

"Sweet isn't it?" Naruto grinned.

"Too much…" She blached at the taste, before smacking her lips. "But indeed delicious."

"Huh… should've gone with dark chocolate then." Naruto mused.

"Master… do you love children?" The woman asked suddenly asked gazing towards the sight of the flaming city.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"I can tell you are a noble man, but you must know… if you ever harm-"

"Don't worry, I am part of the church as the God that me and… and possibly Caren's mom worship. I would kill myself to save a kid. Besides I am a man of the cloth I gotta follow some of the rules." Naruto said with a frown. "I had no one when I was kid before my old man took me in...so...I know how you feel...sorry about that earlier."

"I see… it's fine."

"Besides, my childhood wasn't exactly easy anyways, so I really have no room to talk." Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still I pray that my goddess will give me the strength to fight in this unforgiving war."

"Don't worry, I know you're strong." Naruto smiled. "Why do you think Jason let you join his Argonauts in the first place? He saw something in you, knowing you're meant for great things. I'm sure Artemis would say the same thing, right?"

"Bah, don't remind of that man child." The woman stuck her tongue as if spitting out bile. "That man was a spoiled man who thought that should be handed to him rather than earn. Although meeting the other heroes was humbling so I will give his charisma a good point, if it was a little arrogant."

"Really? Huh…" Naruto thought but realize somethings are rather left unsaid. "So is this the first time you were summoned?"

"No… it's not." Atalanta said.

"Eh?"

"There was another Grail War I participated in… I was part of a faction, comprised of seven Servants from each Class. I was one of them… and the opposing faction had seven Servants of each class as well. With Ruler, mediating the entire war."

"But… right the existence of other worlds. Godly grail my ass…" Naruto said before he felt a new energy source. "Looks like they summoned the new guy."

"Shall we greet them?' Atalanta asked.

LINE BREAK

"No way… there's no way…" Ritsuka said in complete shock. "Is that…"

"Eh?"

Olga eyes widen as she saw a girl around their age, with light pink hair with cute black ribbon on the back of head. However instead of armor or a clothes suitable for fighting, she wore a pink kimono. She had a young youthful face, that had steel colored eyes, which were now surprised. In her right hand was a katana in its sheath. "Eh? EH? I was summoned?"

Coughing into her hand, the woman smiled sweetly, "Shinsengumi's first unit's captain, Okita Souji arrives. Are you my Master?"

"Okita… Souji…?" Ritsuka got out.

"That's not possible… Okita was a man!" Olga said. "How is this Okita Souji this… this… cute?!"

"Hey guys, I felt, whoa mama!" Naruto blushed at the new cute girl. "Cutie!"

"Hello~" The woman waved at the new master. "So uh we going to kill each other now?"

"Nah, working together to save the world."

"Cool!"

Olga just watched as the two now smiled at each other like they knew each other for years. "So what's your name?"

"OKita Souji."

"Gah…" Naruto's eyes turned hollow as he stood still.

"Are… you okay?" Souji asked.

"Oh dear Naruto loves samurais… so this is...like a fanboy moment to him." Ritsuka taps his forehead. "See?" Ignoring that he fell backwards on Atalanta who gave a small squeal of surprised as he fell on top of her.

"Gah~! Master!" Atalanta gasped. "Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

"HAAAAAAH~! OKITA IS HERE~! QUICK SOMEONE GIVE ME A PEN SO SHE CAN SIGN MY FACE!" Naruto yelled throwing his archer to the side comically.

"So okay so a Saber and an Archer." Olga stated as she looked at Mashu who was watching the conversation. "Shielder and Caster, two close range and long range beings. Three who can fight while the other defends."

"If we had a certain shrimp we can easily have 3000 thousand bullets rain down if it make things better." Okita cheerfully smiled.

"Certain… shrimp?" Olga raised an eyebrow.

"No one important." Okita giggled before suddenly puking up blood, "GAH~!"

"H-Hey! Are you okay?!" Ritsuka panicked.

"It's fine… nothing to worry about." Okita assured.

"You had tuberculosis at the end of your life…" Olga frowned. "You define that as "fine"?"

"It's not like it rules my lif- BLAH~!" The woman once more cough out large amounts of blood.

"That's _not_ going to get old." Naruto chuckle as he helped the woman up. "How is that a skill?"

LINE BREAK

The group now arrived a huge cavern, "I swear to God if this collapses on us, I will kill Caster." Naruto said as they laugh at the threat.

"Hah, and how exactly are you gonna do that?" Olga asked.

"Trust me he can…" Caster deadpanned.

"Ah!" Mashu gasped as she felt Fou shivering from a threat. The group turned around to see a shadowy figure entering the cliff view.

"Well looks I get to fight after all."

"Is it him?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" The man voiced echoed, "I didn't think I see you here Lancer, wait its Caster now right?"

Cu's eye twitch at that jab in his pride, "Tch still protecting that lady you love eh?"

"I have no real memories unlike our previous battles, but I act to keep annoyances away." He said quickly shooting a sword from his bow! "And have no free time to play!"

Naruto eyes darted to the direction of the object heading towards… "Haaaa!" naruto took a deep breath as green lines were glowing around his neck, "BWOOOOO~!" As silvery white flames appeared from his lips burning away the speeding projectile into ashes!

"Yep, it's him." Cu Chulainn said. "Get going everyone. I got him."

"Sure." Naruto said as Atalanta nodded to the ally and Okita gave him a thumbs-up.

"I should-" Yukiko started but Caster shaked his head at the incoming idea.

"Ojou-chan, you're not my real master. But thanks, you gave me a chance and now live that life with the boyo." Caster smirked, "Besides you gotta bed him right?"

"W-W-What?!" Ritsuka blushed madly.

"Perv…" Olga pushing her new ally to the cavern, "Go now!"

"But- Caster!" Ritsuka screamed looking back as Olga and Mashu push her further. "We're a team!"

Turning his head back to his temporary master the man shook his head, "Sorry, but no, ojou-chan. I rather not mourn over a sweet girl's death." As they left Caster smiled at his old rival, "Surprised you didn't strike me down."

The corrupted servant merely look down on the man, "I suppose I do have a small respect for you."

Caster twirls his wooden wand as he got into his old Lancer-class stance, "Time to finally break you're winning streak."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the rest were now standing in the middle of large purple...purple… "The hell is that?!"

"It's not possible...an exclusive Magecraft reactor core. So this is the Holy Grail?" Olga said telling everyone the object explanation.

"Tis is a problem," The green haired heroine stated, "We need the powers of the Olympians to destroy it."

"Oh? Even then the God's wouldn't matter, they are dead." A voice said as Atalanta gripped her black and gold bow tightly at the insulting words. Turning her head to see the top of the reactor core, a woman in pitch black armor.

Olga felt every muscle she has tighten in fear of the sight, "There's no way that's Saber, the amount of power is staggering."

The woman looked down at Mashu before gazing at the weapon, "A shield...an interesting Servant you have unnamed Master." She turn her gaze to Naruto.

The blonde looked at the female, to be slightly awed in her beauty. She was young girl possible before hitting puberty. But her beauty is still radiate as it was now flaw on her face...save for the odd. Red markings on her left cheek, which shows her unnaturally pale skin, sick-ish yellow dirty hair that was held up in a bun and her bangs frame her face, and demonic yellow/golden eyes. Turning her head to Mashu she glared at her, "You should ready it, stranger girl. For with this sword, I shall test if you're protection hold true!"

…

….

…

Naruto looked at Saber and then at his friend's Saber, "SO are you like cousins? Cause you have the same face."

"You know I was thinking the same thing~" Okita smiled before dodging an attack. "I guess having the same face isn't a good thing to her…"

XXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE

XXXXXXXXXX

Caster jumps down to the grounds of a shrine, looking up quickly to see Archer in the air about to shoot out another sword. Groaning at the sight, the Caster thrusted his staff allowing magic to flow out and created thick and large tree roots around him. Sadly the attack prove too much for nature to handle as the blast from the explosion burn them to a crisp.

"Tch." The blue haired man click his tongue as he slid across the field using the force of the attack to gain some distance and away from the blinding smoke. However he watched as Archer landed on the rooftop of the shrine. Readying his next attack, letting go of the arrow/sword to set it aflame with blue fire. "Nice try! Grand-Scale!"

Slamming his hand on the ground, a large magic circle appeared under him blocking the attack. Then two more appear, another two...and another…

Archer realize that Caster was going to do something big and needed to leave, now! Jumping-

"GAH!"

The white haired man felt like hitting a steel ceiling...hard. Looking at his slowly vanishing weapon then the sudden heaviness in his body. He glared at his long time adversary, "You place Runes in the air?"

Caster smirked at his craftiness of his spoke, "My master had a more powerful spell that summons the gate of the underworld. I ripped it off, but knowing her, she should approve. All it does makes long range fighting useless." He announce twirling his staff lazily, "So from here on in, is all skill!"

Archer quickly summoned two short swords, one black and one white, "From a Caster class? Or maybe it did you a favor and gave you some smarts you've been missing?"

Caster dashed forward with a wild smile as he yelled, "Being clever and being smart is up to you!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mashu grunted in pain as she block Saber's attack but was ultimately flung back as Okita appeared and ran with great speed to jump.

"Fool!" Saber yelled as she took a step to the side right in the last second before kneeing the woman's stomach!

"GAH~!" The woman spat out blood but smirked as she grabbed the leg. "Got ya!"

"Archer!" Naruto said as he and the green heroine threw Black Keys and Arrows at the woman. "Dead as-"

"Nice try!" The dark servant said lifting her sword as black raw energy appeared from it like a intense flame from a blowtorch! Blocking the attacks while using her other arm to pry off Okita, lifting her-

"Matte, matte~ I don't feel good with FLLLLLLLLLYING~!" The girl screams as she was flung comically at Naruto and Atalanta as she cry out waterfall tears!

"Oh shi-/Oh my goddess-" The two fighters said before Okita crash into them...then into Mashu.

"Okita big victory~" The Japanese woman said in a dizzy tone before shaking her head quickly. "Okay...for a girl that looks like she is a Ju-on. She's pretty strong."

"A what?" Atalanta said a clear confused look on her face.

"Basically the Grudge." Naruto said before shivering, "God American's can make a scary flick."

"I do not agree senpai." Mashu said popping out from the tangle of people. "The Japanese version is better."

"I agree~!" Ritsuka said before jumping to Olga's arms when Saber almost blast her with a black burst of mana. "Eep~!"

"This might be tough." Naruto said standing up with a slight limp. "Ooh…"

Atalanta chuckled at her master, "I must say this Master is a rather crazy person."

Okita nodded cutely as she stood up as she tighten her obi, "Hai~ but Okita will…" Slightly making her feet spread apart, the woman's facial expression harden. "Will become the batosai once more!" She said with a serious tone that made Naruto spine send shivers…

' _Note to self...might have some hidden desires about being dominated...MUST NEVER TELL CAREN!'_

Mashu watched as the three experience fighters, but look down in shame as she was-

"Oi...Mashu we're counting on ya for defense." Naruto turn his head to gently at the young kohai.

"H-Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH CASTER

XXXXXXXXXX

Archer narrow continues to dodge as Caster staff was on magical fire, spinning around as he keep the pressure on. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

"Just fight!" Archer block the attack as he and Caster were lock in place, he noticed Caster gaze turn away to where a pillar of purple energy was emitting.

"Idiot…"

Caster eyes widen as he saw spinning blade coming at him to stare at Archer who had only one blade, "Oh you son of a bit-"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto skidded back as he held Atalanta in his left arm, "Shit, what's is she doing!" He panic while Saber lifted her sword.

"I can't move…" Naruto said as the blade was longer and pulsing with raw mana. "Oh god...we're dead."

Olga watched as Okita tried to grab Naruto but also fell looking down at her bleeding legs, "Ritsuka...we have to retreat."

"W-What?" The orange haired girl said as Mashu was standing there in fear. "No…"

"We have-" The white haired girl gasped as the air was knock out when the orange haired female stuff her fist deep into Olga's stomach.

Looking at the girl blankly she shook her head, "I won't leave him again…if we die...find Caster I told him to watch over you until Romani-senpai can send help."

"Stop! Cough~, you're going to die!"

Ritsuka rushed over to Mash knowing that maybe...just maybe she can deflect the blast!

"Mashu!" Ritsuka screamed as she grab the girl hand leading them to Naruto. "Please you can save Naruto!"

"But I-"

"Please!"

Naruto turn to see the girls before screaming out, "No don't!"

"Mashu! Please I trust you and I know you can be a great hero! So show everyone we can prove it!" Ritsuka said as she moved towards Naruto and hugged. "Even if you can't! I won't hold it against you!"

"Excalibur...MORGAN!" Saber screamed as the blade send out a wave of wicked darkness heading towards them.

Mashu slammed her shield as she took the blast directly, "Yukiko-senpai! I will!" She swore still holding her place, sadly however it was a losing battle. "I...Is this all I can do?"

"NO!" Naruto roared as he placed his hands on the shield, his left hand shining with blue light and the right arm emitting a black aura. "Mashu don't lose hope!"

The girl then saw Ritsuka also placed her hands on it, the Command Seals glowing brightly as if to show her courage. "Yeah, we're right here!"

Mashu eyes widen as she felt a new source of mana entering her being along with the power in Naruto's arms. ' _I can do this!''_

"Please watch me Master and Senpai!" Mashu declared as Naruto and Ritsuka's hands land on top of hers. The shield glowed white as she used every single ounce of her power as a large magic circle appeared and split the dark attack easily,

Olga looks up as Fou bark happily as transparent wall in the shape of a castle wall of defense, "Mashu...you...did it…" She smiled kindly at the woman...before realize that what her father done was achieved...but look up. ' _I won't let her suffer anymore…_ '

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" The three teens screamed as Naruto lean his free hand back and…

"That shied is-!"

"HEY PRESENT FOR YOU, YOU CAN KEEP IT~!" naruto roared as he slammed his hand on it. "Reversing Mirror!"

The Saber could only stare at awe as the blast she sent was gathering up in a sphere...before spitting out the same beam at her. "Oh my non-existent gods!" She screamed out as the attack hit her dead on! As the clear smoke Saber still stood but now covered in dirt and growling in angry.

"Ah shit...Caren is right no more on the spot techniques…" Naruto deadpan as Okita snorted at the boy's lack of fear.

"Ha...we're dead…" She said coughing up more blood. "Or at least me heehehe."

Cutting the chat short Saber raise her balde once more. "Spamming!" Ritsuka screamed as she comically turn white. "You have to wait a few turns to charge up!"

 _My magecraft is a cage of flames._

Everyone move their heads trying to find out where was was projecting.

 _A flaming yet verdant giant._

 _Retribution._

 _A shrine that purifies the evils of human affairs!_

Naruto looked back to see Caster, now shirtless, was running past them. He turns his head to meet Naruto's gaze, "Glad to see that you aren't that priest kid for nothing." Stopping a few yards away from Saber he raised his staff, "The one who destroys all! Wicker Man!"

The Dark Swordswoman eyes noticed that she was being elevated, she looked down to see a giant wooden being under her. On top of its head, jumping off its head trying to gain distance. Dodging a fist only to be capture in one of its hands. Using the other to open the black metal cage in its chest and slam the girl into it. The Wicker Man slowly fell forward as Saber looked scare knowing this was her end…

As the giant effigy was destroyed leaving a huge flame and smoke to settle in as Naruto eyes had tears falling, looking manly as a certain stand user. "Sayonara...Burning man…"

SMACK~!

"Ow~!" Naruto gasped as Olga smack his head.

"Quit it with the damn Burning man thing!" She roared before paling at the sight of Saber now standing there.

"Oh come on...we threw everything at her…" Ritsuka cried before looking at her skirt. "Save my panties…"

"Don't." Naruto and Olga begged her.

"Victory for the power that protects?" Saber said to herself, looking at three teens behind Mashu's shield. "I see...Such like that innocent one…" Naruto eyes soften as he saw Saber's lips move upwards to a soft feature that might never see her use...a smile...a smile of happiness. "Ultimately, no matter how fate changes, I face the same end when I'm alone." As she said those words the woman was slowly vanishing from the world.

Naruto walked towards her, ignoring Cu Chulainn's words of protest and held her close. Making the dark woman eyes widen at the gutsy move. Her eyes closed before dropping her sword, "I give you one word of advice, The Grand Order isn't easily over, rather its just began…"

"What do you mean-?" Caster asked before noticing his hand was vanishing as well! He glared at this sudden effect but had to make sure those kids listen to his own words. "Bozu, ojou-chan! I'm leaving the rest to you, and if you manage to summon me again in your near future...do me a favor and make sure its my Lancer form!"

"Caster-san!" Ritsuka cried out feeling ashamed that her new ally and friend was leaving.

"Don't cry ojou-chan...you're going to save the world so do me a favor and smile!" He asked as Ritsuka gave a teary smile making the man close his eyes at his mission being done for the moment.

Naruto looked at his hand to see a black metal visor in his hands...something left behind by Saber before she vanished. "Hmph...if only someone can give her a chance…" He whispered.

"Naruto! Romani says Caster and Saber are really gone along with Berserker!" The blonde's childhood friend announced.

"Have we won?" Mashu hoped as Naruto eyes were still harden as Okita stood up.

"You feel it to master?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said as Atalanta finally woke up.

The two experience fighters felt on thing, "Evil is here…"

Naruto notice that Olga was looking down, "Stay alert." He told his Servant and Okita who nodded at that order. "Olga, you okay?" Naruto asked if his leader was fine as this battle was rather tough even by his standards.

"Ho...How did that servant know the Grand Order?" She snapped out of it before giving Naruto a sincere smile. "Oh...well done Ritsuka Yukiko and you too Kotomine."

"Hey check the sky, in case if the sky is falling." Naruto said as the girls giggled at his humor as Olga blush and pouted at his words. "BUt seriously this is thanks to you, despite the shit that has happen we were able to finish this with your help. So don't think this is all mine and Ritsuka's...Olga...thank you~" he grinned kindly almost like a young boy smiling naively at the world.

She blushed before looking down in embarrassment, "T-Thanks is...necessary! But Mashu-" the girl was able to fix her composure as she gain a look of worry. "Even if you're inexperienced, or even as a temporary servant. You still made a wish and the shield open to you." She said with a caring smile at her subordinate.

Mashu smile just became more brighter at the kindness that Olga finally show in all the time she known her.

"If you do acquire a True Name, you didn't have the slightest interest in becoming that Heroic Spirit." Olga explained her theory. "I'm sure that's why it finally responded to you." Taking a step back she sighed, "Such a fairy tale!" Turning around as no laugh at her great joke, she gave a exasperated look. "I was merely teasing, never mind that comment."

Ritsuka giggled as she hugged Olga, "You say mean things but you really love us huh?"

"U-Urusai...I am just giving you a carrot." The white haired director announced blushing at the praise. "In all seriousness, using a Noble Phantasm without a True Name is a bit inconvenient." Cupping her chin she gave a hard look trying to figure out something for Mashu, "I'll think of a good spell for you."

Setting her gaze on the shield...it hit her. "Lord Chaldeas sounds like a good name huh? Chaldea has some meaning to you right?"

Mashu nodded, "Hai, thank you director." Gently touching her weapon she smiled gratefully at it, "Lord...Chaldeas…"

Atalanta smiled at the teen slowly becoming a proper servant, she as Okita patted Mashu back roughly. "Eheheh, today is Mashu-chan's big victory." she laughed as things seem to finally die down.

*Clap...Clap...Clap…*

The group turns their head at the spot Saber first appear only to see Lev alive and well. Causing Naruto to glare at him, as the two proper ready their weapons sensing the impending doom that the man sent to them.

"Well, this is an unforeseen element of the project that goes beyond what I would allow."

"Professor Lev!" Mashu smiled at the man who was thankfully alive.

Olga however was the most happiest at the man's survival, "Lev, Lev!" She said with a grateful tone.

Putting his hands behind himself, "Hello there Olga, my it seems you went through quite alot."

Olga immediately ran towards the man who helped after her father, "Yes, that's exactly-" The girl stopped in her tracks as Naruto and Okita cut her off. "What are you-"

"Lev...I think its time to come clean…" Naruto order as the man chuckled darkly.

Then he bellow loudly as if the most insane thing has just happen, "Yes...yes he was right, the blonde child would mess with the plan. I at least kill Olga."

"W-What?"

Naruto could imagine the horrified and pitiful look that the fellow teen had...and it hurt him, knowing that she was betray someone she loved. "You planted the bombs?"

"Not just that in the same place I knew Olga would stand, afterall I made sure she stood their from our many times practicing to inspire the other master."

"Actually I put a stop to it," Naruto explained as now Lev was the one who seem surprised. "I smell explosive materials on you. Then when I noticed the smell when walking back to my room with Ritsuka, I knew something was up."

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Flashback_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Naruto was dashing forward as he knew something was going to happen, and his train instincts were going haywire! "Olga!" naruto said as he saw Olga talking to the Civilian masters. Looking at the glass...and kick it, "Shit!" He noticed the floor starting to crack. 'No choice...Time…'_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

"I was able to push her out of the way and took most of the damage." Naruto delcared enjoying the man's normally gentle face now distorted by raw hate. "Whoops? Was I not suppose to do that?"

"Just what are you boy?" The man asked as he hoped to end the whole farce with Olga. "You know I wasn't normal right?"

"I used to hunt True Ancestors with another one who hated them, I could smell that hidden bloodlust like it was a scent on your clothes." Naruto pointed at his nose, "Arc and Al, haven't trik me yet. And I doubt god's could either."

"A cocky young man…" Lev glared at him. "A failure of a experiment, and the 48th master, I ignore you all knowing there was no chance in hell of failure if some kinda of lucky break made you survive."

"Oi!" Ritsuka said but Atalanta drew her back knowing that this man might want to target the only one who can't fight.

"Both _he_ and the ally of ours agree that humans are always trying to defy fate." The man chuckled at the blonde. "He who defies Fate…"

"What do you say?" Naruto said as he felt...oddly familiar with that title.

"Oh nothing...since you have throw such a problem into the works...I shall introduce myself for the True First Time…I am Leff Lynor Flauros, nice to meet you Naruto of this universe!"

"This universe?" The two masters said as Lev or rather Leff, lookdown with a smile.

In his eyes he sees almost 5 different Naruto's, one wearing a suit, another barely twelve holding a wand, another wearing casual clothing, one wearing white clothing almost aristocratically, and the one who made such a mess. "My leader has inform me of some things such as you, to be honest I actually thought he was jesting with me."

"Leader?" Mashu echoed before Leff bowed although it seem to be a mocking gesture.

"I am the man who is charge of killing you with the human race." He mention with a dark smile. "Oi~ you hear me Romani? THe future wasn't missing, I destroy it!"

"No." Naruto said as Leff look at Naruto with angry eyes.

"We made this little experiment...the outside is still alive...for a year…" He gritted out, "Zeltrech had to use every little favor and thensome to do this."

"What how-"

"Fuck you that's how!" Naruto laughed totally whooping the hell out of this man ego!

"Hmph...I can least kill-"

Naruto eyes turn bright blue as he ready his mind and the words to use his trump card! ' _Time Alter: Double Accel!_ ' The blonde was moving almost like he was twice as fast, moving around the stone floor quickly as if he was a snake moving in the sand. The distance was soon being shorten as a flame burning a leaf...quickly as possible.

"W-What?" The green suited man screamed before watching Naruto's hands created two large black and white spheres.

"This is for Olga! Aku! Soku! Zan!" Naruto roared slammed his best moved at the man's chest. "DOUBLE RASENGAN!"

"GAH!" The traitor roared being flung as the cavern started to fall. "Gah...you...pray that my King will allow swifts deaths on you hairless apes!" He said before slowly fading away. "We'll meet again…"

Mashu and the rest, Okita carrying Olga on her back, "Naruto?"

"Something was wrong...that man didn't felt...human not even True Ancestors felt like that…" He muttered before he felt the ground give way! "Whoa!" Before anything could be done...Naruto felt something hit his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyes open lazily as he saw white...then move his head to see medical room, "Did I…"

"Fou!"

The priest looked down to see Fou smiling, at least he thinks, at him, "Heya guy! Glad to see you're okay."

"Fou!" The white dog/rabbit/cat thing leap from his attempt to grab him to leave the room.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He said entering the hallway to find Fu going to the Rayshifting room. "I wonder if this is hell-" he stopped when he saw Okita, Atalanta, Mashu and Ritsuka all moving rubble away. "I'm alive…"

"Naruto!" The orange girl threw a rock that nearly hit Okita who quickly dodge it. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, what happen?"

"That's...a long story." Romani said as he walked to Naruto, "Sorry, I'm late, was making sure that contacting the Clocktower was a trick. Zeltrech says the plan work...for now. But it will be enough until we fix this whole thing that Leff left for us. Not to mention I have to go to London for a emergency meeting with this shit." He then smiled kindly at the rest, "First off, I'm glad we're all alive. We save a lot of people because you took the brunt of the explosions and save Olga too."

"Actually where is she?" Naruto asked as the others look a little uncomfortable, "What is she?"

"No...just deeply depressed, she hasn't left her room all day." Romani said before looking down. "Who can blame her? The man who save the first time she had crippling depression from her father's death and almost failing to start the Grand Order for him to swoop down to save her yet again, this whole betrayal with him must've crush her soul."

"Well she's alive...we can worry about making happy later." Romani said before looking at the orange Chaldea system, "We manage to stop Singularity F but in its place are seven new ones. And don't get me started on the massive ripples in space and time."

"Thanks to Olga orders and Leff's sabotage...the rest of the masters are cryo sleeping." The medical doctor started before being slap on the back. "O-Ow~! The hell man?"

"I'm in, I got a bone to pick with that...Leff." naruto declared with a smile.

"Then me too!" Ritsuka said with her hand raised up.

"What?" Naruto question as he thought-

"Maybe some postive thinking can be good for you! But really...If I can help you and Mash...then its fine with me~" She said with a wink.

"I too shall help!" Mashu said as Naruto looked at Romani witha cheeky smirk.

"Alright...Romani? Time to make some calls...first new supplies and Zeltrech." Naruto said as he stare at the glowing globe. "This isn't over Leff and the bastard who wanted this..the Grand Order is coming to kick your ass…"

"I swear it!"

 _ **AzureKing: Now things are real, unlike the game Chaldea cut off from the rest of the world or rather timeline. Thanks to Zeltrech and Naruto, and now next chapter is going to have Naruto going to meet for unpleasant meeting with the Mage association, and others. Summoning more servants, bonding moments and etc. These chapters will happen between singularities for Naruto, Ritsuka, and their servants to rest up. And have some bonding moments, now a challenge! If this story gets 100 reviews, i will make the next chapter have a lemon between Naruto and a girl we know!**_

 _ **Also here's a list of servant for Naruto and Ritsuka.**_

 _ **Naruto: Atalanta (Archer)**_

 _ **Ritsuka: Mashu K**_ ** _yrielite_** _ **, Okita Souji**_

 _ **Please review and if you have questions send them via reviews or PM's.**_


	3. Summonings

_**AzureKing: Hey everyone, sorry this was late. My uncle who was rushed to doctor nearly died of kidney failure, they fix him up and never felt happier. He was the one who let watch Anime in toonami when I was a kid and sometimes bought me anime toys for when I did good in school. So this was a great influence in my writing due to that wonderful man.**_

 _ **So some Q AND A TIME~!**_

 _ **The Rupture: No sorry, no kinda power ups like that.**_

 _ **ken lim: No, no, no and nope all wrong sorry man XD they Naruto's from different fate series**_

 _ **Soul Breaker: Adoptive**_

 _ **Shiro Zangetsu: No he hasn't  
**_

 _ **AZ23AJ: No he is Kirei son.**_

 _ **Lobisomen616: Yes Jack would appear in other arcs.**_

 _ **Lastly, I was rather angry that some were harresing me on Naruto having a lemon with Olga. I can understand some hate, but I wasn't going to do it. But I felt really close to not up dating due to this. But I let it go because the other fans would be punish if you have some problems please direct to me.**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto sighed as he watched the snow of Chaldea's windows flurry, "This is not going to be good…" While it was relieving that Olga was going to survive, the fact that Leff or whatever his name was really screwed things up. Adding to the fact that seven more Singularities appeared really made him feel irritated. Just another day of cleaning up the mess that everyone else made. He saw his reflection that shows his new uniform, a normal white dress shirt with black dress pants. The standard uniform for Chaldea although; Naruto still had his red sash over it from his priest uniform.

"Master." A familiar voice said. Naruto turned around to see the green-haired Archer approach him.

"Are you feeling well?" Atalanta asked.

"Heh, define feeling well." Naruto scoffed with a bitter chuckle, as he looked back out the window. "Leff made a huge mess out of the Grand Order and now we have to clean up after him."

The Archer didn't say anything as what her master said was true, Leff has made the only leader so depressed that she isn't getting out from her bed, the Saint Quartz to summon servants were either stolen or destroyed, and to what Naruto call the greatest horror, all the instant ramen were tossed over the mountain… yeah she still wasn't convinced that was the worst deed. But to him it was the greatest insult! The ramen was considered sacred that only the Ramen Gods deemed worthy to be eaten!

"Master, how much longer until your… vampire friend contacts you again?" Atalanta stated.

"Well… judging my by calculations, he should be contacting me-"

*RIIIIIING, RIIIIIIING*

"-now." He said, before taking out his cell phone and opening up to put it in his ear. "Yeah, it's me."

" _Naruto, everything is ready… but are you sure you wanted all these clans and other organizations here?"_ An elderly voice said.

"Yeah, bring 'em all. I don't care if you have to literally drag all of their Asses. Bring 'em here now."

" _And people say I'm crazy. Alright, make sure you bring the scroll, I think it's our only chance without everyone dying from this, once again crazy idea._ "

"At this point, I don't give a crap. That bastard is going down." Naruto said, however he cut off the call as he saw Mashu and Yukiko coming towards him. "Hey, you girls alright?"

"Y-Yeah, we're okay." Yukiko said, watching Naruto looked at her uniform. It was the female Chaldea uniform, a white dress buttoned shirt and a black skirt. He looked down to see black stockings and also white boots. "A little shaken, but… fine."

"And you Mashu?" he turned to the Shoulder Servant, he smiled as she was out of her armor from her Pseudo-Servant form and back to her Chaldea clothes. Although he caught that Mashu glasses were still there.

"I'm fine, Senpai. You don't need to worry about me." Mashu assured, but notice his stare. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you eyes still bad?" He asked as the girl smiled realizing the confusing as she took her eyesight aid.

"Not anymore when I became a Demi-Servant." She sweetly mentions as she placed them back on, "I however enjoy having them, so it's no longer prescription lens."

"Five days since the problem Singularity F" Naruto stated, "and Romani has been spending night and day trying to figure out the first Singularity to be entered."

"Yes." Mashu nodded. "It's going to take a while longer before we figure out which Singularity we have to go and correct."

"Which means more waiting for us." Naruto sighed, rubbing the head of his back. "Well peachy…"

"So… what do we do?" Yukiko asked.

"Hell if I know. All we can do is wait." Naruto said. "Then again, there is trying to get Olga out of her room, but given how unsuccessful that's been…"

"She bit me…" Yukiko raise her injured arm that had a visible mark.

"She what?" Naruto blinked owlishly.

"Yeah… and she growled at me too… like a dog…" Yukiko pouted. "Olga is scary when she's depressed…"

"Well anyway, get dressed… we're going to London." Naruto informed, as they looked confused.

"London?" Yukiko asked.

"Since Olga isn't doing anything, I have taken upon myself and ask for some help."

"That makes sense." Mashu said. "But where in London are we going?"

"The Clock Tower."

Mashu eyes widen in both fear and amazement, "B-But why?"

"Why else? We need to explain what's going on. And request for a lot of help. I'll probably need my old man for this too. I'd rather not ask him like this, but given the situation we're in, I don't have any other choice."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mashu asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Naruto stated as he cross his arms, "We need to get supplies, new staff members, materials for Saint Quartz, and more crap to just get started again."

"Right and possible new snacks since Okita cleared out the Japanese pantry." The red haired master said with a pout.

"...What?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, she cleared out the whole pantry of food." Yukiko said again. "I'm surprised she didn't go fat!" She then looked up to think about it, "Then again… I think I know where all that nutrition went to…"

"Don't-" Naruto started lifting his hands, "Wanna know… just get dressed!"

"Fine…" Yukiko pouted again before walking off to get dressed.

LINE BREAK

Naruto now wearing a black suit waited as he knows that Romani also had to come to explain, "First the girls and now the anime-loving doctor." He complained as Atalanta came still wearing her servant attire.

"It can't be helped Master." Atalanta said.

"Says the virgin…" Naruto said as the Greek heroine glared at him. "Sorry force of habit."

"You have quite the silver tongue." Atalanta said. "Best watch your next words, otherwise you won't be able to speak again when I cut your tongue off and feed it to the dogs."

"Whoa, easy Archer." Naruto said, raising his hands in defense. "No need for unnecessary violence."

"Good, tis the reason for the sudden leaving of this base?" The woman asked as Naruto pointed outside.

"Well besides getting help, if we don't survive we might as well give them a head start to run." The blonde master said darkly. "Brr, acting like my dad there."

"I suppose your father's antics is rubbing off of you a little too much, no?"

"Yeah… wait how do you know that?" Naruto said knowing the short time no one, probably save for Cú Chulainn.

"Have you forgotten that since we are Master and Servant, you know everything about myself, and vice-versa in dreams?"

"No… didn't see anything in mine. Save for me looking at a girl who looks blind but is cute. That's my dreams." Naruto stated as his servant gave an odd look.

"You have strange tastes for women." Atalanta raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto~!"

The two were surprised as they saw Yukiko and Mashu wearing formal wear. Yukiko wore a white blouse and a long blue skirt with a blue bow tie on the front. As for Mashu, she wore a simple sleeveless white dress with the small frills on the edge that fell to her knees and she had a white flower on her hair accentuate her beauty.

Atalanta noticed her master's dumb stare… before pushing his stomach, "Better?"

"Yeah… thanks…"

"So~ what do you think?" Yukiko smiled, twirling around once.

"You… look beautiful you two."

"Do you think so, senpai?" Mashu blushed a bit.

"Wait for me~!" Romani yelled interrupting and sparing Naruto from making a mistake. The man still wore his uniform. "Sorry, didn't have time to dress, but I got a the data for this meeting."

"About time." Naruto said. "Alright uhh, we're not going to waste time waiting for a plane. So forgive me on doing this..." The blonde stated as he stuck out his hand with the command seals. "Everyone place a hand here."

"Okay~!" Okita stated placing her hand on Naruto's, and soon everyone's place it.

"Hiraishin."

Before anyone could say or do anything, a bright flash of yellow light happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

LONDON, THE CLOCK TOWER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" Naruto shivered as he shook his head, "Bringing more than one person feels weird."

"Wait, so… this is the place?" Mashu asked.

"BLUUUUURG!"

Everyone turned their head to see Romani and Yukiko throwing up in the nearest trashcan.

"S-Sorry…" Romani apologized.

"Disgusting…" Atalanta scoffed.

"Hey~ we can't help it!" Yukiko whined. "What the hell was that?" she asked with a green face.

"Hmhmhm, experiences of the Flying Thunder God transport?"

"Flying… what now?"

Yukiko looked up to see a grey haired man smiling kindly at her, "Who are-"

"Old man, sorry for the wait." Naruto stated.

"Teh!" The man chuckled at the blonde as Yukiko wiped her face, "It's fine, but you got-"

"One Self-Gaes scroll for mass use." Naruto smiled while holding an ivory-white scroll. "This one is being airtight as a freakin' space vacuum."

"Heh, good, come to my office and explain what has happened. The other magus and participates of this meeting aren't here, so we can talk until they come." Naruto nodded before they all followed the headmaster/vampire to his office. They continued to the walk before arriving at the said office. Once they stepped inside, they locked the door. They didn't want anyone eavesdropping on a top-secret matter. "Now then… tell me what has happened."

"Umm...who is this?" Yukiko said as the man chuckled.

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, many call me the Old Man of the Jewels, and to Naruto a dimensional troll." He chuckled as Yukiko nodded dumbly, "...His boss."

"OHHH~!" She smiled at the easier answer.

Zelretch eyes to his trusted ally, Naruto who nodded knowing that the time to speak was now, "To make this long story short, Leff turned coat on us and screwed the Grand Order." Naruto said. "And seven more Singularities popped up, meaning we have to fix those as well."

"I see… and what has happened to the director? Has she been killed?"

"No, fortunately." Naruto said. "But she's been depressed and hasn't come out of her room since."

"She bit me too…" Yukiko pouted.

"Hmm… I knew her father, but if this continues, I will have to take her off the Order and assign you as the leader." The old man said as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm a field leader besides she's just a bit depressed. She'll snap out of it sooner or later, now who is coming to the meeting?" Naruto asked as Zelretch took out a list taking a pair of reading glasses on his face.

"Atlas, Yggdmillennia, other isolated members of the mage world… Naruto… if we don't somehow die. I would ask you to be an ambassador for brining this people here." The headmaster chuckled at the task Naruto did.

"Great… as if trying to get everyone here wasn't bad enough, it's them about to fight amongst each other, that I'm worried about." Naruto rolled his eyes, but nonetheless agree that it was blessing he had the skill and favors to bring these people in.

"True-"

"Wait who are these people and why are they so ornery with others?" Yukiko stated, as she looked scared at the fact that she might have to fend for herself.

"Uh I guess it's because of the secrecy of our lives. We tend to be 'do whatever it takes' to protect the existence of our world to the normal people." Naruto stated as he pointed to Zelretch, "Including the residential vampire here."

"Kyaaaaaaah! He's what?!" Yukiko panicked.

"He's Zelretch." Zelretch chuckled.

"I think she's shocked at the fact you're a vampire." Naruto deadpanned before noticing his friend's pale face.

"Oh relax, I don't bite." The ancestor smiled.

"That's BS and you know it." Naruto sweat dropped.

"And a hello to you too, Naruto." Zelretch chuckled again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto waved off. "So I don't need to explain our situation to you now do I? Because I don't want to repeat myself."

"So we are trying to convince a bunch of suspicious people, who are trigger happy and to top it off. We are facing the end of humanity?"

"Pretty much." Naruto said.

"I see." Zelretch nodded.

"Oh my god, why am I staying with you all?" Yukiko stated with a horrified look.

"Relax, you're a nobody. I'm the one they're going to hunt down if we fail." Naruto announced, "I mean I got three of the biggest Magus clans here, the clock tower, and a bunch of others here because they owe me one."

"Senpai, you really don't need to make yourself a target…" Mashu said worriedly.

"It was bound to happen with my status, it was either now or the future." he complained, before perking his head up. "They are here."

"Who?" Yukiko asked.

"The people who we are meeting." The priest sighed as he relooked at his scroll.

Zelretch sighed, as he knew what was going to happen. "Well, I might as well face the music."

Nodding to that truth Naruto looked at the girls and servants, "Stay quiet and let us do the talking."

"I'm practically part of this too you know…" Yukiko pouted.

"No. Stay quiet like a good little girl." Naruto said again. "I'll give you ice cream later on."

"Don't treat me like a little girl~!" Yukiko whined.

"Seriously I don't want things to go bad. Just trust me." He begged at them, as he knew this is going to take a careful diplomatic approach.

"Oh fine…"

Zelretch moved as the younger generation followed him, "Uzumaki, Romani, I take it that you acquire notes and data for this meeting?"

"As much as we could take, sadly with the power being low back at Chaldea, I don't think it'll be enough to convince the others to help us." Romani sighed.

"We just have to make due with what we have now. Out of curiosity, is Arc and Al coming as well?" Naruto asked knowing that like the old man of Jewels, the sisters were allies despite being the same as Zelretch. "I know Arc could leave this world like you...I think from what she said to me when we were trying to track down Roa, but anyway I don't think she would ignore this."

Zelretch looked at Naruto as he answered the question, "No, they're wouldn't. However Altrouge is hiding and won't appear until you ask of her abilities and Arcueid found Roa once more, so she is putting her trust in you so she can stop that man."

"Roa? Sheesh, we eliminated most of them, and if she finds the one that going to keep her busy." Naruto chuckled knowing his friends duty to hunt down her follow race members. "So just us mages, alchemists and the occasional crazy person?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Zelretch said already holding out a clipboard with a checklist on it.

"Where did you- screw I know you visit my other timelines to screw with alternate versions of me, I give up." The blonde sighed as Yukiko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait he can travel through dimensions?" She said, "So why… uh sorry if this sounds dark. Just abandon this world?" Yukiko suggest missing Romani's and Mashu horrified look, "We can all escape, and let Leff do what he wants." The girl explained as Naruto shook his head.

"It's not that simple...Zel?" Naruto asked the vampire, who nodded as he spoke.

"I would if something wasn't messing with my magic." The old headmaster stated, "Since this Grand Order started I can't leave like I used to. Barely able to stay for less than an hour, this is far beyond the normal Grail War. If something like this is easily anchoring me to this particular dimension." The True Ancestor stated as Yukiko head swirled around being confused from the explanation. "Can't go, my magic is on the fritz."

"Ohhh~!" She said as they stopped at a large double door leading them to their destination. "So this the meeting room?"

"Yeah. Now stay quiet and I'll give you ice cream later." Naruto said making Yukiko pout.

"Will you quit with that?!"

Naruto didn't answer as he pushed the doors gently to see four different groups around a large round table, "Greetings to all of you, and thank you for coming."

Yukiko could only remain silent, already feeling the tension between these groups and Naruto. Something tells her that this wasn't going to end well.

Taking a seat, Zelretch and Naruto sat next to each other, as Naruto cough into his hand. "Before we start...I have made a Self-Gaes Scroll. Just a precaution, the details state that no one must kill anyone who is present here until we concluded our business."

Again, there was silence within the room and the tension became more uncomfortable.

"If you all want take your time to read it." He announced as the scroll multiplied, for a slow and very agonizing ten minutes, they all looked over it and eventually sign it.

"Okay let's start this meeting." Naruto said. "I'll cut straight to the point, Dr. Leff Lynor has turned traitor and has left the Chaldea Security Organization in shambles. Fortunately, Director Olga Marie Animusphere was not killed during this sabotage but remains incapacitated for the time being,"

"Is this event also connected to how the earth shifted when this disaster occur?" A lavender haired girl with tan skin, announced. She wore a white, very revealing dress, and large square glasses. "Atlas believed it has been connected."

Naruto nodded as he looked to Romani as he lay down some notes.

"Yes, a few years ago, I made Zelretch create a whole worldwide… curse that allows us to be connected if someone or something anchors the rest of the world. It was in case Crimson Brunestud try something like this."

"I see. So where is Leff now?" A blue haired man wearing a white uniform asked.

"That we don't know. But he's made seven more Singularities after the incident at Singularity F. Meaning we have our work cut out for us."

"So we either help out or we all die if you fail?" A red haired woman stated.

"Pretty much." Naruto said.

"I… will not help. The Yggdmillennia will not support you." The blue haired man stated as two of his allies gasp at his declaration.

"What?! Why not?!" Naruto gaped. "This is the world at stake! That bastard is trying to mess up history and us!"

"If what I heard is right, its Olga's fault for letting this happen. Along with you having not fix this by killing-"

"Don't say anything if you haven't done anything jerk!" Yukiko stated as Naruto glared at her.

"Yukiko, stand down."

"But-"

"Stand. Down." Naruto said darkly.

She looked down at being scolded and sat back down, while her friend spoke. "I attacked Leff, with an attack made specifically against True Ancestors, and he looked like he didn't take barely if not any damage."

"So what are you going to do about it?" The blue-haired man asked.

"When I see him, and I'm not saying if, because I _will_ find him, and I _will_ kill him."

"Bold words, but words aren't enough. We expect you to do this alone? To leave the job to children?" The blue haired man asked.

"But… we can't do it. Not alone, remember we're low on Masters since the cryogenic masters are now in danger of dying. Most of the staff members are dead; food supply is nearly done in…" he turns his head to a whistling Okita. "And the Saint Quartz are nearly gone so we can't summon anything else.

"Che… pathetic." The blue haired man scoffed.

"And you know happens if we do lose? Everything is gone, if I didn't anchor our world to Chaldea, you wouldn't be here." Naruto reminded the man who looked angry at the fact knowing that Naruto was indeed right.

"Miss who represents Atlas, what say you?

"Well… since you're really that desperate…" The purple-haired woman said. "You should've just asked." She smiled. "I suppose I can lend a hand."

"Your professor and I are friends. I suppose he sent you here to confirm your acceptance?"

She nodded softly as she placed a new scroll, "We will manufacture Saint Quartz, but due to the process and rarity of the materials. We have to synthesize most of them, but we will be able to create at least thirty from the already natural resources we had." She said passing a wooden crate which possible held the summoning devices.

"Thank you." Naruto sighed in relief.

"I, Rani VIII, would be in London to help out." She said before giving a stoic face. "Now what about the rest of you?"

The blue haired man sighed, "I suppose… the artifacts and catalyst that my clan has gathered for Future Holy Grail wars… will be handed to Chaldea. But we demand them back if this is successful."

' _Yeah, that's what I thought.'_ Naruto thought smugly. "How many do you have?"

"Around 20, we can procure more if the situation is that desperate." The Yggdmillennia leader gritted out.

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation." Naruto said.

The red hair woman also spoke, "I can get my sister to fix some stuff and get rare stuff for you, and I can whip some puppets for the staff. More reliable than most competent Magus without the frailness or betrayal of one."

"That will be most appreciated." Romani nodded.

Zelretch smiled at that, "Good Touko, and the clock tower will divert some its funding and supplies to Chaldea as well. We have someone to make the delivery that knows you well Naruto. So… is everyone agreeing to this situation? When the Grand Order is finish we will compensate you all for this cooperation." the old man stated as the others gave soft responses of agreement. "Good. Then it's settled."

"So uh...on a personal note...I have question." Yukiko stated as everyone eyes glared to her. Swallowing her fear she spoke, "I need to know, is there anyway for Chaldea to be transferred to somewhere else?"

"Can't be done little girl." Touko stated, "It would be more trouble and takes longer than we would like."

"Oh…" Yukiko frowned.

"Hmm?" Rani looks at Mashu before smiling gently. "Good to see another of my kind here."

"H-Huh?" Mashu got out.

"Uh, we should hurry back and make sure Olga is fine!" Romani suddenly shouted before pushing Mashu out of the room. "Me and Mashu will be waiting Naruto."

"W-Wait, Dr. Romani what are you-" Mashu got out.

"C'mon now, we gotta go! Time's a wasting!" Romani said hurriedly, as they went out the door.

"That was weird." the two masters said before moving up. "We'll keep you all informed of our progress."

XXXXXXXXXX

CHALDEA

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the rest were walking back, after Naruto transport them once again, "So we got funding, soon to be made staff members, and lastly some Saint Quartz to use."

"Now all we need are more Masters." Romani said, before slumping his shoulders. "Easier said than done though…"

"I got Zelretch to search for some, he says it would be a while though." Naruto said before remembering Shirou and Rin, but shook his head; he doesn't want them to be in this mess too. "I'd rather not bother Rin or Shirou for this, let alone Lord El-Melloi II, but…"

"We know." Romani said as Yukiko nodded, although was a bit annoyed two of her friends also keep magic away from her. They entered the main room, as the staff member that Naruto seen was holding his hand.

"Did Olga bite you?"

"Yeah…" The staff member sighed. "Her K-9's are vicious…"

Naruto sighed once more before standing up, "I'm going to cheer her up." He said as Yukiko and Romani, along with Mashu watch as he left.

"I don't think a priest can be good for her." The doctor said as Yukiko giggled at the man's skepticism.

"Just trust him." Yukiko said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Sometimes, a girl just knows."

XXXXX

Naruto walked towards the door standing in front of him. He was about to knock, but hesitated for a moment. Taking the time to calm down and consider his words, he took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. "Olga, it's me."

He couldn't get an answer back, but heard some slight weeping, "Ugh she gonna kill me…" He took a step back and kicks the door down. "Oi, wake up!" he said moving the body rudely.

*CHOMP!*

He smiled as the blonde retract his hand, "Glad to see you can move at least…" he said as the girl kicked him away while turning her sheets to cover her body. "Come on, Olga, I got some funding, but you're the leader for this group."

"I can't do anything… not without Leff…"

"He left us to rot!"

"But he… was always there for me…"

Naruto bit his lips...he was going do the one thing his father would do… manipulate the person. "Olga… I need you…" He said moving hands under the blanket and found her hand… wincing at the cold and thinness of the girl's appendage. She wasn't eating... "I can't do anything without you…"

"Really- don't lie, you didn't help me when we got Rayshifted… even Yukiko-san did a better job than me." Olga said dejectedly, but didn't deny his touch. Naruto nodded, he was worming into her heart well…

"Olga…" He started trying to find a way to control her heart… "You're so amazing..." he said hating himself for what he was going to do.

"W-Wha…?"

"You're pretty, smart, driven and not to mention barely into your teens. You did so much, I can't help but be amazed by your work." He lied slightly clutching her hand harder to make her yearn for his touch,

"Y-You don't mean that."

"But I do." Naruto said. "Olga…" he whispered softly, feeling the woman tense up in bliss from his words… thank god Yukiko or Caren were here. He moved the sheet away from her face, seeing her red puffy eyes from her depression. And caresses her cheek…

' _No one hasn't praised me yet!'_

Those words...he wished he hadn't them so he wouldn't' have to do this. "You so lovely…yet at the same time you're kind." He said caressing her cheek, making her unconsciously lean towards it. She sought praise, and Lev or Leff, gave it to her. Making Olga depend on him… "Olga… please… I need your abilities. I need you…" he said cupping her cheek to look at his eyes.

"I… I…" She said almost unconvinced at his words.

"Olga… you give yourself little credit, you were able to gather so many Master and staff members despite the issues that you face…" He said once more, stroking her back making her gasp. "I know you're stronger...so much stronger…" He praise over and over, making her slowly looks at him like a pillar of strength. "This will not set you back, Olga I seen you get back up and up again. Proving others that you can defy your curse fate."

Time to take this and own it.

He suddenly held her closely making her hear his heartbeat, "Olga, you have so many people… we need you… we need our kind leader to save us." He said almost crying from his manipulation skills. And felt Olga return his hug… he did it…

"I… I will… Its my duty…" She said somewhat returning her voice back to its prideful tone. "I need to see this through...

"Thank you…" Naruto whispered.

"But… every time we… win can you… say these things to me again…" She begged tightly holding on to him, burying her face into his chest.

"Of course."

"Thank you…" She said before signing into his arms. "Y-You can go… get ready, we're going to get things done later. I need to get ready." She said pushing him away, softly, as she blushed at his gaze.

Smiling at her usually angry ways returning, he nodded as he patted her head. But frown inwardly that she didn't swat it but now enjoy it, "Sure…"

Naruto left see Yukiko crashing into him… and fall on the ground, "Whoa where's the fire? Ahh… that was insensitive of me…"

"You ruined the moment…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Idiot, why didn't you tell me that Caren is also a magus? Is everyone and their dog magic slinging jerks?" She roared as Naruto eyes widened.

"How-"

"Because I told her, otouto…"

Naruto look up from Yukiko's eye to see his lover. Still wearing her priestess outfit, but notice a black hat on her. Then realized that her battle uniform for exercising supernatural beings was possibly under her habit.

"C-Caren?"

"We need to talk…"

XXXXX

"Dad's missing?" Naruto said astonished at the words his lover said.

"Correct, well more like, he was forced to be transferred elsewhere. I have to get Bazett to take my duties, since I am father's stead in dropping supplies."

"Wait, forced to transfer where?"

Caren nodded with an odd look of confusion, "Indeed, a woman came to the church to tell me that he was transfer to her team."

"Who is this woman?"

Caren blushed, "A woman that nearly wanted in my panties, odd woman though pink hair and a white uniform of a branch I've never seen before." She said but shrugged, "But otou-san would have killed her if she posed a threat."

"Right…" Naruto laughed… before gazing at his lover seriously. Caren walked ahead of him, "Caren, are you sure that you want to be the supplier for us? I mean father gave you-"

"It's fine Naruto." Caren nodded.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine with it." Caren repeated firmly.

He grabs her arm and gently push her to the wall, "Caren… we might die… I'm fine with it, since it's to protect you… but if you die and I'm not able to do anything…" he trailed off before staring into her topaz colored eyes. "Caren please… why take this position?"

The girl looked away, "I was worried, you say that you're afraid of losing me. But do you think I felt when I heard that we might've never see each other again?" She whispered grasping his front with her fingers, trembling as if she might or he might vanish, "I lost many things and will lose many things… but I can't lose you! Naruto, I love you more than anything, so if the world is going to vanish let me be close to you. And I can die happily." She said showing a worry look, tears falling down. She hug him as she sniffle, "Please don't turn me away."

"Caren… you…" Naruto muttered as he looked at her in shock. "You… really love me that much?"

"So much that I would want to be with you even if my body turns into ash!"

He suddenly hugs her back, taking a deep breath to smell her scent… "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… I thought my way was right."

"Rule #51, sometimes you're wrong." Caren said.

"Isn't that from the American-"

"Yes." she smiled before enjoying holding him. "Naruto? Since everyday might be our last… take me… whenever you can, anytime you can…" She whispered softly, "Even though it was just a few days, my bed was so lonely without you…"

"C-Caren…" He blushed at her forwardness… although agreeing with her… Sensing neither any servant or staff member was coming… he rubbed her shoulders gently. "Alright… I'm not holding back anymore." He said with a soft smile, using his hand to lift his lover/sister to meet his gaze. Tilting her head, he kissed her neck softly leaving small and brief butterfly kisses. "So… you better be prepared Caren…"

 ** _LEMON START_**

"I always am." Caren smiled before Naruto leaned in to kiss Caren on the lips with passion. The woman moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue entering her lips so that their tongues can wrestle with each other.

The young priestess moaned under Naruto's aggressive method, while she loved it, Naruto always treats her gently. But moments like this made her loins ache for it, this confidence and roughness made her gasp when she felt his hands pull up her habit to touch her inner thighs stroking them and slowly made her arouse at his simply touches. "Ahh… ahh…" She gasped out breaking the kiss but Naruto continued to kiss her, as Caren kept trying to get some air but he didn't stop. The poor girl was losing breath but was getting more and more hot as Naruto took the charge so well.

The male hands were now underneath his lovers dress, openly groping her rear end before smirking as his pinky pulled on a slim and flimsy article of clothing, "Ohh? G-String?" he said pulling on them more, as it rubbed her wet maidenhood in the perfect way.

"I-I wanted to surprise you when you got back…" Caren blushed heavily.

"My naughty older sister wants to seduce her brother? My, my, my, were you always such a dirty girl?" He whispered softly as he felt Caren whimper and grind on his leg, "Or was it our first night that unlocked this side of you?" He said moving one hand to enter the crack of her butt to gingerly brush her slit and rosebud. "Well Caren? Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked knowing full well that she like to be submissive rather than being a dominant. Kissing her neck, as his hands continue to wander her perfect rear-end, she barely had the strength to stand up as she hang onto him.

"Ahhhh… Naruto…" Caren moaned.

Smiling he pull on her panties once more, "Ah, ah, ah~! You haven't answer my question, be a good girl and answer your brother."

"Y-Yes~"

"You can't hold back can you…" Naruto muttered huskily. "Yes, what?" He said slowing down his hands to make her squirm by keeping her on edge.

"I'm… I'm such a dirty girl…" Caren whimpered. "So dirty, I play with myself, thinking about you~"

"What do you think about?" he asked moving around as he was behind her, now lifting her dress to show a lacy black bra holding her moderately sized breasts perfect for his hands to entirely cup. "What kind of things you think about that makes you masturbate for me? Tell me~" he softly asked biting her earlobe making her gasp from the sensitive part.

"I think about you… pumping me… and Cumming inside of me so much…" Caren moaned. "If possible. I wanted our carnal bliss to be forever… without pause…"

"Mmh, any other fantasies?" He demanded as his hand undid her bra, allowing groping and playing with her now free breasts. "Anything sinful?" he hounded as he licked her neck, he can practically feel her standing on her tiptoes to prevent any sudden orgasms from coming.

"I fantasize about you… pinning me to the wall, not letting me escape… I'd be so weak… my body would stay limp and you would do whatever you want to my body…"

"Good…" He groaned using one hand to lead her hand to down to his groin, feeling a hard pitch tent. "Caren… do you feel this?" Naruto said making her rub his tool. "Do you feel my love for you?"

"Y-Yes…" Caren stuttered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you have to ask? Take it out and stroke it." He demanded hotly as the girl moaned out from his commanding tone. "If you want this… then work for it my love."

Caren nodded silently as she unzipped his pants slowly and pulled it down to reveal his large member. Her face flushed at the length and girth of his rod as she gently rubbed it with her hand.

As she did, Naruto pull down her G-string, "Good, now for you small reward." Moving his fingers he rubbed the slit slowly circle the entrance before sticking his finger slowly. "Mmh-hmm, still tight as ever…"

"N-Naruto…"

"Come on, let's make each other feel good…" Naruto grunted softly as they both started mutually masturbating each other.

The two continued to pleasure enjoy each other in silence, Caren however stopped, feeling an orgasm coming, "N-Naruto, w-wait, I want to make you- ahh right there- cum too~!"

Naruto however didn't answer as he double his efforts using two fingers to pump into her, "Well then don't stop on my account. Cum my love, leave a large puddle of your love for me. I want others to know that I made you come here and now."

"B-But-"

"In exchange, you can make me cum and I'll mark you, so that people will know that you're my first love forever so no one will take that away."

"Naruto… fine… but take me to your room and have your way with me~" She whined hoping that her first climax would be making love in their bed otherwise she isn't going to last long to his long shaft, "Please?"

"Of course…"

"Mmh… ah… iku… iku… IKU~!" Caren whispered biting her teeth down, as hot tears of ecstasy escape, her maidenhood suddenly gush out a stream of clear liquid. She nearly collapsed, however, was saved by Naruto grabbing her arms, "I… squirted…" she blush at the mess she made.

"Yes… now…" The blonde fixes her dress, then bends down to lift his lover in a princess hold. "Time for your reward~" The priest kissed her forehead before they went over to their room. Unbeknownst to them, a certain red-haired female watched from the corner of the hallway, seeing the whole thing.

"Oh… my… god…" She muttered, blushing beet red and looked down… her hand was deep into her panties. "I knew that they act like that… but… god…" her head started to produce steam as she went to her room… Yukiko needed an extra cold ice bath.

LINE BREAK

"Naruto…" Caren moaned as she was lying on the bed with nothing on her body. Her hair spread out evenly as he lay there; ready to take in the pleasure she had been waiting for. "I missed your touch… I missed your scent… I missed everything…" She sighed in bliss as he lover started kiss her neck once more.

"Me too…" he said softly stroking her cheek. "I miss you, so let's stop talking and enjoy this lovemaking my love, my lovely ivory sister."

"My sweet caring brother." She answer back kissing his lips as she felt his shaft entering her maidenhood. "Ah… you're so… filling me so much…" she gasped clutching onto him. Naruto then started to slowly get a rhythm going as he pushed in and pulled out of her repeatedly and thoroughly.

"Caren… you look so beautiful…" The blonde male said caressing her cheek softly as he kissed her lips, breaking apart to once again watch her radiant glow.

"And you… look so handsome…" Caren smiled. "I'm so happy to be with you…"

The two made out in silence basking their comfort… this was a pure gentle love making. Both of them loving each other greatly while treating each other with the utmost care. Soon Caren smiled as she sat up pushing Naruto to lay down as she lined up his cock to her maidenhood. The male blushed hard at her sultry position.

"My turn…" She said, before lowering herself down, moaning at being penetrated again before she started riding him. Her breasts kept bouncing up and down with each movement she made. She even raised her hands to her hair to play with her silver locks to make herself sexier for Naruto. "How is it, my loving brother~?" she whispered softly using her right hand to cup her breast as the other one still played with her hair.

"You… know how to make me harder…" He joked knowing that Caren knows his love for odd haired color woman, and boy did she know how to milk it.

"I'm glad… ahhhhh… to please…" Caren moaned. "Don't worry… I'll make you cum… you don't have to do anything. I'll… ahhhhh… I'll do all the work for you."

Naruto felt his rod burning up, and became unbearably hard, moving his hands to lock fingers with his lover. He spoke, "Caren...in or…?" He gasped unable to speak more without losing his load.

"In… I want it all." Caren moaned, as she felt her climax approaching. But she wanted this to last long. She kept riding on his cock for all it was worth. She moaned and gyrated while impaling herself over and over. "Oh yes… yes, yes, yes…!"

"Caren…"

"Naruto…"

The girl looked down as she placed her hands to Naruto's head side, leaning down to kiss him gently as he push down her hips with his groin once last time as both hit their orgasms. Holding each other tightly, Caren's nails dug into Naruto's back and drawing blood from the raw intensity from her pleasure, and Naruto gripping Caren desperately not using all of his strength to hold her in place.

A few minutes of blissful silence passed as the white haired girl used what little strength she had to lift her hips (which were sore as hell), and felt the hot rod leaving her core and whimpered at the hot oozing semen leaving her. "Ahh...ohh…" She gasped before casually falling to Naruto's chest.

 _ **LEMON END**_

"Should I leave it in?" Naruto chuckled weakly.

"And go for a second round, I barely survived one round." She tiredly said, but was ashamed that she couldn't please him more than she could offer. Damn insanely high stamina he has...ok no it was one of the greatest thing about him. "I'm sorry, the trip left me a bit tired already."

"It's fine…" Naruto assured. "I'm just… happy I can be with you." Naruto smiled, caressing her face again. Again there was blissful silence. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"When this is all over…" Naruto muttered, before blushing a bit. "Do you… wanna get married?"

"Eh?" The girl looked up surprised evident on her face at his question. "W-What?"

"I'm being serious." Naruto said, looking at her. "I know you don't want to leave me so…"

She looked down… almost afraid of making a mistake, "M-Me? Naruto… I… love you… but I don't think I would be…" she trailed off and on repeatedly but shook her head. "I'm not worthy of someone like you… you're kind, sweet, friendly, heroic, and many more. And I'm in many ways the opposite of you."

"Haven't you heard that opposites attract? This is no different."

"That's not the point."

"It is." Naruto said. "Caren… I want to share my life with you. Good times and bad. I don't care what the future holds for us. As long as we're together, we can overcome anything."

She hid her face in his chest, as he felt hot drips of water touch his chest, "Don't… break it… when this is over… we'll tell father and… hopefully get his blessing." she said as her lover held her tenderly as they slow drifted off to sleep.

"Come what may...I'll be with you…" Naruto vowed softly.

LINE BREAK

"Be careful Kotomine-kun~!" Okita warned as she thrusts her katana at Naruto who barely had enough to parry it! She now wore a white short battle kimono tied with a black obi tightly around her waist; now around her neck was a black scarf. The young samurai warrior giggled as she tap her tiptoes on the ground, "Ara, not bad, Saito-senpai would be impressed at your prowess!"

"Oh yeah? What about Hijikata and Harada?"

"Hijikata is a bit dishonest, but I think he would accept you. Harada, hard to say…" Okita sheathed her blade as she gains a look of thoughtfulness. Ignoring when Caren came to give Naruto a towel, Mashu a water bottle… and finally noticed when Yukiko was blushing up a storm being near him.

Caren was now wearing a simple summer dress white as snow like her hair and had her hair tied in a ponytail held by a pink scrunchie. And Yukiko was still in her uniform with a blue scarf around her face, making Naruto wonder why if her cheeks are so red? Why add more heat if she's feeling ill.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Naruto asked.

She didn't answer as the poor girl looked like she might faint. Caren gained a look of mischievousness, but was cut as Olga walked toward them in her usual uniform.

"Olga?" Naruto blinked surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-"

"I'm fine," She said blushing at Naruto, "Like you said, I had to get over my depression. Anyway, the supplies from Atlas and the others have arrived. Any need for specific needs for items whether it be for summoning, food, or needs must be done by the forms in the requisitions hall." She announced as she pointed to Naruto and Yukiko, "Now it's time for some new summoning's.

"Wait, what?" Yukiko asked.

"I thought only one Master gets a servant? Like me and Archer?" Naruto said pointing at Atalanta who was in the far corner. "And Ritsuka is the Japanese sweets eating monster?"

"HEY~" Okita pouted.

"It's different, here in Chaldea's has a boundary field that could easily produce the prana need to keep a servant. In theory, it could hold and keep more than 100 servants."

"In theory…" Naruto said, as he didn't like theories.

"Well, what do you expect? I don't know everything." Olga said.

"So, lets do it. I would like to have more allies." Yukiko said as her servant nodded kindly. "Do you have the Saint Quartz?"

"Yes the ones that Atlas gave us are enough for six new servants." The leader stated. She then fished into her pocket and pulled out the said Saint Quartz that were about the size of confectionary candy that one would find in a candy store.

"Three for you and last three for Naruto." She said as she looked at Caren, "Unfortunately, we still need do tests if you can be a master and rayshift like these two."

"I understand." Caren nodded.

"Now then, Naruto you first." Olga said, as they enter the summoning room as Romani walked to her. "What is it?" She said as the magical circle for summoning appeared.

"It's about Naruto,"

"What about him?"

"Its about when he summoned Archer. Her stats are through the roof, there's no possible way that her Parameters are that high." Romani stated as he showed her Atalanta's profile as the girl eyes widen at the abnormal high stats

"These are…" Olga gasped. "Strength: C++, Endurance: C++, Agility: A+, Mana: B, Luck: C, N.P: B+. I thought some of these stats were only for her other forms?"

"And it gets even more interesting." Romani frowned. "Look at her personal skills."

"All these…" She took the information as she paled, "So what are you getting at Romani?"

"If my corrections are right…"

Before he could finish a bright light flashed as the room was blinded it by it, soon afterwards the two plus Yukiko with the servants saw a woman all too familiar to them. Standing in front of Naruto…

"That can't be… that's-!" Olga got out.

Naruto looked at his hand that held a black visor as it slowly vanished, "Huh… guess that counted as a catalyst?" He said, as the woman he saw was his former enemy…

The Saber of the Holy Grail War of the Singularity of Fuyuki, however instead of wearing that black heavy armor, it was replaced with a black dress, an elegant yet sexy design her pale skin instead of clashing with the dark outfit highlighted instead. Around her bust area show skin which it show her chest and neck as the dress was connected by small strings leading to a choker to her neck. Her arms have sleeves connected to it similar to the strings to the dress, as it has silver engravings on it. And the back of her head was a black ribbon. Bust size is 73, Waist 53 and lastly her Hips were 76.

How the hell did he accurately get that right...wait...how did he knew that was right?

"You again…" Saber Alter said.

"Yeah, it's me again." Naruto said. "Who would've thought we'd meet like this."

She quickly knee his stomach as she looked forward with a blank look, "We're even now… glad to be working with you." She said as the male groan/chuckle weakly.

"Okay… I totally deserved that…"

Once more Romani pulled up the new servant's data and gapped at the stats. "H-Hold up! This can't be right!" He said, tapping on his tablet furiously. "These stats are impossible!"

"What do you mean?"

"Strength: A, Endurance: A+, Agility: B, Mana: A++, Luck: A, N.P: A++, and that's not the weirdest thing! She has three, THREE, noble Phantasm's!"

"Three?!" Olga shrieked. "Let me see that!" She said, swiping the tablet from Romani to look at the stats. She gawked at the stats like Romani. "But… But how?!"

"I know right?!"

"Romani… am I reading this right?" She pointed to the upper right corner, "Usually that spot holds the classes emblem right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Then why is there a Saber, Rider, and Lancer all there?!" She demanded as she held the device to the man's face.

"Oh that? Well, that's- wait, there's THREE?!" Romani shouted.

"Is that bad?" Naruto said as Saber (his) scoffed, "You know something?"

"Perhaps…" Saber Alter stated, flexing her fingers, "Skinny man, you say I possess three Phantasm's?"

"Yes, and you're a Saber, Lancer, and Rider! Care to explain that?!"

She let go of her sword as black smoke appeared around her...dissipating away as now…

"Holy…" Olga started as her face turn blank.

"Fucking…" Caren, Naruto, and Yukiko blushed.

"Oppai…" Romani's nose blooded as he saw the woman in front of him.

The woman was definitely looking more mature as she had a _voluptuous bust_ to boot too! Naruto could see that it was the same Saber he just summoned but she was...well...an adult. Possible her early thirties, maybe late twenties, wearing black almost rocky-like armor in the shape of a dragon like attire. Her hair seemed to be more pale in color compare to her younger form, on her head was two little armor horns. Naruto noticed that her chest...was pretty big, possible more than Arc's...which says something as the girls in his country were...lacking in the bust area, and the perfect body that any male would lust for.

"Ahh… the form if I never chose that sword?" She said now her voice was mature and alluring as one would hear from a woman aged finely like wine.

All of a sudden, Yukiko suddenly took her hand and knelt on one knee. "Marry me…"

"I don't have time for whelps."

"KYA~! ONEE-SAMA~!" Yukiko jumped up to hug the woman only to meet the fist of Artoria, now back to her younger form, in her face.

"I can easily return back and forth? Good for me to trick my enemies." She said with a dark smile.

"Romani looked up Okita's stats." Olga said after recovering her shock as Romani did but noticed his odd look.

"Normal, from the other Okita's that we were able to find...she is average."

"Oi!" Okita pouted before pointed at her fellow Saber, "I'm not emo as her! Wait how does that fit here?"

Ignoring her excuse, Romani looked at Naruto, "Maybe he just has a high affinity for servants? Maybe his Origin is to be a master and turbocharges a servant?"

Olga looked down as she walked in a pace; "This changes everything, with our resources we were able to learn that Servants could be summon in different classes at the same time. Remarkable. Simply remarkable."

Romani nodded as well enjoying, "Now we can at least use the function to prevent summoning the same servants, that way you can get the best ones. And Ritsuka-Chan here can get by with the others she could get."

"That's great, so is Yukiko next?" The blonde said as he saw Ritsuka place her stones into the circle.

"I hope I can get someone good!" She prayed as she recited the summoning chant, creating another blinding light to show a new servant.

"Oh kami no…" Okita paled as she saw whom it was… and hated it. "Her… why her?!"

"Umu~!" A young female shouted with a wide grin on her face, she looked young barely 15 or 16, wearing a black suit that had a red cloak over it and a military hat. She had fair radiant skin, black hair done in a hime style haircut. "I am the Demon Archer Nobunaga, the Demon king of the Sixth Heaven! Very well... I will allow you to be my Master!."

"You can't be serious… _the_ Nobunaga Oda?!" Olga gawked.

THUD~!

Everyone turn to see Naruto fainted with a goofy smile on his face, "Auto… graph…"

"Oh great…" Romani facepalmed. "Well, at least we got more good Servants to add."

"Hello Saberface!" Oda walked up the Okita tapping her katana on the ground. "Umu, still haven't kick the bucket from your _skill_?"

"Why are you here?!" Okita shrieked, before turning to everyone else. "Why is she here?! Do you have any idea the hell she brings to people?!"

"Saberface?" Yukiko wondered as Oda smiled.

"You wouldn't believe it but they're are dozens of women with their face!" She said pointing to Alter and Okita faces.

"I guess they're related?" She stated as Okita rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." Saber Alter frowned.

"I'd rather be Oda's sister than hers." Okita glared at her dark fellow Saber as their glare started to produce electricity.

"Okay girls, let's not be fighting each other. We're all on the same team right?" Yukiko said.

"Ugh, ok… kinda loopy but we got to finish this." Naruto said tossing his Saint Quartz to the circle, "One more time~!" He said, "Please be Saito!"

And once again, after reciting the chant, there was another blinding light and when it faded,

"Oh great HER!" Okita and Oda groaned as another female now was with their ranks.

A blue kimono-wearing woman stood in front of Naruto, before taking an odd stance, almost as if preparing for a battle. She smiled sweetly at him, "If there is an order I will come immediately! Your dependable Fox Shrine Maiden! Caster has des~cended~ !"

"T-T-T-Tamamo-no-Mae?!" Olga stuttered.

"You lucky son of a bitch…" Romani muttered.

"...Uh...you are my master right?" The girl said as Naruto took in her looks, she was around his age, pale porcelain skin tone, pink cherry blossom color hair, lovingly marigold colored eyes and were those fox ears? Her bust size was a perfect 86, Waist 57and hips 84...why did he had a strong feeling to kill a white haired pervert?

"Yes I am." Naruto answered.

"YOSHA~! Husbando getto~!" Cheered Caster as she jump high...really high, now that Naruto noticed the height of the room.

"HUSBANDO?!" The other girls wailed out.

Caren suddenly appears behind the Caster and grabbed her shoulder, "Wanna repeat that whore?"

"C-Caren?" Naruto stuttered.

"Shush honey, I'm speaking…" She said kindly turning her head to him, which scared him on how empty her eyes were.

"Ahhhhhh… ahhhhhh…" Naruto got out, with his mouth hung open.

"Now as for you…" Caren turned towards Tamamo with a sweet smile. "Just so you know, he's _mine_. And no one else."

"Oh… hohoho… I don't mind a challenge." She said as a dark aura appeared around her. "We'll settle this later…"

"Agreed…" She confirmed as Romani sighed.

"Ahh, overpowered stats…" He mentioned to Olga who ignored him.

"One of the most famous heroines in Greek myths, One of Japan's three greatest monsters, and also King Arthur…"

"My turn!" Yukiko said throwing her Quartz making one last attempt into the circle.

"Gah! Wasn't ready!" Romani cried out.

"Ahh?" A male voiced broke though stunning those who saw him, it was young man possibly around young adults age. He wore a silver and blue armor, with a hood covering his face.

Alter's eyes widen at the person, "That's not possible." She said finally seeing the sword that wasn't supposed to be there. The young man took off his hood, smiling gently at Yukiko as his clear blue eyes met her amber colored ones.

"I ask you, milady. Are you my Master?" He asked.

"I… I…" Yukiko got out, looking totally in awe at the man while blushing. "Hai…"

"I am… Arthur Pendragon, Saber Class." He said kindly taking her hand into his to shake it kindly.

"You!" Saber Alter said, pointing her Excalibur Morgan at him. "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"Ah, Merlin?!" He said with a surprised look, "What happen to you?"

"I am not that incubus of a wizard."

"Huh?" The man looked surprised as he noticed her features, "Ah, you must be me from a different reality? So Merlin wasn't pulling my leg."

"I ask you again." Saber Alter, said, still having her sword pointed at him, "What are you doing here? And do not give me the obvious answer."

"I don't know, I was saying goodbye to my master after the war and… I am here." He said taking a step back. "I didn't mean to harm your pride miss…?"

"Yukiko summoned a legendary Shinsengumi captain, a tyrant, and the male and real King Arthur…" Olga said as the woman smiled. "We got a A-Class team here…"

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his servants interacting with each other as Romani pulled him aside, "Whoa yes?"

"I just need your help, what's a good name for your servants stats exceeding their normal ones?"

Naruto looked back as Okita suddenly flash back and forth making Oda yell at her, Alter demanding answers from her male counterpart, and lastly Atalanta shaking her head at the whole silly situations. "Call it… Max Potential… cause I can see them getting stronger…"

The doctor nodded as he looked at the computer, and realized that the new singularly is ready… but gazed at the happy team. And ignoring the urgency, Olga was happy, Naruto was getting a harem, and Yukiko is making friends. So he just allows one day to let them relax, what's the worst that could happen?

Outside of the room

"Naruto? Yukiko?" Mash knock into the door with a comically sad look on her face, "I wanted to see the new servants too~"

 _ **Naruto has summon a bunch of 4 and 5 rank servants so did Yukiko. HELLYEAH~!**_

 _ **Naruto's Servants: Artoria Pendragon Alter (Classes Saber, Rider, Lancer), Atalanta (Archer, Berserker), Tamamo no Mae (Caster, Lancer, Berserker)**_

 _ **Yukiko's Servants: Okita, Oda Nobunaga, and Arthur Pendragon**_

 _ **Yes, Naruto has made his servants unlock their classes from all forms. Meaning that Atalanta can go to her Archer and Berserker form at will and Alter Saber can be her young saber self or her mature womenly Lancer form. Only he can do it, as it will be explain later. I hope you all like and the chaos of this servants that will be happening in.**_

 _ **As always enjoyyour day and have a great life. Leave reviews and also questions in them if you need me to answer them. Have a good day.**_


	4. Singularity Orleans: Part I

**_AzureKing: Hello all, time for another chapter, Like I promise these chapters are going to be short unlike the other so I can update more and work on other fics better. Review a lot if you want more chapters please!_**

blazeking _ **: I don't understand the first question, the second They will make apparence around London. And go ahead my Penname is Nero, or use my ID 550, 989, 189 for friend request.**_

 _ **Spacecore94: They love each more than brother and sister, but they said in the lemon to spice things up.**_

 _ **Douchebagio: Can you please stop insulting my friend? Please stop reviewing if you only have negative things, this a story a hobby I love that I want others to read. So please stop insulting my works. Thank for at least reading this.  
**_

 _ **Before you all say anything else, Naruto will use the remaining SQ for later use.**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

Naruto and Yukiko bowed while doing a mock prayer gesture to Mashu, "We're so sorry~! We didn't mean to lock you out!" They cried out.

Mashu pouted. "It's alright, I don't hold it against you."

"We'll make it up to you, I promise." Naruto said.

"Master… and Master's friend." Arthur said walking towards them, "Might I ask you something?" He said with Alter Saber walking in glaring at her male counterpart as she stood behind him. "Chaldea is an organization that protects humanity, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"I see, and I believe that woman I met was a Servant?" He said with a nod. "A Servant without a Master…"

"Wait, you don't mean Atalanta, Oda, Souji, or the others?"

"No, she was a buxom woman…" The blonde male said with a heavy blush as if the word made him dirty. "With a large metal gauntlet and wand. I thought she was a magus, but her energy seems more of a Caster."

Naruto looked confused as he tilted his head. "Who would that be?"

"Oh that is Leonardo Da Vinci." Mashu said, "I was wondering if Vinci-san was okay when Leff betray us. Caster usually is stuck in the workshop making new equipment and items for us… and sometimes forget to eat." The lavender haired girl stated.

"Da Vinci…" Naruto muttered, before his eyes bulged out in surprise. "Wait, what?! The Leonardo Da Vinci, who painted the Mona Lisa?!"

"HOLY CRAP! I LOVE HIM~!" Yukiko said, "I always wanted to ask so many questions!" She then stopped when everyone was looking at her strangely. "Ehehehe… too loud?" She laughed sheepishly.

"Well… yes I meet Da Vinci, but he isn't-" Arthur started until Alter Saber suddenly side punched him, causing him to keel over and catch his breath. "Ow… what was that for?" He coughed, as the three teens missed this as if it never happened!

"Mashu! Please take us there!" Yukiko begged as she was shaking the poor Demi-servant female.

"Uwhawhawhawhawhawhawhawha, senpai~ help me~!" Mashu cried out as she had swirls in her eyes.

"Okay." Naruto chuckled he pulled the two away from one another. "Mashu can you take us? I have some questions for Da Vinci… including if he knew Lupin…" He said to himself with a small smile.

"Hai…" Mashu said as she tried to walk forward but was stumbling from side-to-side.

"Whoa easy, I got you." Naruto said, holding her shoulders.

"T-Thank you…" She said with a blush on her face as the girl moved away. "Follow me…"

LINE BREAK

"Da Vinci! I wish to speak to you!" Mashu knocked on the door, with the two masters shaking when the loudest thumping sound was heard.

"Wow, he still retains her strength…" Yukiko said absentmindedly. "Kinda scary…"

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal what Arthur had described: A buxom woman with a large metal gauntlet and wand. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned, "Yes Mashu-chan? I just woke up, is it about your body again?" The woman asked stretching her body. Naruto noticed her dress was something from Italy judging the color and way it showed. It was red and blue dress with puffy shoulders, blue arm sleeves. A red skirt attached to the dress and blue leggings on her nice thick thighs. Her arm, the one with the metal attachment, was black with green gems imbedded in the fingers. Holding a red staff with a large crystal in it, with golden eagles decorated. She had the most fair milky complexion, and long straight black hair that was comb forward to accent her face.

"Umm, excuse me miss. Is Leonardo Da Vinci in? Bearded man with European features, possibly super smart?" Yukiko said trying look past the woman.

"Huh? Oh, that would be me," The woman said.

"...eh?" Yukiko blinked.

"Ah." Naruto said simply, as Mashu laughed awkwardly. "So… were you always a woman?"

"No~, I used my Caster powers to give me Mona Lisa's exquisite body. I am perfectly a woman~!" She said with a cute wink.

…

…

…

"Okay, uhh… wow… so you… why?" Naruto finally broke down and asked.

"I love the Mona Lisa and… wait who are you two?" She said pointed her long metal fingers at Naruto and his friend.

"Oh I'm Yukiko Ritsuka and this my friend Naruto Kotomine. We're Masters." The red haired girl explains as the famous inventor nodded.

"Oh the new guys." She said softly nodding. "Sorry I wasn't around, but someone had to keep Chaldea from falling down."

Naruto tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

The person inside Mona Lisa smiled mysteriously, "I'm basically attached to this place. Unlike the Servants, that I assume, you have summoned. I was summoned without one."

This news bought the two master eyes wide and big. "Wait a masterless servant? How's that possible?" Ritsuka asked her friend.

"Dad's report on the last grail war said that one servant was able to stay here due to a steady mana supply and theorized that other servants besides Archers or Casters could stay as well." Naruto explained as Da Vinci nodded.

"Indeed, although even without Chaldea I could make a machine to produce mana. But I was summoned to make sure the summoning system was good. As our Holy Grail War, could be unstable." The famous inventor stated. "Thus I stay around to watch this as I deem it worthy of being fun to unfold.."

"Oh… I guess that explains it." Yukiko said hitting her palm with a fist. "So then… another question… can you… modify other people's bodies like you do?"

"Well, depends, not sure on another person. But it would be a fun theory to work on…" The face of Mona Lisa nodded as she looked up. "Ah Romani."

The two teens turn to see the doctor entering the room, with Olga and Caren in tow.

"Oh, so you've already introduced each other." Romani said. "Well that make things easier."

"Director, glad to see you're better." Da Vinci bowed to show her respect. "What brings you here?"

"The good doctor," Olga shifted her eyes to glare at Romani. "Failed to mention that he just got through the first Singularity coordinates."

"Ehehehe, you all look so happy. I figure maybe a day would be fine?" He said only for the younger girl to pull his ear. "Itai! Olga let go~!"

However she didn't as she spoke to her two allies, "So we're going to rayshift."

"We?" Naruto stated, "You're coming?"

Tossing her hair to the side, the director nodded, "Of course. As the leader, I will help oversee the mission." She however gave a looked towards Caren. "She...will possible join us in the future."

"Huh?" The two childhood friends turn to see Caren, and closer inspection it turns out she look slightly winded. Romani smiled as he turns to her, patting her shoulder.

"She is going through the Master and Rayshifting tests. Seems that she is just as a natural like you too." He smiled as the woman rolled her eyes, but the nun looked daze for a moment.

This cause Naruto to move closer to his lover, "You okay, Caren?" Naruto asked, holding her for support.

"Yes… I'm sorry… I guess I'm more tired than I thought I should be." She smiled as the woman looked at Yukiko. "Yuki-san, are you sure you can go into something dangerous?" She asked the girl who laugh sheepishly.

"Well, maybe. I mean you never know until you try, right?"

"That's… not reassuring…" Caren frowned.

"Oh c'mon, have faith in me!" Yukiko pouted.

Naruto patted her hair, chuckling, "While she lacks in skills, Yukiko's enthusiasm and optimism are welcomed." The male watched as the girl just pouted before looking at the leader. "So I guess the rest of the summoning will be after or during this mission?"

"Yes. So please, make sure your preparations are complete. We leave in an hour." Olga said before turning around to leave.

Caren watched as the doctor and Olga left as she spoke, "So what is this Rayshifting? They haven't told me much until the tests are done."

"Oh right. Well basically we're transporting over to a point in human history where it needs to be fixed." Naruto said.

"But it's just your soul? Just given a 'body' or something like that when you enter that frame of place?" The topaz eyed girl question as Yukiko nodded.

"But the damage does reflect on the body. So it means-"

"We die if something goes wrong." Naruto stated, remembering that Olga was going to die without her body in the real world and deduced something could happen if it was the other way. "Only three tubes are free at the moment, thanks to the funding. We might make five more if we can get other candidate masters on board."

"Shouldn't we find more candidates now?" Yukiko asked.

"Later. After correcting this first Singularity we could start looking." Naruto said. "Now c'mon, we gotta get in our Mystic Codes."

LINE BREAK

An hour later, preparations were complete and Naruto and Yukiko were in their Mystic Codes.

"Unfortunately," Romani started as he had a clipboard with some papers that he started to read. "You have to use the Chaldea Standard Uniform, the battle ready ones need more time to make."

"Mystic… Codes?" Yukiko tilted her head confused.

"Basically, magic clothing." The doctor simplified. "Your clothes can heal, enhance attacks, and even turn your body into mist for a few moments."

"Oh okay!" Yukiko said, but pouted a bit, "Though it feels a bit tight."

"Hahaha, well we had too. It suppose to keep warmth as possible, I heard the battle uniform are skin tight." He smiled, but noticed Naruto's priest clothing was odd, "I suppose that these robes are Mystic Codes as well?"

"Sort of. Call it a memorabilia, if you will." Naruto smiled a bit.

"Huh, well it seems rather good." The man did a quick scan of it, "Reinforcement without any casting, summoning and creating Black Keys from the right material, and lastly odd I can't seem to read the last effect."

"That's… a bit of a secret." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Best not to know for now."

"Huh… well, I suppose I can leave it alone for now." Dr. Romani shrugged. "Alright, I already have the coordinates of the First Singularity set up, so you should be able to get there safely."

"So is it another fiery Fuyuki?" Ritsuka said with a slight pale look. "I rather not see...a lot of people I saw on the streets in stone or bloody messes."

"No, no, this is actually in 1431 France, during the Hundred Years War." Dr. Romani said.

"The Hundred Years War…" Naruto muttered. "That would mean…"

"Hm? What is it Naruto?" Yukiko asked.

"N-Nothing, so what's the objective?" The blonde stuttered.

"Well there's a Holy Grail War over there that needs to be stopped." Dr. Romani said. "It's not going to be an easy one once you step into it."

"So either kill all the servants or take the Grail?" Naruto stated.

"Normally that would be the case, but with Leff…" Romani left as Naruto nodded, as he saw his servants. "Don't worry, they can come. Remember they are able to be spirit and follow your souls."

"Right." Naruto nodded. "Well, let's get going."

The doctor nodded as he activated the tubes, "Olga… are you ready?" The doctor asked as the woman nodded walking closer. "Alright, unlike last time, this will constantly monitor your health. So unless the climate is to extreme or dangerous, you will feel fine like being in a room temp or chill fanned room."

"Thank you…"

"Olga, are you sure-"

"I'm fine Naruto." She cut off. "We must hurry. The sooner the better."

The blonde turned to see his female servants looking at him, "Ok, so Saber, Tamamo, and Alatanta ready?"

The fox girl nodded dutifully, "Hai~ Mas~ter~!" She winked at her 'husband'.

"Yes sir…" The Archer and Saber nodded robotically.

While with Ritsuka smiled at her four servants, "Ready guys?" She smiled kindly as her servants nodded.

Mashu nodded as she ready her shield.." Yes Yukiko-san, let's do this."

Arthur nodded as he placed a hand on his chest, "Indeed let's stop this madness."

"Hai~!" Okita started as Oda merely nodded before yelling, "To WAR~!"

"Alright. T-Minus 30 seconds to Ray Shifting." Dr. Romani said as Naruto, Yukiko, and Olga got in their respective tubes and the doors closed.

 _"Hmm… the war where Joan of Arc died… didn't that one guy from the Clocktower Kuro-something had a crush on her legend?'_

 ** _Ray Shifting Commenced!_**

 ** _Orleans A.D. 1431_**

Naruto eyes widen as he saw heading down to the ground from the sky, likely around a few story heights. He quickly threw a Black Key into the ground, add some energy and-

*SPLAT!*

"Ughhhh… I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" He groaned, landing in mud that was now all over his clothing. He looked at his bracelet and tapped into it, "Yo, Romani you need to work in the aiming. I'd almost crack my skull."

 _"S-Sorry, I guess the coordinates were a bit off."_ The doctor rapidly apologized for his mishap. _"Ah it seems that Yukiko and Olga are-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yukiko screamed as she was falling. "SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEE!" She wailed while flailing wildly.

Almost like a shooting star, a bright light was rushing towards the girl. As it started to build up into a form, that belong to-

"Okita to the rescue!" The woman yelled as she caught Yukiko into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yukiko blushed. "Dreamy…"

"Ehehehe…" The samurai chuckled as Naruto walked up to them dusting himself off as mud hit the ground. "So where's young and bratty?"

"She's-"

"I'm right here…" A voice said. They all turned to see Olga… and she was all muddy from head to toe save for her eyes.

"Romani...you're not getting requisitions when we return." She announced with an eyebrow twitching from her anger.

" _Y-Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."_

"Well I guess it's safe to say that we all made it here safely." Naruto said. "How about we find ourselves a spring to clean you off Olga?"

"I'm fine~!" She yelled out, as the priest scratched his cheek, but turned away feeling a blush coming towards her face. "Thanks for the offer."

"Yare, yare, Master's boss is fickle…" Okita giggled as she whistle innocently when Olga's glared was directed at her. "Oh Master, better call the rest of the servants while we can."

 _"Oh, right should tell you now. For now, every Singularity you need to bring only six servants with you. We can switch them out if you need too, but in order for them to unleash their Noble Phantasm's as much as possible and also without any weakened abilities, six servants fighting at their utmost power is needed." The doctor announced, "There's only so much mana to be given to them while keeping them chain to our world. So twelve Servants in total, still that much power is equal to JSDF at this point."_ The man joked softly as the other glared at his rudeness.

"I see. That makes sense." Naruto nodded, as he watched as the servants coming into existence. "Oh there you are."

"Master, you're covered in mud…" Atalanta deadpanned. "How uncouth…"

"Blame Romani not me." He raised his hands in defense. "He's the one that sent me off course."

The woman looked around almost like she was unrest from the area, "Master… where are we?"

Mashu seemed to be ready as she walked towards the famous heroine, "Most likely during the Hundred Year War, in Orleans. That's in France."

The green archer nodded but still had her bow in her hands, "I see...wait they fought for a hundred years?" She said stun at the long war. "Even Achilles and Hector's war seem to be longest in my era."

"They actually did." Mashu nodded. "In fact, at this point in time, the Siege of Orléans had recently ended with the French winning, which is a major turning point in the war itself. All thanks to-"

"Joan of Arc…" Naruto finished.

CRACK~!

The Servants all turned ready to fight until they saw it was Atalanta… her teeth seemed to have fangs as the ground at her feet crack the floor. "Jeanne… D'arc…"

"Uh…" Naruto got out.

"I'm going to kill her…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Atalanta calm down." Naruto said, holding her shoulders. "What's gotten into you?"

"She is no Saint… she is a sinner!" Atalanta seethed. "She… all those children… she could've saved them!"

"What?" Yukiko said before glaring at her, "Don't make up lies-! Ah-!" The girl gasped as she saw her three servants had their weapons at Atalanta. Oda placing her flint rifle onto the fellow Archer's forehead and Okita's katana at her throat, lastly Arthur also has taken up to be Yukiko's front.

"Archer stand down!" Naruto warned, "Even if you're my friend I will not hesitate to send you back to Chaldea."

"But-"

"Don't even force me to use a Command Seal either." Naruto glared at her.

She backed off, glaring at the ground then at her Master. "I give you one warning Master...do not trust that woman…"

"And why not?" Naruto frowned. "What did she do to piss you off so much?"

"..."

Naruto gave the rest of the people a look to make them go away as they agree, as soon as they left. The priest coughed, "Tell me your sins my child…" He started… noticing her intense glare he smiled. "Sorry bad habits. Atalanta, should I return you back? Unless you tell me, I can't fully trust you here. The last thing we need is a ally to go AWOL."

Atalanta remained silent before eventually giving in. "Before all of this… there was another Grail War. It was between two factions: Red and Black. I was part of the Red Faction, representing the Magi Association. I and my fellow Servants, Mordred, Karna, Achilles, Shakespeare, Semiramis, and Spartacus battled the Yggdramillenial family who had their own Servants: Sieg, Vlad III, Chiron, Astolfo, Avicebron, Jack the Ripper, and Frankenstein. The Red Faction was tasked to take back the Holy Grail that the Yggdramillenial family stole. And Jeanne D'Arc was Ruler… she was to mediate our war…"

"So what went wrong?" Naruto asked.

A bitter smile formed on her graceful lips, "Many things, not one thing went according to plan. Let's say the Red faction was already defeated by one man and hijacked, all save for Mordred's master." She started but frowned. "That man was truly frightening, more than Jason when he tossed aside Lady Medea."

"The hell?" Naruto frowned. "Who was this man?"

"I cannot say. To this day my head is often hazy Due to my last battle, but more on that on a later time. I killed the servant named Jack The Ripper, but…" The woman paled… remembering the children begging her to help them. The scent of blood and death still fresh… far too fresh for her liking.

"But?" Naruto prompted.

"Children… I had to save them, but Jeanne… she didn't want me to. So what gives her the right?" She said lifting her head to show Naruto her anger, "She was known as a Saint but was willingly to let children die! I could never forgive her!"

"I see…" Naruto sighed. "Well I guess I can see why would you be so angry. You love children. I don't blame you for that." He then added, "Though if and when we do meet her, I would like to hear her side of the story, then I'll come to a decision of whether or not to trust her. Sound fair?"

"But Master-"

"If she is what you say… I'll hold her down and let you take the shot." He promised shocking the woman. "Normally, it's not manly of me to do something like that, but I guess I can make an exception…" He sighed, scratching his head.

"Master…" She said stunned… before smirking. "Tch… fine, tis your will. I will do so, on my vow on charity for my Goddess Artemis. I shall not break my vow to you…"

"Good." Naruto said. "Now c'mon, the others are waiting." He said before turning around to leave and catch up with the others. Atalanta smiled as she moved behind him, not many masters would allow their servants this much freedom or wishes. Then again this isn't a normal war…

Naruto watched Olga nodding to what Mashu just said, "Kotomine, are you ready?"

"What? We're battling already?" Naruto asked.

"No, just… up." She said as the Master and Archer did so and were surprised at the sudden thing they notice. A giant ring, or at least part of one from what they could see. "We just noticed that and Romani stated that it was the size of North America.

"Well shit…" Naruto muttered.

"Tis a spell?" Atalanta asked as the Caster shook her head.

"No, no magical energy from what I can tell." She said looking disturbed. "It's as if Izanami came from Yomi and brought to the sky." She then bonked her head, "Aiya, Tamamo has to be cute~!" She said ignoring the look from the females.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Naruto sweat dropped.

"First task is to meet with the people here. We can worry about this when we get a safe location." The Director stated.

"People?" Naruto stated, "I thought it was just us and them? Them being the enemies?"

Olga shook her head, "This may be an error in history, but we are at a time where real people and real events have happened."

"That means… if this really a HY-War… Joan of Arc should already be dead right?" Naruto said as Atalanta smirked at the information. "Then…"

"Yes… Joan of Arc has already been burned…"

"Gulp… burned by stake right?" Yukiko paled comically.

"Yes." Olga nodded. "And judging by this point in time, I would assume it's been a few days after she was burned."

Arthur noticed the gloomy atmosphere as he looked around, he smiled as his eye caught something. "Look, some people! Perhaps we're near a city?" However he was knocked down as the group looked over the edge to see a squad heading down a dirt path.

"Uh-oh…" Yukiko gulped.

"Confirming… it's the French Scout Brigade." She announced, "Should we make contact?"

"No need. They're about to attack us from the looks of things." Naruto frowned.

"B-But we can't hurt them!" Yukiko said.

 _"Okay, hit them with the back side of the blade._ " Dr. Romani said.

"How do you even do that with a shield?!" Naruto comically snapped.

"Enemy attack!" The soldiers shouted.

"Way to go! Let them know where we are..." Olga smacked her hand over Naruto's head. "BY SCREAMING LIKE AN IDIOT!" She yelled back.

"You're the one screaming now…" Naruto muttered. "Look there's only one thing to do in a situation like this."

"And that is?"

"RUUUUUUN!" He shouted before turning tail and bolting out of there.

"Wait what?!" Oda yelled, "A warrior does not-!"

Okita grabbed the midget over her head, "Yeah, yeah, I'm king of the world and all that!" She stated while running away from the large amount of soldiers chasing after them! "So shut up and shoot!"

"Hey wait for me!" Yukiko shouted, running after them, as did Olga and the other Servants.

"This is oddly familiar!" Alter Saber stated, huffing at the sudden exercise. "Haa… haa… I need food!"

"You just ate the pantry!" Olga glared at the dark Saber.

The group just keeps moving until they reached a castle, "Crap we're boxed in! How did we not stop knowing this was in our way?!" Yukiko cried out.

"Wait… the soldiers…" Naruto stated, as the soldiers were already falling down and gasping for air. "They're… tired?"

Olga eyes widened realizing that these human's were normal, "They must have just finish a battle." She said as the soldier's inside were out as well, but groaned.

"Another attack!?"

"Good, I can shoot." Oda said, aiming her rifle.

"Easy cowgirl." Yukiko pulled down the girl's hat blinding her.

"C'mon~ I wanna go trigger happy~!"

"Shouldn't they be in peace around now?" Yukiko asked Olga who looked confused. "After Joan of Arc died, Charles VII signs the peace treaty?"

"No, remember this is a few days after Joan of Arc died. The war wouldn't end for another 22 years after her death."

"Either way, the war mostly broken down to more peaceful times after it right?" Yukiko stated, earning some shock from the white haired woman. She smiled with a wide grin, "History is more or less good to me. But that being said, even if took two decades, the word for peace should have started."

"You...didn't hear?" A soldier said walking towards Naruto's group. "The king is dead…"

"What?!" Yukiko gawked. "That's impossible! He shouldn't!"

"He did… and was killed by Jeanne D'arc."

"HUH?!" Yukiko gaped. "How is she still alive?!"

"Beats me." The man said before looking at them, "Look, since you're not with her, come in. I'll explain the rest." He offered leading them inside the fort. "They say that Jeanne has risen from the grave and became the 'Dragon Witch.'"

"D-Dragon witch?" Yukiko stuttered.

"Since when do dragons roam the area?" Naruto frowned.

"Since one is attacking the cities." The soldier said, "When Jeanne appear these… dragons all appeared with her!"

"That doesn't make sense! Why would-" Yukiko began.

"No it does…" Olga frowned. "This is the Grail's doing. I'm sure of it…"

"Can the Grail even do that? I can understand summoning servants and making a city go on fire, but summoning Dragons? Isn't that even a hard one to do? Those things are literally magic batteries!" The blonde yelled as Tamamo raised her hand.

"I believe it can, conjuring beings is easy but controlling isn't." The Fox girl stated, "Unless she has a skill doing so, in that case, the grail is just giving her the chance to use the rare chance."

"So Jeanne's hatred must've allowed Leff to use the grail on her…" Olga whispered, "Alright, soldier, where is this happening?"

"The capital, I shall accompany you all!"

Naruto turned as did everyone as the soldier smile, "There you are… Lady Jeanne." The man greeted the woman who entered the room.

Everything became silent…

"Ahhchoo!" Alter Saber sneezed, "Shit…" She sniffled at the silence.

All of a sudden, Atalanta drew out her bow and aimed her arrow at her. "Stay right where you are, sinner!"

"Archer!" Jeanne shouted as she gave a sad look. "So you haven't forgiven me…"

"You could've saved them!"

"Atalanta, stand down!" Naruto ordered. "I told you not to do anything until I heard her side of the story!"

"But-"

"STAND! DOWN! NOW!"

The woman didn't lower her bow but nodded, "As you command."

"That also means lowering your bow." Naruto commanded and Atalanta did so. "Now then… Jeanne… before we get into our current situation, I need to hear your side of the story."

"I'm sorry...who are you all?" She asked as Naruto sighed...this was going to be a while.

 _ **AK: And that;s it for part one, will Archer attack Jeanne/Ruler? Let's see, please review lots for a new chapter to come out sooner.**_


	5. Singularity Orleans: Part II

**_AzureKing: Hello all sorry for the late update, more and more problems have been hitting me. Also I'm moving, and have to put in more time for work so less fics probably. I might make a Patron account if you guys are willing to spare a few dollars to help me._**

 ** _Anyway this chapter was done but the stress and work prevented me from updating please enjoy._**

Naruto watched as Olga explained to Jeanne D'Arc who they were as the rest of the servants including himself were on standby due to a pacing back and forth from an angry Archer.

"I see." Jeanne nodded. "You're an organization tasked with correcting human history. A very difficult task at that."

"That is correct," Olga said. "And as you can see, the fact that King Charles VII is dead and having dragons roaming France is something that needs to be fixed as such a thing never happened. Your assistance in this would be greatly appreciated."

The woman nodded solemnly, "I thought something was wrong, the timing was barely after my death. No wonder I felt so happy yet sad…" The Maid of Orleans sadly muttered, "However, The Grail War is also stopped because of this...Leff?"

"Y-Yes… he has betrayed our organization at a crucial moment." Olga looked away bitterly.

"I see." Jeanne nodded, "Very well. If it is to help correct humanity and its history, then I will assist."

"Tch…" The green archer clicks her teeth in anger. "I don't believe we need her…"

"Archer…" Naruto said sternly. Atalanta clicked her tongue in annoyance before looking away. He then sighed as he turned to Jeanne, "Now then… before we begin this… campaign, Lady Jeanne, I believe you owe us an explanation about your relationship with Atalanta."

The woman gave an uneasy smile, "I was summoned as a mediator for the greater Holy Grail war…" she placed a hand on her head with a pain look, "Some things are fuzzy, but I was able to stop another Ruler from doing something...unforgivable. Atalanta and I-" she stopped as the priest looked at her.

"Another Ruler?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes, he was able to stay chained to the world after his war. But he betrayed his allies to take their command seals and servants." The holy woman stated as she continued, "Atalanta and I… were faced with a disturbing burden but I couldn't allow myself to lose faith and she believed I deserved to die."

"And what burden was that?"

"The children she saw… they were nothing but a conglomerate of souls that formed into the persona Jack the Ripper really was."

Yukiko couldn't help but asked, "The hell does that mean?"

"Jack the Ripper represented all the children that were… aborted…" Olga said with a disturbed look.

"Oh my god… that means…"

Naruto grimly locked his lips tightly, "She was the spirit of all those children who were killed in the womb…" he tried hard not to dwell on it, but as a holy man and kind person… that hurt him.

"Yes… those children… did not deserve to die horrible deaths… their lives were so precious… it is why God created humanity. He wanted to share his life and his love… but…" Jeanne closed her eyes solemnly.

"You damn lying whore," Archer yelled but took a step back as Arthur pulled his sword at her.

"Enough. Let her finish." The only male servant frowned.

"So that's why you freed their souls…" Naruto said to Jeanne, but even then it looked painful.

"Yes…"

Naruto nodded as he turned to his first servant, "Archer…I'm sorry, but you can't harm her. She's not at fault."

"WHAT?!" The Archer screamed in rage from the Saint from being spare at her rightful justice. Naruto watched as her teeth gain sharp canines and her usually gentle face was more animal like.

"You heard her. Jack the Ripper represented all those children that died in the womb… she saved them not killed them…" Naruto said.

"But-"

Naruto turned around and gave a sad look at her, "Atalanta…" The woman eyes widen as she saw someone she never thought she see again… Rider… it was like the spirit of her old ally was next to Naruto just for a moment. "I think you know that even you could kill Ruler, it wouldn't save them. But you still had to do something then let them down without trying right?" He said before smiling gently, "You don't have to like her, but at least know you two are cut from the same cloth on saving others who deserve to be saved."

"I… I…" Atalanta managed to say. "I don't… that's not…"

"I promise this… if such a horrible event happens again… I would stop you from heading down a path of self-destruction."

The woman eyes widen even large as the last moments of her last life returned, Achilles holding her close and saying something along those lines. She wanted to break down… throw a tantrum and yell at Jeanne… but…

A single nod was all she gave, "Alright… I trust you Master… please don't ever break that gift I gave you."

"You have my word." Naruto nodded. "Now then! If we're done with airing out the dirty laundry, let's get going."

"Ahh, crap my panties!" Yukiko blushed, "I forgot to place them in today's laundry!"

Somehow ignoring her, Arthur coughed into his hand. "Ahem, perhaps we shall call the good doctor and the nun?" He suggested.

"Ah, don't worry I was listening!" Romani appeared in his hologram form. "And don't worry, it seems that Caren took care of your panties!"

"Oh thank goodness." Yukiko sighed in relief.

"Why worry about that?" Naruto deadpanned, he turns to Romani. "Hey is this place good for a summoning circle? We could get some supplies here right?"

"Indeed." Olga stated as she looked around the castle, and nodded. "Naruto you take the lead while I draw a circle."

"Got it." Naruto nodded.

"Well it seems that Miss Jeanne is telling the truth, she is a true Ruler Class Servant." The doctor stated, as Yukiko seem confused once more.

"Wait, Ruler? I thought Saber, Lancer, Caster, Archer, Assassin, Berserker, and Rider were the only classes?"

"That is true. However, under special circumstances, there are Servants that qualify outside the normal Class system," Romani said

"Huh, so like special edition games with hidden characters?" She stated as Romani gave a thumbs up to that suggestion.

"Exactly! Take Mashu for example. She's not one of the main seven, so I classified her as a Shielder. She's her own unique Servant. No one else has that classification because she is the first to obtain that."

"So what are the pros and cons of a Ruler? With Mashu I can guess its better defense and support moves, so what's the advantage of a Ruler?"

"Well, the role of a Ruler is to arbitrate the truth and adjudicate all things in order to maintain human history. They preserve the laws of Heroic Spirits to ensure they won't be violated, such as the law of "the dead not leading the living", and to maintain human history by preserving the illusion behind the Age of Gods so that people do not know about the truth behind it."

"...So what are they good for?" Naruto asked again this time more bluntly.

"They act as the mediator and are representatives of the Holy Grail itself, to make sure that everything runs the way it's supposed to go."

"So what do they do in combat?" Ritsuka join Naruto this time also getting annoyed. "What do they specialize in?"

"Oh, uh… I think Olga left something here-" The man was pulled away from the screen as Caren came in.

"They're strong against all Servants. So if you put Ruler against all Servant classes, Ruler would wipe them out instantly. Or at the very least can be able to go toe to toe with most."

"C-Caren… that's the senpai's job-!"

"If only there was a reliable Senpai…" Caren stated with a dark smile..

Oh no…new victim for Caren...

"Oh c'mon, Caren! Don't be like that!" Romani panicked.

The blonde watched as Romani turn around and click the hang-up button knowing that it was going to lead to nothing but "She really takes after dad."

"Alright, it's finished." Olga's voice said.

Good time for this to pick up, Naruto moved to Jeanne. "Okay, Jeanne-san, I need to ask if you're from a different war. Is there anything else you noticed that is gone or if your stats are down?"

The Ruler nodded almost like as if Naruto reminded her of something. "Y-Yes, I lost my Anti-Servant command spells and most of my stats are down." She pats down her clothing, "This attire isn't what I usually wear for battle nor when on guard."

"I see. So you're down on magical energy…" Naruto frowned.

"Along with the fact, I can't see the true names of Servants as well." The blonde woman stated as well.

Olga seem to be annoyed by this, "So a Ruler without the ability to know her enemies."

A huge weight hit Jeanne's head that said 'Incompetent.'

"Or any useful skills."

Another one, nearly double the last size that said 'Useless'.

"OI OLGA! Be nice to her!" Naruto scolded.

"But-"

"Bad girl! Sit!"

The woman actually did so, grabbing a chair nearby and sat with an angry pout. Naruto admitted… having the power to control her was good at times.

"Wow… someone's whipped." Yukiko said amazed.

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day Olga would actually listen to someone." The doctor stated with a wide eye look.

"Now then…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Jeanne-san, I will have our good doctor send some supplies over here that can help compensate for these men."

"That will be a godsend sir." The woman bowed earnestly. "I would be happy to see these hard working men fed."

"Wait, before we go into that, one the soldiers did talk about her as the 'Dragon Witch' right?" The red haired female girl asked as the blonde nodded.

"To be honest, I have no idea on what they are talking about. It might be a different Joan of Arc they are talking about." She stated as Mashu looked at the floor.

"So two servants can exist at the same time?"

Olga shook her head, "Unlikely, most wars have the ability to stop such things from happening. But since this is totally been mess up to this amount, it wouldn't be the most far off conclusion."

"Hmm, if I could I can make SHIVA check the number of servants, then we can have a general idea of what we're up against."

"Do it." Olga said curtly.

"We can't, remember we can only look up on what Servants and their versions we summon. Any servant's we haven't summon, cannot be looked up. I suspect that Leff made that happen."

"Of course…" Olga sighed. Leff really made sure to cover his tracks and to leave no room for error. "Very well, let's try summoning another Servant for you two."

"Huh?" Ritsuka echoed but took out the Saint Quartz, "Should we?"

"We do not know what enemies lurk in this country. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Naruto nods but raised a hand, "I'll save mine for later."

"Yukiko?" Olga looked at her.

"Mmmmmm…" Yukiko thought long and hard. But the more she did, her face started turning red and even steam started coming out of her ears. Then suddenly fire appeared!

"Master!" The two saber cried out as Naruto chuckled.

"It's cool, it happens."

"Okay let's Gacha roll!"

The rest nodded… until they all said, "Gacha?"

"Oops. I meant uh… let's gamble! Yeah, gamble!"

The red haired girl placed the stones as Naruto watched as the circle was about- "THERE WE GO!" he yelled as he covered his eyes. He barely covered them in time as he saw spots until he open them up. Standing in front of them was a well-endowed beautiful woman with long flowing purple hair but a black blindfold covered her eyes. She wore a one-piece tube top dress and she had two large nails connected by a long chain. "There we...go…" He said once more although slack jawed. His eyes somewhat wonder up and down as he saw her sizes, B88/W56/H84.

HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?

That was the only thing Naruto had in his mind, as he hated this cursed gift he has!

However his three girls looked at him… Atalanta elbow his stomach, Alter kicked his shin and Caster…

"WAH~ don't ogle at her! Ogle me Master~!"

...She craved for his attention now by shoving him into her bosom.

The woman looked around stopping her gaze at Atalanta, "Archer?" She stated, before smiling almost neutrally at the woman. "It's been a long while...since that day…"

The archer looked away, almost a bit ashamed at the mention of that event. "Lady Medusa…"

Naruto noticed that this time, Atalanta seemed to be more friendlier terms with the…

"Rider, Medusa." She stated walking to Yukiko before smiling kindly at her. "I swear to protect you…" She swore while patting the girl's head making the redhead blush.

"Mmmmmmm…" Yukiko whimpered shyly.

"Okay so… a legendary Gorgon…" The white haired girl looked at the being oddly, "An anti-hero of sorts… this just gets better and better…"

"Alright, now with that out of the way, shall we get going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We shall." Jeanne nodded.

LINE BREAK

The team left behind the castle along with the troops to head for the nearest town, Naruto turns back to looked at Caster. "Caster, you said it was nearly impossible for someone to summon Dragons or something like that right?"

The fox girl nodded vigorously, "Hai~, its nearly impossible in any form of magic or even rituals."

"Meaning the Grail is at work…"

"Correct. Meaning that we have to reclaim that Grail at all costs." Olga said.

"That much is said without being said." Caster spat out.

"Umu, I think I can make a great bomb with such a powerful relic!" Oda smiled at the thought of a large explosion.

"Ehhh? A weapon?" Okita droll out as she seem put off. "We can wish for anything right then my-"

"Skills can't be wished away." Surprisingly Arthur said it with an apologetic smile.

"Ehh?! What kind of all-granting device is that?! Wahhhh~!" The woman cried (while also comically spurting out blood) at the failed attempt to get her wish granted.

The two masters smiled as they walked with Olga, "This is nice…"

"It's not supposed to be nice!" Olga shouted, "Have you forgotten why are we here, Yukiko-san?"

"Alright, alright. Calm down before you boil over." Naruto placated.

"Sigh, still having a weak Ruler is better than fighting one." She stated with a sigh, "...Do you think Leff is here waiting for us?"

Naruto didn't say anything neither did his fellow master as she also could feel the girl's scared tone. The priest turn back to his team, "Okay, we're taking a break. We rest for the night and continue the walk on the morning."

"You are sure, Monsieur Kotomine?" Jeanne asked, as she knew that the traveling was a few hours since they started but night wasn't coming yet.

"Oui. We have to be at our very best if we're to take the Grail."

"Can't argue with that." Oda said with a smirk before taking her guns, "If you need me, I'm going to find some deer… they had it too good for too long…"

"You go do that. Take Atalanta with you. Yukiko, you and I start a camp."

"Please don't make me…" The woman deadpanned as the red-cloaked girl grabbed and dragged the green dress Archer to the woods.

The two masters started to gather wood as the other servants help with water, and bedding. As Naruto and, again surprisingly, Arthur were making dinner.

"Never thought of you as a cook Arthur." Naruto blinked.

"In my last war, I had to cook. My master, haha, wasn't eating well, so I made this often." He said, as Naruto was a little jealous at the skill.

"I see." Naruto said. "That Master must have been very lucky to have you."

The man smiled, "More the other way around, despite the very odd circumstance. I would do it all again, for her." He said as the two smiled and sigh in bliss when the meal was done, a large pan of Macaroni au Gratin.

"This smells so good…" Naruto sighed in content.

"Isn't it?" Arthur agreed.

As the two males continue to talk Jeanne watched as Mashu was keeping guard, moving toward her the Maid of Orleans spoke. "Mashu, are you alright?"

The Demi-servant turn to shake her head, "N-No, I am fine."

Both women were quiet as the lavender haired woman nervously looked at her ally, "Uh, I could be wrong, but are you hiding something from us?" Jeanne looked away from the girl's gaze, as she stays silent. Mashu pale cheeks slightly flush at her behavior, "I didn't mean to pry, I thought it would be best to talk it about now before it becomes a problem."

Jeanne smiled as she saw the girl also doing the same facial expression, "Alright, as you wish I shall tell you." She took a seat on a nearby rock as she spoke, "It might be because of my summoning was incomplete or the real me just died a few days ago." She scratch her cheek blushing, "It feels like I was just turn into a servant."

"A rookie?" Mashu concluded as she realizes the meaning of the Ruler's wording.

"Yes. Since there isn't a past or future in the Throne of Heroes it gets muddy in terms of telling time." The blonde stated, "Along with the fact I can't access any records from there, I can't really act like my usual self. It feels like the first time I headed into battle." She took a deep breath as she was going to say the thing she was dreading to say. "I fear of being more a burden than an asset."

However to her surprised was a smile from Mashu, "If that's all then its ok." The young teen stated as the now famous Saint looked alarmed.

Mashu shifted her arms, impressing Jeanne on how the shield didn't touched the user body at all, "I mean, this is also my first real battle. So if anything I can relate to you." Looking at her shield with slight shame she spoke, "As a Demi-Servant, I can barely harness the power of my Heroic Spirit." Looking over to Naruto, she lean in, "I haven't told senpai or Master about this, but the spirit inside of me says 'It's okay'." The woman then placed a hand over her breasts with a soft smile, "Yet...they trust me greatly to protect them. They didn't choose for glory, money or status. But they did it because they were there and could help...So it's fine with you Jeanne-san."

Jeanne stood up bowing to the Demi-Servant, "Thank you, I feel better. I am familiar with this era, so rest assured I can guide us well! Let's do our best!"

Naruto smiled as he and Arthur finished food and despite the beginning of this Grand Order, it was a great experience. Calling in his team, the team began to eat, as the real battle will start tomorrow.

 _ **AK: I hope you like, like I promise the chapter will come short but frequent as I can. Only original chapters will be more words and etc. Please give me good wishes on my endeavors and let me know if the Patron idea is worth it or not.**_

 _ **Have a great day wherever and whenever you are.**_


	6. Singularity Orleans: Part III

_**AzureKing: Yo everyone!**_

 _ **AzureQueen: Hello been awhile huh?**_

 _ **AK: Well its' my birthday, so please enjoy this update and wish me a happy birthday tomorrow~! Also...Got Emiya Assassin awhile ago WHOOO, I'm just missing Ilya to complete the Emiya Family XD**_

 _ **Anyway some Q and A,**_

 _ **eniox27: She was but I think the idea I used was the same thing.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Yeah he does its a Blessing/Curse.**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

The next morning had come and after having breakfast (which was stew deer thanks to Oda and Atalanta), the group all looked at each other, "So where are heading?" Yukiko stated as she placed the wooden bowl, that was made from Tamamo's magic, on the ground after finishing her meal.

"We'll first have to cut through this forest and head to Orléans." Jeanne replied but quickly frowns at the next tidbit she will say. "Of course, it will be difficult to enter directly. But we _should_ be able to gather information from the surrounding towns and forts."

"That sounds reasonable." Naruto stated as he stood up stretching his neck, "Assuming we don't run into the enemy so soon."

"Quite so, but we have to be ready for anything nonetheless." Olga added, as she was about to set her food away until Arthur spoke.

"Miss Olga, you've barely eaten your stew. Was it not to your liking?" The King of Knights stated.

"It's fine… I'm not that hungry anyways." Olga said, easily letting the servants know that she wasn't telling the truth.

"It doesn't matter, you got to eat to keep up your strength." The blonde stated as he looked down at her, "Yesterday was light walking, I have a feeling that we will be walking miles without a long meal. I suggest you eat before we go on."

"I said-"

"Please… I'd rather not feed you by force," Arthur frowned.

The young woman would usually be brustled at the order but… she picked up her stew and resume eating despite wanting not to…

Naruto looked at the team and spoke, "We need to speak about dynamics."

"What?" His childhood friend asked as the blonde pointed at the servants.

"How to fight, I'd rather not get into Oda-sama or Atalanta's arrows and bullets." He stated as the short female grinned at her Master's friend acknowledgement of her skills. "So we need to figure out this before someone gets friendly fire."

"Perhaps they would be our first line of offense?" Jeanne suggested. "That way, when the enemy forces have dwindled down enough, a second line of offense can move in."

"I don't know, Oda I can see. How many of those flint rifles can you use?" The priest asked the warlord who smiled as she had a few of her trusty rifles floating.

"I can produce five before sending them back to be reloaded."

"Okay." Naruto nodded. "So me, Arthur, and Oda would be in the front lines. Okita, my Saber, and Medusa would guard the girls, and lastly Tamamo, Atalanta and lastly Mashu would help provide support."

"Yes, senpai." Mashu nodded.

"Understood." Okita replied.

The priest nodded as the rest seem to agree with his choice, "Let's see if this works."

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

The group spend most of the time walking out the forest as they were now finally, and literally, out of the woods. Jeanne smiled as she looked around, "We're almost close to La Charite." She stated as the servants and master seem to enjoy hearing some good news on some rest in the horizon.

"I'm guessing that will be our first stop?" Naruto questioned.

The director of the Grand Order, nodded, after catching her breath first, "That would be… best… given that we… need… information." She breathed heavily as the long hike nearly made her lose her stomach contents a few times.

"Are you alright, Miss Olga?" Arthur asked worriedly, moving toward her to make sure she wasn't going to be ill.

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Olga huffed, trying to stand up and regain her posture to its normal state.

"Really? Because the way you puked last time-" Yukiko said.

"I didn't." The white haired girl glared dangerously at her subordinate. "I told you I'm-" She then felt her body getting heavy as she fell.

"Whoa!" Naruto grabbed the girl, before realizing her breathing was getting shallow, "What the hell? This isn't just a few miss breakfast, you're malnourished!"

"Don't… be ridiculous…" Olga wheezed, trying to pull away from Naruto only to for her arms to fall limp. "I'm-"

"Olga, stop," Naruto frowned, placing her on the ground taking off his priest jacket to fold it, and place it under her head… "You need rest. You need to keep up your strength." He pulled up his wrist and activated the contact button, "Oi, doctor, we got a problem. Director Marie is… complicating some things. Is there anyway to send her back?"

Soon the group watched as blue colored hologram appeared before Naruto, "No, once the team is sent in, they would have to stay until the Singularity is fixed. Sorry but you have to protect her best as you can."

"Lovely…" Naruto sighed. "Arthur, do you mind carrying her?"

The man nodded as he gently grab the girl into his arms, "We must find some place for her to rest properly."

"That La Charite place should be fine, right? We're going there anyways." Yukiko said.

"I'd rather avoid meeting the forces of the other me, if at all possible." Jeanne stated as she was unsure of the army they will be facing soon.

"You seem awfully calm about it though." Naruto said as he never seen her once scared or lost her composure in the time they spent.

"Quite the opposite. I'm actually terrified." Jeanne replied. "No matter how you look at it, the other "me" clearly isn't in her right mind. The mere thought of what she could do controlling the people- I can't imagine it. Hatred and power can overwhelm even the most noble of people."

"That and most governments," Yukiko stated offhandedly, as she knew that people would often be corrupted by greed.

" _I suggest you stop talking."_ Caren came, after pushing Romani to the side, " _The radar states you got an enemy servant in that town you are heading towards."_

"What?!" The blondes stated as they looked around

" _W-Wait, they're leaving...dammit I lost them."_ The nun growled as she hit the console and effectively cutting the transmission.

"Did she-" Yukiko stated as the only reason the cut tranmission happen was-

Naruto nodded as Yukiko facepalmed, "Magus, don't know how to use machines and must've hit the off button."

"So now what?" Atalanta asked. "Shall we dispose of the enemy?"

"I wouldn't chase after running targets." The priest stated, as he pointed at Olga. "Not when we got a weakened ally with us." He then looked to the enemy coming closer. "We'll have to let the enemy come to us. Mashu, Okita, we're taking point."

"Understood/Hai~" The two girls said moving to the front of the team, moving ahead the team quickly made way into the destination of the town. Naruto eyes keep looking for any danger that is until Fou suddenly popped out of nowhere and started to climb onto Mashu's head.

"Fou?" Mashu looked up.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Must've slipped in." Yukiko stated as she saw the Fou cutely jumping up and down on the woman's head. "Aww… he's dancing."

"You call that a dance?" Naruto deadpanned. "He's just jumping." However he realized the panic look in the smart creature, and looked at the direction of where- "Shit, the town's on fire!"

The Maid of Orleans's eyes widened in horror, dashing like Hell was behind her, "We have to save the people!"

"Huh!?" Yukiko said startled.

"Yeah, so much for dancing, c'mon!" Naruto urged before running off.

"R-Right!" Yukiko shouted as she follows her friend with the servants running towards them as well.

"Romani, I need a status update on the town!" Naruto commanded.

" _T-There's nothing alive! The villagers are all dead!"_ Romani stated as his voiced was only heard in case the team need to keep their eyes open. Jeanne lowered her flag in pain of the lost lives while Mashu spoke out a soft, 'No way…'

"Damn…" Naruto cursed.

"Watch your backs everyone." Atalanta warned, readying an arrow.

"Why-" Ritsuka eyes widen as Medusa threw a silver nail, nearly a foot long at her. But thankfully it went past her, making the red haired girl gasp as a man with grey skin and dead eyes was stabbed in the head. "Wha!" she gasped out unable to speak as she saw the monster.

Medusa quickly removed the nail, along with the ghoul's head, as she stood in front of her master. "Master are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" She squeaked.

Soon the dead that were around them started to stir and stand up slowly as Naruto glared at them. "Ghouls, usually a Dead Ancestor pet project." He growled killing many of them when working with his blonde True Ancestor.

"Apostle." Olga stated, "It's Dead Apostle."

"W-What's that?" Yukiko asked.

"Another time!" Naruto yelled when he stabbed a ghoul with a black key, "Okay, you guys know the drill those who protect, those who are shooting, and those in the front lines. Let's go, people move!"

Medusa and Mashu quickly moved between Yukiko and Arthur, who was still holding Olga, as they were driving back the enemies. "What, where's that Dark Saber?" Yukiko stated as she saw the dark dress woman, now wearing her pitch-black armor busting ghoul's blades with her metal arm guard and slicing their heads.

"Saber, protect the girls!" Naruto ordered parrying a ghoul's lance as Oda shot him down.

"Nonsense, I will not be held back from the fight!" She yelled kill three when her sword length was extended.

"Dammit, Caster-"

"Casko, dear husband!" The fox girl cried out, but not until snapping the neck of a ghoul… as it twisted off like spring from the raw power of fox woman. "And hai~ I shall help the snake woman and the Shield Lass!"

"Have some of this!" Oda shouted as she fired her five rifles at a group of ghouls, destroying them into dust.

Okita was next to a ghoul as she stabbed him into a wall, "She having too much fun, huh?"

"Gahhh~!"

"Right? Anyway thanks Seta." She stated as the girl pulled her katana and sliced the body in half. "Man, this sucks." She added before coughing out blood, she rubbed her wrist to wipe the blood off. "Ugh… that too…"

Quickly in a matter of moments the group was able to kill the ghouls, "Everyone okay?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a black key.

"Yes, we're okay." Mashu nodded.

"Well, so much for resting here. We have to keep moving." Naruto said, before glaring at his Saber. "And what the hell was that?"

"I told you that I would not be held back." Saber Alter glared.

"You still disobeyed my order." Naruto said, but before he can say more he felt more beings coming. Looking at the ground he saw nothing.

"Dragons!"

Everyone turned to Yukiko as she pointed above them, and they gawked when they saw large orange colored dragons the size of a small house.

"Dragons… no, wyverns," Jeanne corrected. "How is this possible?"

"Dunno, but when in doubt… aw fuck it shoot!" Oda yelled as she pull out her rifle and aim at the draconic monsters. Successfully hitting one in the eye, as it fell to the ground! "Haha! How did you like that!?" She boasted… that is until the other dragons glared at her, and suddenly Oda shrank in realization, "Oh no…" She stated and ran as most of them chased after her. "Someone help~!"

"Dammit!" Yukiko cried as one was able to grab her, only for a paper talisman enter its mouth and in a second exploded with large ice crystal where it head was supposed to be. "W-Wha-?"

"You need to be more careful," Tamamo said with a cute smile, before being tackled by another wyvern.

"More like you." Medusa smirked as Tamamo ripped the head off the beast.

" _Uhh, Naruto?"_ Romani voiced echoed to Naruto's head as he jumped onto wyvern back to slice off its wings. " _We got a problem!"_

"Kinda busy at the moment!"

" _It's kinda important, those servants we thought that were gone?"_

"Yeah- don't tell me!" he started as the wyverns started to flee.

"Why are they flying away?" Yukiko wondered.

"That's why…" Naruto stated as he saw flames slowly entering from the opposite end of the town. "We got to run." He stated, as Alter shook her head.

"We can kill them."

" _I highly recommended that you do_ NOT _do that! Any sane person would!"_

"He's right. We have to run. Now." Naruto said, before bolting off, but watched as Saber held her ground. "Dammit, with my First Command seal!" The priest raised his hand, "Saber you will come and listen to my orders." One part of his Command Seal faded away and Alter glowed, her body being forced to turn around and run towards him.

"Kotomine!" She screamed out, as she and the others ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE OF LA CHARITE

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did we… lose them?" Yukiko panted heavily after they managed to hide back into the forest.

"I… where's Naruto and Jeanne?" Atalanta stated looking around for her master and her new ally/foe, "I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE TOWN

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeanne-san, are you okay?" Naruto asked, as he stays behind when realizing that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I won't run… I must learn why they are doing this." She stated, as Naruto noticed she was clutching her flag tighter than ever.

However the time for talking was over, five beings were slowly walking in front of the two. The priest and the saint moved closer as they saw them. One was a tall man, extremely pale but had an elegant black suit while holding a lance. His wavy long wait and beard and moustache combo made him into wealthy man.

Standing to him was woman of similar looks, she wore a masquerade mask showing bright yellow cat like eyes. She wore a red dress that barely did anything to cover herself as her breasts and mid section was nearly nude if not for the black leather undergarments and corset. What really worried Naruto was the metal like thorn cage around her body, and the staff in her hands. Her long white bone colored hair was done in small curls in the end, to top off her sadistic like image was to long red and black.

Another two came from behind the blondes, a total opposite to the first pair. The one on right was… something odd. He couldn't tell if the person was a girl or a boy. The blue suit was covering a one-piece white dress, the sleeves of the suit were frilly. On top of the suit, was a flower-like cape. On her head was large blue musketeer hat, and to complete the look were white gloves.

Odd… his measurement sensory wasn't online yet at the same time he can guess… weird.

The one beside the girl(?) like the other woman held a staff, but it was a large Christian design. Her clothing was a loose and white dress that covered her sides and breasts. Showing a lovely amount of skin in the middle and legs as well. On her arms were silver armguards, and silver shin guards on top of the boots. On her shoulders were a red cape with chainmail added to it, her long purple hair was long and straight keep it in golden accessory with a white ribbon that was long enough to go past her shoulders.

The last one… shocked Naruto… it was like looking in a mirror… that made you into a dark version of the person reflecting. "What.. the… hell?"

Naruto didn't say that… and certainly not Jeanne… but it was _Jeanne_ …

A Jeanne standing in front of them, a Jeanne wearing obsidian colored armor and dress that Jeanne was currently wearing. However the difference was her pale skin, yellow colored eyes that reminded him of Saber, and the fact that her hair was white and short, not sporting the big braid that Jeanne has. "Oi, one of you guys splash water on me." She said with an annoyed look, "I see the weakling version of me."

The one with purple hair spoke out, almost robotically, "It is you, Lady Jeanne."

"Gah, great." She said before noticing Naruto and giving a cruel grin. "Hello handsome."

Naruto couldn't believe it…

Another Joan of Arc…

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a review and have a great rest of the year!**_


	7. Singularity Orleans: Part IV

_**AK: You know the spiel, read and review and I prey you like the new stuff I added heehehe.**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto couldn't believe it.

Another Joan of Arc…

ANOTHER JOAN OF ARC!

"Great… as if I already had enough trouble…" Naruto groaned, rolling his eyes at the situation. It didn't help with the fact that the dark Jeanne was looking at him in a way that looked… sultry. However the jokes did as he saw two pale and aristocratic members of the group… Vampires… ' _I got a few black keys, silver bullets, and some other stuff"_ The young man recall his items he had on hand for this mission, however it quickly was overshadow when he realize a important detail _… 'Then again, Dead Apostles were easier to kill due to their low intelligence among the whole vampire race. I'm even sure those Servant vampires are True Ancestor like Arc or Al…meaning that they are more dangerous members of that Dark Saints team...'_ Naruto reminded himself that True Ancestors are the most powerful beings and even as summoned as human version of their former selves were bad news...

"Hello there, handsome." Dark Jeanne grinned savagely.

However Jeanne, the normal one, moved in front of Naruto making her dark counterpart frown, "W… Who are you?"

This made the dark woman smile cruelly at this, "Look Gilles, look at this pathetic girl. Is she a wimp? Mouse? Rat?" In less than a second the smile faded away for a disgusted and tired look, "Either way, it doesn't matter not like I care for the difference or give any sympathy to them."

"You didn't answer my question!" Jeanne stammered.

Dark Jeanne sighed irritably. "I'll make this simple then. I'm… you." She pointed to herself then pointed to Jeanne. "Or at least the dark side of you."

"Dark side?" Naruto whispered remembering his own dark servant, "So an… Alternate version?" He asked as he felt the male vampire glare at him.

"Look someone with a brain, good calling her those things were an insult to them all, right-?" She turns to looked for someone before realizing something, with a tone that was for a simple forgotten thing like closing the door came out. "Right forgot to bring him along…" She turn her head back to her 'other' self. "Well anyway, Jeanne D'Arc is my name, Saint and blah blah...:"

That made Ruler almost run up to the dark leader, if Naruto didn't pull her back, "You are no saint, just as I am not one."

"Hah! Hypocrite! Like you're one to talk when it comes to sainthood!"

Naruto didn't like this dragging out, he had to keep them talking, "What was the purpose on attacking this village?"

Oddly, the woman didn't seem to be angry or irritated, "She would know as that one is me as well."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused as she looked to the original Jeanne. "What is she talking about?"

However, Evil D'Arc sighed once more, "Is she that stupid? Or maybe it's because of the alignment change? Oh well the reason? It's obvious… isn't it?" A cruel smile curled up, "It's for France's absolute destruction. I am a Servant, the usual politically, economically, and lastly others take way too long. It's easier just to kill everyone."

"What?" Jeanne gasped.

"And you really think your end justifies your means?" Naruto asked.

"The people betrayed me! No one saved me when I burned to death! They all stood there and watched me die! And even my so-called God has forsaken me!" Alter roared waving her hand in rage, "So I'll take everything away from _them_! They will pay for abandoning me when I was trying to do the right thing!"

"Is that… how you truly feel?" Jeanne asked.

"Isn't that how you feel if you cannot hear his voice anymore?" She said, eyes now dead to the world. "The so called Savior who told me that I would be saved, if I believed in him wholly?" She then smiled gently, "Even you had dou-"

"Silence!"

The male teen was stunned at Jeanne sudden screaming, "I… I didn't!"

"Oh? Why did you hesitate?" Dark Jeanne asked. "You of all people would always be resolute with your answers, but _now_ look at you. You can't answer me properly, which proves my point that you've doubted God. That you believed that he truly abandoned you-"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Jeanne shrieked, holding her head trying to keep the woman's false lies away.

"Admit it, God has forsaken us… when we were burning, that tiny-" The girl stopped as her face stared to turn and soon she was sent flying, hitting a wall she smiled. "About time you lost… wait…" She looked at her attacker and was stunned at the man who hit her.

"That's enough out of you…" Naruto said darkly, brandishing his Black Keys. "I dare you to insult her one more time. See what happens."

"Rwar…" She winked at the man, "I like you…" The alternate version of the Maid of Orléans stated, looking at the woman holding the cross, she nodded. "Oi Berserker Rider, Martha and…" She turned to the odd boy/girl with the blue hat. "Berserker Saber, Chevalier… capture him, I sense he holds Jeanne's heart closely."

"As you wish." Chevalier said gritting the teeth to listen at the tone.

"Thy will be done." Martha added answering robotically.

"Tch…" Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Jeanne, we have to fight back." He said, but he looked at her as she was still traumatized. "Jeanne, snap out of it! Get up!"

"I'm not… I'm not…"

"Jeanne I- Whoa~!" He pulled Jeanne to the ground to dodge a swing from the blue haired Rider. "Damn, I can't fight like this…!" He cursed. "I got to make an escape…" Quickly grabbing the holy virgin he-

" _ **Kazikli Bey**_."

"Shit!" Naruto cried as he saw blades made from the darkest blood started to form into weapons! Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed Jeanne, holding her under one arm and jumped back several feet. "At this rate-!" He gasped. As the blood started to morph and spat out more spikes, the priest kept moving away. As if answering back, the spikes would make a turn via making more sharp objects to chase Naruto.

"Monsieur, from the back!" Jeanne cried out as the blonde turn to see the Berserker Saber, pulling out a rapier to stab his back.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted, swiping the rapier away with his Black Keys, gasping as the blades broke on contact. "I can't afford to be blindsided,"

Jeanne Alter just gave a long whistle, "Assassin, you were right, this guy is tough." She said before watching something that made her cringe.

Martha came from the side and slammed her heavy cross into Naruto's arm that was free, making a large cracking sound! "Gh...aghhhhh!" The blonde dropped Jeanne as he felt the bone shattered pieces stabbing him from the inside.

"Naruto!" Jeanne cried out as she and Naruto sloppily fell to the ground as he held his broken arm tightly.

"Gahhh, dammit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto yelled in pain, as his eyes glared at the woman who shattered his arm, it was like she knew where the most painful place would be and made sure to smash it to hell! "The fuck kind of Nun are you?!" He screamed out, looking to a see a small blush on the woman's face even though it was still robotic as if her real self was starting to show. "Are you actually embarrassed?"

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Jeanne panicked, running over to him. Before using her flag pole to threaten the enemy servants to give them space.

"What do you think? I got bone shards sinking into my flesh!" Naruto snapped. "Argh, maybe it was kinda dumb that a human can keep up with servants..." The blonde smiled despite his pain, knowing that the weakest servants were still stronger than the most physical fit humans.

"I-I'm sorry… its my fault…" The Saint said, steadily losing hope as a mistake cause her ally to be harmed.

"Jeanne, don't talk." Naruto said. "You can air out your grievances later. Right now, we need to focus on how to at least escape from these Berserk Servants."

"Berserk Lancer, Assassin, and Berserk Assassin… kill that country girl." Dark Jeanne stated with a cruel smirk.

' _Wait… she said Assassin… twice?_ '

" _I'd rather not boss/Sorry no can do~_ " Two voices one male and the other female, were suddenly heard making the dark saint growl.

"Fine!" She yelled before looking at the other two Servants. "WELL!?"

"Sigh, I shall drink her blood. Virgins are more potent in flavor." The white haired man stated as Assassin hit his chest lightly with her sadist stick. "Oof."

"Not so fast, Berserker…" The woman said eyes flashing behind her eyes. "I call her innards and blood to bathe in." She said smiling as Jeanne audibly gulped at the threat.

The man chuckled as if bantering with a girlfriend who wanted more than she should, "Such greed, and what about her soul? Who keeps that?"

The woman only threw her hair with a curt turn of her head, "Bah, as if my skin and beauty would be radiant from such things."

"Very well…" He stated with annoyance in his words, and summoned a white spear as it seems like a piece of art. "Although the irony isn't lost to me. I am able to understand her beauty, sadly after I became a monster." He grimaced as he remembers something that he was fond given his sad frown.

"Exactly… I shall hunt down anything more beautiful than I!" Assassin stated, eyes darken with hatred clear in her eyes.

"Back off, you old coot and hag." Naruto growled. "She's not your lunch."

"Excuse me!?" the Assassin shrieked.

"Ah, not a good thing to say young man."

" _HAHAHA! Good one ol' man-!_ " The other Assassins voice came before a loud smacking sound came echoing the land. _"OW, THE FUCK SIS!?_ "

' _There are those voices again…'_ He thought. "We need the others…" Naruto said as he saw the man cutting the tip of his index finger to witness the blood solidified into it's weapon form.

" _BY ORDER OF MY COMMAND SEAL! SABER, UNLEASH YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM AT FULL POWER!"_

"Was that-?" The saint, the good one, looked around to hear a familiar voice.

"Yes Master!"

Naruto's eyes widened, as almost like an illusion from a desert was Okita shifting into existence but she was holding someone that shocked him. It was Arthur, sword glowing brightly… until he flipped the blade in the air slightly. Grabbing it low to his right side, Okita rush to them, pushing them to the ground, as Arthur started to move his arms forward and up, mouth screaming the words of his hidden ace...

"EX! CALIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"ASSASSIN!" Jeanne Alter screamed out, "Stop it!"

" _On it! Sis?_ "

" _Got it, aniki! Ol' man, you might wanna get ready for a fight!"_

"Wait, what?" Naruto got out, before he his eyes watch as the light died down. "No…"

Blood soak up the land as Arthur chest was sliced open, the knight fell to his knees, gasping in pain. "H-How-" He question as two beings appeared before him, as one kicked his hand to let go of the sword thus ending his attack. "What kind of heroic spirit are you two?" He asked as the taller one shook his upper body like he was laughing at the young man.

"Heh, to be honest, our dad busted powerful moves than that short range bomb." The male said with prideful tone, but he quickly scratches the back of his head, "Although we can't really reach to that height, but we're not to far behind in terms of power."

Naruto looked the two, they were wearing animal masks one as a fox and the other is a bird, both wore black coats with red swirls on them with hoods that covered any hair they might have. One was definitely male due to his voice and broad chest, while the other was a female due to her-

BOING~!

"I swear to god, I've seen those somewhere…" He comical spouted out, almost reminded of a certain girl that had the same breast size.

 _I love you...Naruto..._

Naruto gasped as the vision ended. "What… was that?" He wondered, but then felt something damp on his face. Tears? No, that couldn't be.

"Oi," The fox masked servant said before kicking Naruto's chest, "You made a mistake of thinking a Saber can get the job done just cause he is a slightly better fighter…" The teen said sighing as he looked downwards, "Team's must compliment each other, you lost when your partner decided to go all out."

"Wait who-"

"I was supposed to help- Gah come on!" The teen stumbled back as an arrow broke his mask, "Fuck!"

"I used Arthur as a decoy for us to do this!" Okita said moving towards the male Assassin only for Berserk Lancer blood spikes starting to inch towards her! Only to draw back his hand when another arrow stab into it! "Thanks Midori Archer-chan!" Okita said slashing the boy's back, making sure to stab the spine-

POOF~!

A log suddenly replaced the teen. "Oh c'mon, why do you have to go for the log trick!?" Okita shouted. "Wait… a Shinobi~?! Oh shit-" She couldn't finished as the woman Assassin kick her back.

"Oh great a female version of dad." She joked as she helped out the male, "We gotta leave so you can heal, Nii-san."

"Sorry, didn't mean to play the bad guy too well." The teen said covering his face with the shattered remains of his shatter mask, "Hey the one who shot me!"

From yards away, Atalanta with Yukiko behind her glared at the being. Eyes widened as she saw the hand remove from the cloak being's face, to show something that disturbed her. As they vanished, the young man did one thing that made the woman slap his head, "Don't flip people off, nii-san!" Was the last thing they heard as the rest of the Chaldea Servants came.

"Archer?" Yukiko asked with worry as Atalanta's fingers and bow shook violently. "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…" The Greek heroine stated recomposing herself to aim her next arrows… although the fact what she saw still quake her being… there was just no possible way… that servant's face was the same as her Master.

LINE BREAK

Jeanne met her dark counterparts flag pole with her own, soon the whole team were pairing up to face the evil servants, "Give up! No more blood can be shed if we agree to stop the fighting!"

The dark saint smiled crazily, "But that's no FUN~!"

"Whatever you are doing, I will stop you! Because you are NOT me!"

Mashu and Okita were busy parrying and trying to land a strike on Berserk Lancer who wasn't doing his best as he just one handedly attack them, "Why won't you~ die!?" Okita said moving splendidly as she hide behind Mashu's shield and thrusts her sword when she moved in to kill Lancer...only for him to smack it away. "Dam~haa~mit!" She cried waterfall tears at the failed attack. "This is not fair~!" She wailed, throwing a bit of a temper tantrum.

"It's unbecoming of a King to go easy on his enemies." The Berserk Assassin, woman stated as she pushed back Rider sudden leap at her.

"Hmph, like I need to hear what you say, woman," Berserk Lancer scoffed. "I do as I please."

"They're so strong!" Arthur gasped out as Oda lifted him up, as he was to wounded to fight on. "Especially that Assassin…"

"Then I'll just have to gun them down." Oda said shooting Saber away from them, "Tch, tenacious bastards ain't they? I might have to level this place with bullets!"

"You can't possibly want to unleash your Noble Phantasm now!" Arthur said incredulously.

"You got any better ideas, Your Majesty?" Oda sneered. "No? Then let me go trigger happy on these bastards!"

"I already used a Command Seal to attempt this, Master told us to protect Naruto not harm him." The man said as he let go of his Archer ally and parry the Berserk Rider, barely standing as he took his stance. "Haa… what's making them so powerful? Most Masters would be a decaying corpse powering this many and reaching to most of their standard levels."

"Tch…" The crimson cloaked woman move backwards to have her comrade's rear, "So a losing battle?" She said a smirk crawling to her face, "I was known to make comebacks...so this might play out~"

"That would most likely be the case…" Arthur frowned. But he smiled as he too was used to working in losing battle, given his last war. "At least that _Archer_ isn't here." He whispered softly as knew that he has a big advantage in this war without that Golden man around.

Jeanne Alter glanced around the battle enjoying the chaos she created before looking at the sun. "Tch, I'd rather not have those other Servants tracking us so soon. Oi, wrap this up, we're leaving!"

"Hm?" Berserk Lancer looked at Jeanne Alter. "A shame. And I was just starting to be entertained…" he frowned with disappointment.

"Indeed, Count Dracula and I were about to enjoy a meal." Assassin agreed wholeheartedly as she narrowed her eyes at the women, "And bathe in such rich youthful blood too…"

"Wait Count?" Naruto said eyes widen in horror, "You gotta be kidding me, one of the famous True Ancestors...Vlad the Third?"

"Hm… so you know of me… how astute of you." Berserk Lancer, or rather Vlad III smirked.

"That means…" Naruto glared at the woman, "A woman who bath in the blood of hundreds of young women to keep her skin young and more or less turn into a Vampire...Carmilla or Elisabeth Báthory as your original name…" Although the enrage look deep into the woman's eyes cause him to flinch at the aura.

"I suggest in the future, you call me by the former and not the latter child." The white haired aristocrat stated. Jeanne Alter glared at them making the two retreat to her side quickly, she looked at the remaining two, "Saber and Rider, make sure to end them even if it means you two die."

"Yes Master." Berserk Rider nodded.

"We will do as you command." Berserk Saber replied.

"Good luck~" Dark Jeanne stated with a cruel smile to her counterpart and Naruto, before leaving in trails of black flames.

The members of Chaldea grouped up, including both Ritsuka Yukiko and Naruto's Archer, as they saw the two monotone enemy servants in front of them. " _Careful, they are about to use their Noble Phantasms!"_ Romani voiced came from the two Master's bracelets, the blue haired nun lifted her staff blue energy appearing as it soon rose like a pillar of power.

"Anyone got power to defend?" Yukiko panicked as she looked at Mashu who shook her head.

"I don't want to use my own, but we-" Jeanne started to lift her pole until suddenly a-

"Is that a glass rose?" Medusa stated totally stun at a fragile thing suddenly entering the field.

" _It's not elegant, neither this city or that crude woman's way of fighting."_ A young almost majestic voice boomed the burn remains of the city.

"What the-" Naruto began, trying to comprehend what was happening.

" _But this young woman and young man are the definition of beauty~ They are good yet don't let it rule their lives. Is that not the reason to be human?"_ The voice spoke as the two enemy servants survey the area in hopes to eliminate this new threat. The Saber pulled Rider to the side as a white light nearly blasted her, to show that behind them was a little girl.

Naruto gain a odd look...she was possible around Caren's age, she wore a ridiculous giant red hat on her head, which had two long white pigtails. She small and tiny frail limbs were only making her cuter as she wore a red one piece dress. She also had blue crystal eyes and wore red gloves on her tiny hands.

"Who's the cute girl?" Yukiko blinked, as she saw the trap of a Saber looking sad at the new woman.

"Lady… M-Marie…"

"So you were forced to be her ally… Chevalier…" The red girl softly spoke in pain to see an once good friend into a mindless slave. "How sad…"

"Who are you?" Naruto glared before watching as the white light hit his arm, soon the pain of the broken bones were gone. "The hell?" He looked at the red clad girl waving cutely at him, "Did you-"

"I'm here to help, focus on Martha and I'll handle Chevalier." She order, although it didn't bother Naruto, as she move towards the Saber enemy. The young priest nodded, as he saw the Rider, now named Martha, looking at him. Soon both his Saber and Archer move in-

"Wait… she's mine…" He declared earning a look of surprised and horror from both of his servants, "I owe her for the broken arm…" He growled in anger.

"Master, I don't think that's-" Archer stated, while smirk at that challenge, before moving in front of her green haired ally.

"Go ahead, show me if you can beat that nun." She declared to the man who nodded, "And if not, then you don't deserve to be my master."

"Trust me, I will." Naruto said before moving towards Martha, she then quickly moved in lifting her staff up and slammed it down.

' _Not this time!'_ Naruto thought, stopping an inch to see the staff hit the ground if he didn't stop, "Take this!" He yelled moving around the staff to slug Martha's face with a straight jab!

"G-Geh…" The woman's emotionless face, soon gain a spark of life before fading away. "..." She glared as she swung her large cross/staff sideways, only for Naruto to kneel to barely miss the attack. And once more punch her stomach, with a far left hook! "Grrr…" And again the flame of passion return, as the woman's grip became stronger. Slamming it down at the blonde who spun around to grab her shoulder forcing her to lean, as he kneed her stomach again!

"Argh!" Martha coughed out blood, temporarily knocking the wind out of her.

"Master what should we do?" Arthur coughed out as Tamamo was healing his body, "Naruto-san would-"

"He's fine…" She said with a calming smile, "This is fine…"

"what?"

She glanced to her Saber with caring eyes, " He's been in worse situations than this. Not to mention… he wants to save her…"

"Save her?"

"He has a weird tick, when someone was to be saved… he will do his best to do that." The red haired girl watched as Martha screamed out when she miss again. "She's starting to become… more… human…"

The two fighters moved again, Martha covered in light bruise while Naruto's knuckles were bleeding badly from the powerful defense that the nun had whenever he made blows to her body. "Now!" Naruto said swaying backwards to miss Rider's miss swing, he then kicked the weapon into the air as it landed next to Alter Saber who leans next to it.

"Ghhh….heeee…" Martha eyes were now lit with anger...and pride as she was growing tired of losing to this teen...before lifting both arms in a boxer's stance.

"Is she planning on fighting without her weapon?" Oda declared in amusement, "Is that even allowed?"

"That's what it looks like, and frankly I don't think she cares at this point." Arthur added, but his head tilted making the fox girl looked the blonde knight.

"Something wrong, Arthur-dono?" She said looking to the woman and gain narrow eyes, "Ah...Naruto is now more serious...?"

The blonde also got into a boxer's stance, feeling dread creeping on his back as he knew… _definitely_ knew that this woman was more of a brawler than a staff fighter… like he was…

Wait was...?

He snapped his neck to forget his little mistake, "Just a little more…" Naruto muttered as he left the item in his pocket becoming warm as if responding to his idea. His step back, barely able to dodge a heavy fist from the woman, before feeling his cheek slightly cut from the wind from the blow! "That strong?!"

"What is he doing?" Atalanta asked.

"Beats me… but I have to admit he can take a beating-" Alter Saber's eyes widen as Naruto was lifted from the air when Rider's fist made contact to his chest before sending a straight punch to his face, sending him flying away! "Get ready." She said as Atalanta smirked at her sudden change of mood, seems that she wasn't true to herself.

The blonde jumped back up to his feet when Martha tried to jump on where his head used to be. When getting on feet, the woman tried to kick him forcing him to roll to her side. Then flipping backwards when dodging a low kick when she tried to do when he wasn't looking. She started to smile, as if life was beginning to return to her old mind again.

"Sorry, but I'm not done yet." Naruto said. "I'm saving you Martha. Whether you like it or not…"

"I'm…" She started but soon the life started to leave her eyes again, only for Naruto to smack her left shoulder with a well placed kick. "I…" She grunted as she retorted with a knee to Naruto's chin sending him into the air. But Naruto managed to land on his feet and charged in, pulling back a fist and punching her square in the jaw.

" _They aren't going to last much longer…_ " Caren appeared in front of Yukiko in the blue light that the hologram was used to using, " _But I think you should be ready to pull Naruto if things get bad…_ " She said with an indifferent tone, although inwardly, she was a little scared.

In the real world, the young nun prayed to her nonexistent God, that he would protect the one who truly believes in him, her Naruto.

' _Gotta keep going…'_ Naruto thought as he kept up with his punches, not giving Martha any time to regroup. One slip up and it's going to cost him.

 _ **Play: You Say Run V2/Jet Set Run from My Hero Academia**_

Naruto quickly turned his body to the left, as he starting to create a ton of momentum as his fist swung heavily to Martha's side!

A liver blow!

"Ahhh!" The nun gasped out stun at the powerful hit causing to stumble for a bit! Before a happy smile came to her face as she threw quick punches to Naruto, no longer caring about who or what now, as she was having a time of her live. Naruto did the same a childish smile etch to his face, as he block or evaded the blows as he send more to her. The two continue this outcome, almost similar to a boxing match!

"You can do it Naruto!" Yukiko cheered, watching as soon Naruto and the Servant punch each other at the same time, before continue forward with more attacks!

Naruto had his hands in front of his face, blocking a straight jab as he slugged into Martha's defenseless face! "I suggest you better block these!" He roared knowing she wouldn't respond to him.

Stumbling backwards she screamed while sending another right hook to Naruto, who barely dodged it. Any blow can knock him down... two more dodges and he send a light jab to Martha's chest ignoring the blow doing nothing.

"Master…" Atalanta muttered, as she kept watch. Seeing this fight unfold, seeing Naruto's resolve to win…

It was like watching the heroes of Greek in the old coliseum fighting to prove themselves, who was the greatest hero…

"KICK HER ASS, HUSBAND~!" Tamamo cried as she held up a banner that said 'Numbah 1 Husband~!'

"This fight's already won." Oda smirked.

The two fighters continue to ignore what the others say, staying only in their world of battle and blood. Naruto punched as he saw an incoming jab southpaw from Martha who cried in pain as the limb when numb for a moment, until she kicked Naruto's side. " _Stay awake...don't go dark!_ " Was in his mind pulling himself away from being sent to the sea of unconscious.

"Kotomine-san…" Arthur said awed at the blonde's will to fight with a powerful physical servant, barehanded no less!

The pale blonde female noticed Naruto was edging backwards when Martha tried to get close to him. "Crap he's cornered!" Alter Saber said as the blonde was forced to a wall of a destroyed building… "It's now or never!"

"Don't!" The Greek woman said, "It's his fight now…"

The dark woman only nodded as she had to watch the battle to the end…

"No choice!" Naruto screamed out as he ran straight to Martha with a single swing ready to- "N-Nani!?"

Yukiko shot wide open as she saw the purple haired Rider leap forward with her shoulder bashing into Naruto's body, stopping his attack with a courageous leap of faith… literally! When noticing the young man trying to regain his bearings, she moved her left arm into a uppercut that hit his face hard!

POW!

She grunted in sheer agony, when Naruto also at the same time, sent a solid jab into Martha's side! Another simultaneously exchange of blows! Martha gritted her teeth as she send a fist to Naruto's face, causing to hit head in the world and become limp. Her eyes harden and became predatory as she rushed in, ready to end this!

"NARUTO!" Yukiko cried out.

"Dammit…" Saber Alter gritted her teeth, clenching the hilt of her sword tightly.

As soon as she got close to Naruto… Martha's eyes saw something…

Light…

The blonde regained his composure as he stomped his right foot in the ground, using the force of the blow to do this idea he gained. He bounces forward, a low fist slowly moving towards the still incoming woman heading towards the blow! And lets loose!

…

…

…

Only for Martha to dodge it, barely in time from the shock look from her own face, "NARUTO GET OUT OF THERE~!" Caren screamed out as she knew it was impossible for him to do anything but run!

Martha however didn't let that happen, "THERE!" The nun roared, sending her _own_ liver blow to Naruto's right side. The blonde's eyes twitch in pain taking a step back to recover, only to instantly put up his guard up when watching Martha move again, but his eyesight when upwards when a uppercut hit his chin. "Gahhh…" He spat out totally frazzled on the combo she did…

While he was dazed, with a look of complete focus and calmness, Martha let loose… swaying to her right and left… she unleash a barrage of hooks!

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

Naruto head was send back to one side only to meet another first to forced to meet the other one in a short due time…

EIGHT, NINE, TEN!

Yukiko looked on in horror watch blood and spit coming from the man she loves mouth, as she saw the young boy being pummeled by a nun, "N-No…"

FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEEEEEN~!

With that last hit to his left side, Naruto's eyes show nothing but a dim look… he was out…

One person didn't find this amusing…

"NARUTO! IF YOU LET THIS GIRL BEAT YOU, HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES!? WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU IDIOT!"

"GAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blonde roars as he arose from his punch drunken stupor from the nun's never ending assault! He glared at a scared Martha who slowly returned to her boxer's stance, totally no longer an unfeeling person… she was awake since the moment she was summoned. She steeled herself as she knew that this is the last bout for them to win...

" _I only have enough for two more hits...and one of those need to use_ that _if I'm going to save her…_ " was the only thing Naruto had in mind… but he had to take one last hit in order to get this right. He jumped forward, only to get hit with a solid jab to the head. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to go down… but he can't, he made a promise…

 _I never break a promise, that's my nindo!_

" _Stay awake, don't close your eyes!"_ He screamed to himself as he saw Martha turning, ready to send one last hook to him. " _THERE! Your only shot at her! TAKE IT!_ " Moving back his right arm, he was going to hit her when she made her punch made contact with his body. " _NOW~!"_ He screamed out as he saw nothing but darkness when the fist landed on his nose! "GOOOO!" Was the only thing Naruto could say as he sent his fist into Martha's right side, breaking as many ribs humanly possible.

"Blagh~!" The nun puke out, tons of blood from the solid. "C-Can't m-m-move!" she said trying to stay awake from the earth shattering blow.

The only son of Kirei just smirk as he finally got his last chance to appear, his right arm was shatter beyond repair...but his left hand just came out of his pocket tightly making a fist as a rainbow glow came from it! While he one arm gone... "I STILL GOT ONE LAST PUNCH!"

"Gh!" Martha cringed.

"GO NARUTO!" Yukiko shouted.

"MARTHAAAA!" Naruto cried out as he sends his final punch into the nun's right side of her chest, where her heart was, and extended it outwards! Lifting her the woman as he continue to make her sore in the air from his power alone! Soon the rainbow aura was coming out from Martha's back where the hit came from.

The light died out… Martha's body was soon clear of any damage, before her eyes slowly closed and she fell from Naruto's fist. On the ground soon sleeping…

Naruto stood still… until his knees buckle… falling forward, smiling at his achievement of matching a Servant. Blow for blow…

"Whoa there…"

Odd… he can hear _her_ voice at time like this. Then again he always saw her as his closest friend, he looked up to see a blonde woman with ruby red eyes softly looking at him that held genuine camaraderie in them. "You did great… take a long rest…"

Naruto eyes soon became hollow as he went limp… but a single word left from his mouth as he said the name of the woman he could always count on… smiling as he felt at peace thinking she was here with him.

"…Arcueid…"

CHAPTER END~!

 ** _AK: Yup, I added new and familiar servants into this little arc. And you know who are they, but now it seems that things are getting serious. What happen to Martha and the new servants? Is Arcueid really there? Review lots and I'll send the chapter soon! Have great day everyone! Also check out my new fic, The Extra Gem of Fate, where is a crossover with Naruto x Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya if you enjoy that anime.  
_**


End file.
